


Take Me Home

by Okaamichin14



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, Dominant, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Love, Smut, Submissive, Underage Anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa Arendson, the city's number one play girl, wasn't feeling like taking a girl home tonight. But that had to change when she felt a little minx tempting her from across the bar, with her tight green dress, and those damn eyes. Elsa (G!P) as determined by FF and AO3 votes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me Home

Elsa was rubbing the rim of her glass, her eyes scanning the club with boredom etched on her face. However her eyes averted a certain red head who was currently doubling over in pain as her friends circled her, and consoled her. She almost felt guilt, she really did. But…that's how it was for Elsa While Ariel cried, Elsa looked away and slammed down her whiskey.

_Ah what a gem she was, Ariel. But...she should've known what she was getting to._

She wasn't called the Snow Beast for nothing. She made women tremble in front of her, scream her name, and pass out in front of her with cum glistening against her lips. Women walk out of her home with trembling thighs, because Elsa didn't like women staying longer than a night. She can be sweet, attentive, passionate, and overall a goddess in bed, but once she made women tremble, Elsa leaves them with a cold bed to sleep on.

She made men jealous, she made women worship her. But she wasnt starting to get annoyed with the same routine.

Its not like Elsa hated waking up to a woman next to her, she just didn't want them to stay attached. She's a player, she likes the chase, she likes the challenge, but she does not like the attachment that comes with the morning after.

But the night was different. She can feel it as someone who smelled like cinnamon whisked by her, brushing against her arm gently. Elsa's hend tensed a little, gripping her glass of whiskey a little tighter. Elsa felt her throat bob up in down, when she met eyes with the little minx.

Red hair, with green eyes with that infuriating but sexy smirk she was wearing. Elsa growled with want, she wanted her. That little minx was teasing her, with that skin tight green dress that barely passed her tight little bum. Elsa wanted to sink her teeth there and mark it hers. But the red head sautnered off to the other side of the bar, waiting for her drink.

Elsa leaned back, and didnt care that she was blatantly staring at her. She was gorgoeus, wait what?

Elsa never admitted that a woman was gorgeous. Ever.  _Well I'll be damn, shes already got me wrapped around her little finger._

she grinned, when that little woman gave her a a now shy smile at Elsa's stare. But their little eye fest had to end, when the woman got distracted as she was approached by a tall blonde who looked sorrowful.

_She's mine._

She slammed another glass of whiskey before she adjusted herself, pushing back her bangs into her signature gravity defying locks, and wearing her best smirk, she sauntered over to the little red head who looked like she was being bothered by a tall blonde man who was near tears.

"Anna please-" he pleaded tearfully.

"Kristoff, I don't want to talk about it anymore." The little red head named Anna replied back with fire in her eyes. Her hands on her waist, with that angry expression on her face, that Elsa swears is sexy.  _Damn…is there not another reason for me to take her home right now?_

_I bet she is a firecracker in bed..._

The man, Kristoff ignored her and continued, "It wasn't anything, I didn't even know Sven liked me-"

"Is there a problem here?" She asked coolly, walking behind the girl named Anna and seized her hips with her slender fingers. She hid a smile, when she felt the tiny red head tremble just slightly.

 _Imagine how much she'd tremble once I make her cum-_  She stopped herself from continuing, she didn't want to make it sound like she was desperate.  _Elsa, stop it, wait for her to want it._

Anna didn't look behind her, as she felt hands on her waist, squeezing gently but firm enough. She barely stifled a gasp as she felt lips ghost near her ear and nipped it. She didn't even bothered to fight it, she was mad at Kristoff, and she was mad that she didn't get off for days since the break up. And she was horny damn it! And that husky voice whispering in her ear, nibbling on it, was enough to make her wet.

_Who is this woman?_

Kristoff's eyes narrowed at the woman who was practically devouring Anna in front of him, "Elsa Arendson…"

 _Elsa...her name even sounds so sexy_. Anna eyes were glazed over, her breath as the woman continued to play her like a violin.  _I want the feeling of her hands on my puss-.. Oh shit wait wait wait, she's talking, focus Anna!_

Elsa's tongue swiped across the back of Anna's nape, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head at the taste of the skin,  _I wonder how she really taste..._

She pulled her lips away, nipping at her neck one last time before addressing the man before her, "Kristoff…as I said before, is there a problem here?" Elsa replied smoothly, her hands running up and down Anna's thighs. The hands brushed against her skin here the thigh meets her bum, and Anna down right moaned. And Elsa had to stop herself from taking her right then and there oh the club floor. That sound, was absolutely sinful.

Anna couldn't help it, and she still felt more mewls escaping her throat. Her blood was pumping, and her breathing was now erratic at the thought of the woman being possessive over her, even though they are strangers. She should be embarrassed of being claimed in front of her ex-boyfriend, but she didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to care at all.

It was really hard to resist this woman called Elsa, who was still brushing against her.

Kristoff, muttered, "Bitch," before turning around leaving Anna under her mercy.

Anna sighed happily, before turning and wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck, pressing herself against her. "Finally he's gone, oooh-"

Her train of voice stopped when she felt a strong muscular thigh press against her core. She breathed a throaty moan, and grinding back roughly. "Oh my god..."

Elsa smirked," I'm not God," and pulled her hands away sauntered off, waiting for Anna to follow her. Anna looked up at her with her jaw dropped, and her cheeks sporting a beautiful flush, and it was absolutely precious. Oh, how Elsa loved teasing them, it's the best part. Anna felt her core throb and she wanted to whimper at the lack of pressure, "Fuck…why did you stop?"

 _Oh that pout_.

Elsa's chest filled with pride, she loved hearing her curse, and was looking forward to hearing more profanities escape her throat. And she couldn't wait to her Anna scream her name in the night. Her hands came up to cup her jaw, forcing Anna to look deeply in to here eyes.

"The things I  _want_  to do to  _you_ , my little minx," she husked against her lips, "I  _really_  want to have my way with you." Her hands trailed down again, innocently brushing against her breast squeezing them before running her hands down to her ass, pulling Anna toward her thigh once more.

Anna sighed in relief, as the pair grinded to the beat of the music. By then, Anna could feel her panties soaked, and her neck covered with little hickeys, Elsa was going to ruin her right now. She was this close to coming-

"Take me home," she moaned, her hands grappling for some leverage, finding purchase on her strong biceps, "Take me home right now."

Elsa smirked, and kissed her soundly, biting her lips as she palled away, "As you wish…"

She dragged Anna by the hand and into the chilly night.

 


	2. On Virgin White Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a set of questions at the bottom, can you guys do me a favor and answer them? :D It'd help me out on how you guys feel and if there's any suggestions along the way.
> 
> WARNING: Smut ahead!

**On Virgin White Walls**

On the ride home, Elsa couldn't help but run her fingers up and down the length of Anna's arm. Despite their little impromptu grinding session inside the car, she wanted to retain her composure.

_I don't want to show her all my best moves right here I this car_ …Elsa mused while she sneaked a quick nip on Anna's ear and grinned wider when the girl under her shivered.  _That can wait, I want to see her squirm for me._

Anna on the other hand, was trying not to let her body act on its own, she didn't admit it at first.  _I mean the woman is practically a stranger_ , she thought. Her eyes trailed up and down her slender neck and very prominent collar bone,  _A very sexy…stranger._  She had her head buried underneath her neck, her breaths a little bit shallower, but she tried to keep her hands busy by fiddling with the bottoms of Elsa's shirt. Her eyes furrowed about her conflicted feelings toward this woman, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous.  _A very sexy stranger wants to take her home, to make her scream (in the best way possible), and-_

"Feeling nervous, Kitten?" Elsa chuckled lightly, her voice was low practically whispering in Anna's ear. "Theres no need to be."

Anna tried to not let the voice drown her senses.  _Damn this woman, the things she says to me, and the way she touches me!_

As a response, she bit Elsa's neck a little sharply, making the older woman groan in pleasure. She heard the taxi stopped before she was ceremoniously carried to what it looks to be a large manor, with its walls painted virgin white.

_Hah virgin white,_  Anna mused,  _the irony of it all._

She had her arms wrapped around her neck, humming contently as Elsa glided them toward her bedroom, kicking the door shut before setting Anna down. Before Anna had a chance to take a look at Elsa's room, she was being pressed against the door, with Elsa's hand on both sides of her head, her eyes glowering down on Anna like she was something to eat…Oh irony.

But under her heated gaze, Anna felt her whole body flush, her legs trembling ever so slightly, and her core dripping with need. Elsa's saw the slight tremor, and placed her cool left hand on her waist steadying her. "You looked a little flushed?" She teased, her lips an inch away from Anna's. Elsa's tongue brushed against her upper lip, and Anna wanted to give chase, but she was pinned, helpless under her.

"Elsa…" she breathed, "I – I-"

"All for me…" Elsa said, more to herself than toward Anna.

Her hands left the sides of Anna's head, before cupping Anna's face softly, her hands running through her round cheeks (feeling Anna gigle lightly at the soft touch), her button nose, and her pouty puffy lips. She spent a lot of time, rubbing her forefinger on her lips, loving how soft it was. Anna nipped Elsa's finger tip teasingly, bring the cool tip to her mouth, her tongue ravishing the finger.

Elsa had to stop with her eyes wide, at the sensation it was bringing her, Oh fuck me…Her cock was twitching at the insides of her tight jeans, and it took all of her not to rut against Anna like some dog. 

Elsa tried not to moan out loud as Anna continue to tongue-fuck her finger, and tried not to make it obvious that her fingertips were one of the few sensitive places that people knew about, but never got to use it against her. _If only she can do that a bit lower..._

She waited with bated breath, and Anna released her finger, saliva connecting between the two, "You are a little minx, Anna."

Anna shot back a playful glare, "What are you going to do about it?"

Elsa's eyebrow quirked upward in amusement, "Tempting me…?"

Anna was about to say another snarky comment, before she was placed on the bed faster face down, her hands above her head, and Elsa straddling her lower thighs. She groaned as the rough denim of Elsa's tight jeans were gyrating up and down her ass. She wanted contact, and she wanted it now!

Elsa had to sigh, almost reverently, at Anna's posture. She was now trembling, her eyes laced with lust, her cheeks a now rosy color. She can feel Anna try to buck back toward her, but Elsa held her down with a steady grip. Warning Anna in keeping her hands above her head, otherwise she would stop, Elsa began to fiddle with Anna's dress. "Keep them there...otherwise I stop," She warned, growling softly. Anna nodded slowly, and tried to keep from whimpering as she felt Elsa's warmth left her slightly. Slowly she pulled the dress down, revealing more skin, and was amused to see that there was no bra strap in her view. She laid kisses down her spine, reveling in Anna's cute little mewls, and small yelps whenever Elsa bit a little bit too hard.

She has a bit of a biting fetish…Sue her.

"Naughty…a very naughty little minx, not wearing a bra. Letting all the people at the bar see your nipples. Mmm. Not again. Not when Im around." Kissing and massaging the base of Anna's spine with her tongue and hands. She made sure to keep note of all of Anna's sensitive spots, she was sure to make each and every spot oversensitive by the end of the night.

Anna at this point was panting, trying not to let her hands drop to try and grip Elsa's hands. She wanted those hadns to do something besides teasing her. It was driving her crazy with all these teasing licks and kisses.

Pitifully she whined, "El-elsa p-please…."

Esal relented and shook off her dress, leaving Anna in her black lace panties.

Elsa gently flipped her over, and then admired her handiwork. She already made sure that Anna's back was covered in tiny hickies,  _all there's left is her breasts, thighs, and oooh...she was very wet. Oh so wet indeed._

Anna's black laced panties didn't hide the obvious arousal that was now pooling Elsa's sheet, making pride rise in Elsa's veins once more. She loved having this power of women, but she felt more inclined to impress Anna a bit more with her skill.

"El-El-Elsaaaaa." She whined again, her hands trying to reach her. Anna;s hands were pinned once more, with Elsa teeth trapping her neck tightly. Anna gave out a long breathy moan, as Elsa bit her neck before letting go and giving Anna a glare, "I said keep your hands there..." When Anna's eyes flickered a little with fear, Elsa relented, not wanting to scare her off, "I want this to be about you Anna...So let me."

Anna felt her heart race, (not like it wasn't already racing so fast because it was), at the Elsa's admission, it was the first time someone cared enough to tell her that. It was endearing and it made Elsa look tent times more attractive under the dim light.

She admired how Elsa's bangs made her look rugged, like a little (well okay not so little) lion's mane. How her fingers wer elong and slender, enough to leave Elsa with the ability to grab handfuls of Anna's skin gently but firmly. How that teasing little smirk she has made was enough to make her want to kiss those lips for the rest of the night. But her eyes, azure orbs, looked sensual and beautiful all at the same time. even the heated stares, were not rough but almost seductive, in comparison to everyone else.

"Your are so beautiful," Anna whispered, but it was loud enough for Elsa to spark a little blush.

"Awh...you're gorgeous too babe..." Elsa replied smoothly, "Now then, before I start...may I ask, how old are you?"

Elsa began leaving gentle kisses up and down Anna's throat, as she found a way to respond.

"C'mon baby girl...use your words," Elsa hands slowly wrapping around Anna's pert breasts, squeezing softly. Her skin bulged from between Elsa's fingers as she rubbed them soothingly, not wanting to over work the girl.

Anna's neck arched in relief as Elsa began to touch her fully, "Ahhh- Ah Elsa!"

"Tsk that didn't answer my question," Anna blearily tried to comprehend a thought, but it stopped when Elsa flicked her stiff nipples sharply, "AHH!"

"I-I'm 17...Elsa pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" She chanted, as Elsa's hand her moving more roughly, "I need your mouth."

But as Elsa's mouth breathed on Anna's nipple, she heard Anna replied 17 loudly in the air, and stopped.

She sat up quickly pulling Anna on to her lap, with her eyes glazing over in worry.

Anna in her heated daze was confused, at why Elsa stopped her ministrations, and nearly cried at the lack of pressure, "Nononononono..."

Elsa tried to calm her down with rubbing her hands soothingly over the small of her back, "Hey pretty girl, I need you to focus for me okay?"

Anna looked at her such a look, that Elsa's heart clenched slightly. Not that Elsa would ever admit that little Anna had such an effect on her. But Elsa...she was afraid. "Anna...you're 17?"

Anna nodded under the crook of her neck, her body shaking slightly. Elsa cursed underher breath, and gently forced Anna to look in her eyes, with a concerned stare, "Anna...I can't do this with you..."

Anna's mouth was now opened to protest, but Elsa silenced her with a kiss, "I would want nothing more, than to make ( _make love- no...stop it Elsa getting to ahead of yourself_ ) you see stars tonight...but I can't not with little girls."

Anna's lust started to simmer slightly, but her small voice made a feeble reply pouting, "But I'm not little."

Elsa chuckled, brushing back her hair, "Ah...but under the laws of the city you are. I just want to know...when you will be 18?"

Anna huffed, and tried to gyrate forard, she was brought to the brink at the club, during foreplay, and now Elsa was making her stop again. It made her frustrated but she was so far up subspace she cant think as properly as she wanted to. "...cember."

Elsa cursed in her mind yet again, it just turned August.  _That's 4 months away..._

"Baby girl can you stop grinding on me and focus a little?" She asked softly, kissing her forehead. When Anna lifted her head, Elsa smiled, "There's my girl, hey why are you crying?"

"You made me stop, and..."Anna blushed averting her gaze,"I'm just..."

"You need to come?" Elsa stated boldly, giving Anna a slowly sensual body roll, letting the outline of her cock in er jeans to brush roughly against Anna's soaked panties. When Anna cried out, and wrapped her legs against her waist trying to meet her hips with every roll, Elsa seized her hips once more. God she was making this so much harder. If it weren't for her age, Elsa's would've taken her right then and there. 

"Fuck Elsa, fuck me!" Anna moaned, her hands fisting Elsa's hair, trying to find leverage, "I need it, I need it."

She tried to calm Anna down, but it wasn't working, and she relented it. "Hey baby girl, listen to me okay?"

When Anna tearfully looked at Elsa, Elsa gave her a slow gentle kiss. Their tongues came to together and slowly tasted each other, with Elsa controlling the kiss and the pace. She wanted to work Anna down, not up. She wanted to make Anna understand what she'll do next.

"I will not enter you...until that fateful day if you want me to," Elsa said seriously, just the information made Anna whine and mutter something about, it was legal if she consented. But little did Anna know, Elsa swore that she would never taint a young girl who was not even of age. It would be unfair, Elsa would've wanted Anna to have something more tangible before finding Elsa. Elsa was afraid to ruin her. For any one.

Anna was still trying to meet her hips, wanting to brush against the hardness that Elsa was packing and was relieved when Elsa's hands gripped her panty clad bum, and helped her along with her motions, "But Anna...if you want to come, you'll have to do it yourself with me entering you."

That was enough permission for Anna to let go. Anna felt Elsa remove her panties deftly before she knew it, she was straddling against Elsa's now bare toned thigh. Elsa rubbed her thighs soothingly, coaxing Anna to move. She reached up to unbutton her white oxford, letting her toned taut abs be displaced for Anna's viewing pleasure. Keeping her gaze, as Anna hadn't start to move, Elsa tensed her thigh and pressed lightly at Anna's heated pussy.

Anna fell foward gripping at Elsa's abs, and began to grind as fast as she can. She couldn't help it, she had been teased all night, denied her orgasm all night, denied to luxury of Elsa's long fingers entering her. She wanted to come, as long as Elsa was in a way giving it to her.

"Fuck, fuck , fuck fuck!" Anna chanted as the firm thigh was brushing against her clit roughly. She threw her head back and cried as she felt her orgasm coming quickly. It was so soon, but she knew that it was going to be big.

Elsa watched with rapture, and reached up to tweak Anna's nippples as Anna continued to make figure eights with her hips, trying to find the perfect rhytm. She was in awe, the light sheen of sweat, the small cries. It was a sight. enough to make Elsa tremble.

this went on for a few tense long minutes, Anna's breath started to pick up, her hips bucking more not caring for rhythm, and Elsa's name began to escape her lips under a whisper. "Elsaelsaelsaelsa pleaaaaase let me come!"

Elsa couldn't resist wanting to tease her a bit more, she sat up, and began to help Anna grind against her thigh more harshly, her lips against her ear, speaking roughly, "You want my permission to come,  _kitten_? Tell me...how  _much you need it_."

Anna was starting to shake, but it wasn't enough to send her over. For some reason she wanted Elsa to be the one to push her over. Some how. Asking her permission to come was enough to help her.

"IneeditIneeditIneedit! I'll be you're good little kitten, please let me come!" Anna screamed, and nearly in tears just at how close she was. Her nails raked Esa's back with strong strokes, as she tried to press her whol body against Elsa's. She wanted to feel Elsa around her when she went over.

Elsa felt a growl rumble in her throat at the admission, "That's right you're my good little kitten..."

Elsa's hand dipped down slowly, her fingers stroking Anna's clit in perfect circles. the hot blood was roaring in Elsa's ear, and she was barrel able to make out more of Anna's desperate pelas. Unable to keep up with Anna's movements, the blonde settled for rutting against Anna's body. "Soon baby girl...oh so very soon."

When she felt Anna jerking at the sensitivity, giving the blonde the sign that Anna was on the brink of being oversensitive, she breathed softly in to her ear, "Come for me, Anna," before giving Anna's clit a sharp twist.

Anna wailed on command, as her body began to seize, her pink pussy clenching around nothing. hers wrapped around Elsa's neck tightly as her body convulsed harshly. Her muscles were tensed, her clit twitching hard as her pussy clenched around nothing, leaving her nerves on fire. She shook and trembled before feeling her vision go black. Elsa tensed as she saw Anna's face morph into one of absolute pleasure, and it was enough to let herself go, cum shuttling out the tip of her cock, staining her jeans. Elsa huffed as she let her tremors pass he, as she continued to rock Anna prolonging her orgasm. 

She kissed her head, murmuring that she was a good girl, effectively feeling the weight of the girl go limp in her arms. Despite not feeling hot satin walls against her member, felt one of the strongest orgasm of her life. Despite feeling sticky, she was quite satisfied to see Anna's body twitch ever so slightly, when she gently rocked their hips again together.

It didn't feel like hours later, that she came to, somewhat coherently, and when she did, she whimpered pitifully, feeling all the energy sapped from her limbs. Anna's hands weakly tried to find Elsa, and when she felt cool arms wrap around her waist, she was slipping back in to unconsciousness. Elsa rolled her body over, and pulled the young girl protectively over her chest, before making her way back to the center of the bed, and laid her back down, when she tried to leave, Anna whined again.

When Elsa looked at her, she didn't want to leave her alone either. It was just her rule,. leave them cold int he morning sun. But, with Anna...damn it she was breaking her own rules yet again. But it didn't matter, in a way she was glad that she was able to stay legally out of trouble, at the same time, she was glad that Anna enjoyed every minute of it. With a little laugh, she allowed herself to be a pillow to the now sleepy firecracker, still slightly panting to catch her breath. She assumed that Anna's body felt like dead weight right now, but in the best of ways. When Anna murmured that she felt warm, Elsa tried to bite back a smile. She was absolutely adorable all tired out. Brushing a lone orange lock away from her face, Elsa continued to watch her as she slept, before feeling her own exhaustion encase her.

Whatever happens in the morning, she certainly hoped that this wouldn't hurt her in the future...not like many others did before.

_Oh Anna, what will I do about you?_


	3. I Care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those were hoping for a cold, dark Elsa, she'll be in there. But I'd like to think that Elsa is a very complex woman, and Anna is usually the more open book type. But I like complexities :D Hopefully you'll like what I have in store for these two.
> 
> ENJOY!

**I Care?**

Elsa woke up feeling a comfortable weight pressing on top of her, the scent of lilacs and sex wafted over her, making her sigh in contentment. But that reaction, made her twitch and she blearily gazed down to Anna practically nuzzling her naked breats as if trying to get closer to Elsa's warmth. The effort alone made her nipples hard, but she didn't care, right now all she cared about is whats going to happen next.

But it could wait, she would rather lay here. Its the first time in forever that she had someone that she kinda hope to see morning with. Usually after a woman passes out, Elsa would head to her study, not bothering to even get herself off. Even her moniker insisted she was a beast, a beast in bed maybe, but not a beast at heart. Elsa liked to think that she cares about a woman's needs more than her own, and its more than enough satisfaction, but once its over, its back to work.

Business as usual, but even the thought makes her wretch.

Play girl, but really a softie for divine women. She has what it takes to treat them like a Queen outside the bedroom walls. The blonde could never bring herself to. She hates hurting women...

_I'm_ _a hypocrite._

While she laid there, she was sure that Anna would wake up from her loud thoughts, and the blonde proceeded to move away from the bed. When Anna continued to cling to her, like a child not wanting to let go of her favorite teddy bear. Even if she was sleeping, that girl has a firm grip which is enough to send the blonde's mine straight to the gutter. But being the rare sweet version of herself, Elsa bent down and slowly eased Anna's tight grip from her waist, and lulled her back to sleep. Elsa huffed playfully at the sight of Anna's hair. Sex hair and bed hair makes a pretty heart wrenching and cute jerk reaction that threaten to escape the blonde's throat. But she swallowed deeply, and lifted the blanket and tucked Anna in because she turned slightly cool without Elsa's body warmth.

The blonde did take the time to run a slender finger down the outline of Anna's face, liking how Anna tried to follow the movement by worming her way closer even though she was tightly curled in the warm duvets.

Oh yes Anna I am certainly wrapped around your finger.

Seeing that she was staring, she picked up her clothes before stopping.

_Well…I mean I cant just leave her here._

Elsa looked over her shoulder to see Anna stills snoozing deeply, and shifted her gaze toward the clock, it was 7:49, meaning that Elsa had to be at work by at least 8:30.  _I could blow off work and spend the rest of the day- No no no Elsa, don't go there._

Brushing back her bangs in frustration, she continued to stand there unsure what to do next.

She crept out of the room before rushing to the shower, letting the hot water rush over her. The heat of the water made her hiss, but also groan with want;  _Its those damn scratch marks she left me...damn her._  She tried to clear her thoughts about last night, and was trying to concentrate on a way to make Anna leave the house, but not make it seem like she's unwanted.

Elsa was unsure what to think about Anna. She is unsure if Anna even know the city's version of her, the Snow Beast. Was she unaware of what I am capable of? Or was she just some innocent that stumbled my way?

She stared at her hands, not liking how suddenly cold it felt, when it was not touching Anna. But as the thought crossed her mind, Elsa smacked her forehead against the shower wall. Oh _what the hell Arendson! She's just another girl!_ Elsa thought, with rationale,  _This isn't like you to care, over some girl you just met at the bar no less. You were wasted, and she's a 17 year old, who managed to fuck herself on your thigh and make your heart clench- and..._

She turned off the water, and let the robe wrap around her body, not even bothering to tie it up. Her moral conscious got the better of her and she pressed her palms to her eyes, "Fuck..."

Elsa opened the door quietly, and stared at Anna a bit longer, while leaning against the doorway. But I really dont want to kick her out...The least I could do is to let her stay here and have breakfast with me before I go...but this meeting...Fuck.

_Its not like she has school...its August though...surely she has college or something. Would it be appropriate to talk to her...maybe after?_

Elsa quickly pulled out a set of clothes for Anna to wear, and quickly scribbled a quick note, and laid a small kiss on Anna's hand. As she rushed out of the manor, with her briefcase in hand, she wanted to face palm herself.  _Fuck...she has a better hold on me than I thought._

* * *

Anna woke up hours later feeling deliciously sore. The slight tightness in her muscles was enough to make her purr in contentment. She lazily pulled a hair out of her mouth,to sit up and stretch feeling her bones pop in multiple places leaving her satisfied.

She reached over to her side to see if Elsa was still sleeping, but the sheets were empty. A bit of disappointment filled Anna, but she didn't let that depress her entirely. The little firecracker  _knew_  what she was getting into, but she didn't know that it could bother her this much.

She threw her arm over her eyes trying to block out the sun from entering her eyelids, she just wanted to sleep a little longer...but the bed felt too cold to do so. But even as the little firecracker laid there, she couldn't help but think back on what happened the night before.

Although she was 17, she had a lot of connections to enter bars, she was more in to the dancing aspect, than she was drinking. Oaken was just a very chill owner and bartender. She stumbled across the bar, after having a really bad fight with Kristoff, the bulky old man gave Anna a smile before offering a cup of hot chocolate. the thought made Anna laugh in reverie, out of all the alcoholic drinks that covered every wall, the one drink the man offered her was chocolate. And it was instant friendship. And Anna was more than happy to enjoy what little freedom she had with Oaken's Traverse Bar.

But she was surely tempted to get shit face drunk just last night. And she wouldn't care. Her boyfriend at the time, Kristoff, was caught in a liplock with his roommate and best friend Sven.  _I mean, I guess couldve seen that coming_. Anna mused bitterly,  _I mean those guys practically read each others minds and are always in sync._

Kristoff couldn't handle her...but under the hands (and teeth) of a woman called Elsa Arendson, was able to send her head up to subspace and back. Kristoff was always downplaying her hyper active nature, and was always putting a damper to her moods with Kristoff's typical standoffish let's be honest here, his parents and his infinite many cousins and siblings were enough to send warning flags to Anna, as Olaf insisted.

But Anna had to ignore her best friend's advice. So what if she left out the detail that she was 17.  _Its not that it will stop me_ , but its not just the lust that prompts Anna to wanna seek more from the mysterious blonde. Its the fact, that Elsa stopped them from continuing to go all the way. Anna felt something warm squeeze her heart, and her lips curled into a smile. So it wasn't sex "sex" per se Anna thought, it was just grinding with our clothes off.  _Ah what the hell, it was totally something else...the way she -_

She shook her head vehemently, "You gotta get out of bed, you still have things to do Anna, shes not here, its done its over."

_Maybe she had work?_

Lo behold, when Anna prodded to (attempt to get out of bed) she hissed a little feeling her sensitive pussy lips rub against each other as she tried to walk to the bathroom without falling. Something caught her eye in her peripheral vision and saw clothes neatly stacked on the bedside drawer along with a note.

* * *

Little Minx,

I hope you didnt struggle out of bed this morning, although I'm sure you did.

**Anna snorted.**

I'm afraid I couldn't wake you up and continued as much as I wanted to.

**She bit her lip, remembering how good she felt last night. The sudden ache in her pussy was not from last night is now throbbing. She bit her lip and forced herself to continue, anxious to see what she would write about next**.

As forward as this sounds, would you like to talk about what this is? I'm intrigued by you little minx. You're fascinating to me. Its barely enough in me, to stop from wanting you. I'm getting ahead of myself. I left some comfortable clothes for you (because although that dress makes you look absolutely sinful...it shouldn't be what you should wear in my home), if you have business to attend to during the day, I left some cash on the side if you feel the need for a taxi, or ask my driver to give you a ride. What ever feels comfortable.

Stay out of trouble my little minx, and if you ever need help XXX-XXX-XXXX

X- E.A

* * *

Anna rolled her eyes, and thought it was slightly weird for Elsa to get all...affectionate toward the end.

But she had no attention to contact Elsa afterward.  _Why would I ever need her help anyway?_

_The only help I need was getting off. I got what I wanted, and I'm not looking back._

Anna cleaned up, slipped on Elsa's clothes, considering to rip up the letter before stuffing it inside the sweater, before leaving the manor, with her hood covering her eyes. When a cool breeze came by, Anna's lifted the front of a sweater to cover her mouth, inhaling sharply at the cold. When the scent wafted over her, her ached a little, it smelled like Elsa.

But its not like Elsa Arendson would ever know...a girl like Anna.

_Oh...right...I never told her my full name. Anna had to snort, Not like she needs to know_.

No one ever needs to know about Anna Soleil. Because...Anna, Anna always felt as if no one even cared to get to know her completely. But this person...this Elsa Arendson, was enough to give her second thoughts on-

_It's not like she would ever be serious..._ Anna thought bitterly.  _I know what youre getting at Elsa..._

* * *

Elsa tapped her phone a couple of times during her meeting, she kept toying with it feeling distracted as her thoughts lingered. It was a nagging feeling that Elsa couldnt scratch.

She was sure Anna would've called her by now. This is the first time that Elsa ever considered reaching out to contact a woman, much less a 17 year old. The now irate blonde was upset that this effort to look like she was approachable back fired as the sun began to set during the day.

And then she suddenly felt nervous.

_Would she-?!_   
_No she can't...Wait- Ugh I dont even know anymore!_

From lust, to anger, to what could be described as longing, Elsa stood to stare out into the city, with her hands clasped in front of her.

Who ever Anna is, Elsa was sure into one hell of a adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! Bitchy Anna...:D Gotta love her.  
> So any predictions on what makes Anna tick?  
> Leave your responses along with any comments and concerns :D
> 
> -Okaami-chin~


	4. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that there's questions below and it'd be awesome if you guys can answer!  
> ENJOY!

**Breathe**

"Ohhh fu-FUCK! ELSA!" The woman cried out, her hands clutching desperately at Elsa's loose hair as her hips bucked trying to get Elsa deeper in her. The blonde hummed a reply but if it wasn't for pussy lips mashed against her own, she wouldv'e told the woman to shut the hell up. Oh god was she too loud for her taste literally...and figuratively. deciding to put the woman out of her misery from the hours of teasing, Elsa nipped at the woman's clit and gave a sharp tug, and drove her fingers roughly inside pressing at her G-Spot. On cue, the woman's back arched into a fine bow, as low moans escaped her lips and her thighs quaking at the force of her orgasm. Elsa nearly breathed a sigh of relief at the near quiet moans now emitting from her lips. Silence at last. Elsa let the waves continued as she coaxed more cum from the woman who was now spent, and twitching from over sensitivity.

Elsa pulled her lips away, not without turning away and scowling at the wall. She didn't even waste a second longer before flicking on the lights, and tossed the woman her clothes. The woman gaped at her in confusion. She obviously didn't understand, didn't understand who she was in front of.

She wasn't in the presence of Elsa.

No. It was Elsa the Snow Beast. Cruel and unyielding after sending women to heaven and back.

"You have to leave." She said coldly, picking up her clothes and throwing them on. Her azure eyes refusing to meet hazel, as the woman scoffed and trudged off the room with shaky legs.

Before she did, she turned around and gave Elsa a sound smack in the face before leaving with tears in her eyes. Elsa made no move to rub her sore cheek, but stood there unfeeling.

She shook her head, and slumped back down on the bed sighing. The blonde was never that cruel toward a woman before. Hell she never speak to women after having sex with them, she would just leave them to rest, and Elsa would sleep in the guest room. And in the morning she would leave a note like always thanking them for the their time, and make sure that they lock the door on the way out. that was the routine. But this time she didn't go through it.

_And why?_

Because all she could think about when she went down that woman, was going down the little minx that was in her mind begging for Elsa to take her. Thinking about tasting her, thinking about kissing her, thinking about all the sinful things she would do to her if she got the chance.

But she never called back. And Elsa was torn. Torn at why someone would deny her, and torn that she practically pushed Anna away that fateful night.

One time I decided to act all noble and this is what I get? Elsa breathed out frustrated at how the many weeks turned out. Empty unfeeling, and feeling dirty returning home with someone else on her arm every night.

* * *

You know its bad when Elsa Arendson, isn't in her best A game. She was practically a fumbling mess when trying to pick up on women. She was a bit of a mess.

And now here was Elsa…at 21 years old, scourging the internet to find a little tiny feisty minx that seemed to elude her grasp at every turn. Why was she looking? It's practically like asking for troubling. The irate blonde knew that, but something inside doesn't sit just right. When Anna didn't call…Elsa was worried to say the least. Hell, she probably couldn't care less if it was someone else. The other women would've texted her saying that she was great and that they should do it again some time, but the aloof woman didn't bat an eye. But Anna was different.

She would like to argue that it's because of her age, she's concerned if she got home safely, or did she run into any trouble. More than she like to admit, she almost feels responsible for her actions, and deeply regretted letting it get that far.

No matter how far she searched for "Anna" for umpth time, she came up empty handed once again. She was tempted to search for Anna in person, but Elsa. Elsa was scared.

It may sound like Elsa is just being a whiny bitch and just being an overall piussy on not trying to find someone that was so captivating. But she was afraid on what she mind discover, or what might she'd be forced to know. So she didn't look. If it was destiny…if it was some other force that brough Anna to her, she'd find her again and things would work out. Sort of. Hopefully.

The blonde in her robe and boxers paced the room back and forth back and forth, trying to find a way to connect to the young girl once again.

_I don't understand it myself. But it's like…_  Elsa trailed off,  _I have to get to know her. I have to…watch out for her. But I don't know anything about her, so why in hell does it sound like I have the right to care?!_

Her nails scrapped her scalp as she tried to find answers but her empty manor and empty halls had none in reply.

All she knew was that Anna was somewhere in the city of Arendelle. And knowing that Anna was last seen breathing and alive in her home, and in Arendelle; and that Elsa is forced to wait until she can see her without repurcussions coming her way. But Elsa had now hwere to look, and judging by how well Anna eluded her for weeks now, that little minx wasn't going to make it easier for her.

Elsa could be a total creep and hire a private detective, but not only will her repurtaion as CEO of Arendelle Incorporation of Technology will be questioned, she could feel that it doesn't sound like her. Stalker Elsa didn't have a nice tone with it. Snow Beast was a title that she can at least feel a bit proud of. But not a stalker.

But that didn't stop Elsa from wishing that Anna would call.

At her secretary, Gerda's urging, Elsa took the day off. It was Friday, and normally Elsa would spend her free nights at the bar, not drinking but keeping a sharp lookout for anyone with fiery red hair and tantalizing green eyes. But no, elsa decided that this time that she'd step away from her usual nights and just roam the city, finally taking the time to enjoy the city and all it offers to her. She would go shopping but it didn't necessarily made her feel any better, she could go for a massage to relax the tense muscles that were on her back and hire a sexy masseuse. But Elsa shook her head, as her libido raged on. That would be a bad idea, and nows not the time for it.

When Elsa saw groups and couples, and friends walk by her, Elsa could feel her shoulders slump just a little bit with every pass of a black. Despite coming up empty handed with Anna, Elsa wasn't really known for her giant social circle. The blonde didn't have many friends following high school, and certainly didn't want to make everlasting bonds in the office with the exception of her secretary Gerda who was the secretary of her late father's. It was nice to keep her around, with familiarity but yup Elsa was a loner.

When Elsa wasn't busy bringing women to Kingdom Cum, the blonde was a hard working President, always locked in her study in the office signing, filing, growling through documents and documents everyday. Her business partners were intimidated when a bold 21 year old announced that she would be taking over Arendelle Incorporation and would personally see to every aspect on who runs her company. It's not everyday you see a bright mind throw herself away at work when she should be making something out of her young adult life. But Elsa brushed it off, making snide comments on how much spent times equal with her private life and her public life. The men wouldn't understand, not even Weasel-ahem Welseton Corporation who tried to out do her company at every turn.

It was annoying really that a snively old man was trying out best one of country's strongest and brightest minds. Nonetheless Elsa like being competitive it was in her nature, as it was being a bit of a cold human being.

Her aloof nature kept people at bay, but at the same time brought unwanted attention. A double edged sword really. It rbought beautiful women to her, but it brought pain of unrequited feelings that came after many nights. It was stupid for Elsa to continued to use it as a pathetic excuse to connect with peoplein a primal level, but its not like she knew any better.

But other than making people scream her name, Elsa wasn't known for keeping conversations with anyone without the implications of sex. Hell she wasn't even sure that she can hold a decent conversation with another human being without wanting more. God that made her sink lower. She didn't have anyone she could talk to, to tell them about how difficult it was to be in the top of the business world, or how hard it was to keep a stable honest level of relationship with anyone. The only thing she can do was work to death, work to make women feel good about themselves, and boosting her ego.

But in the end, it leaves her with a rush of guilt and disgust with herself.

It's also the reason why she never ties herself down to one city for so long. She always had to be on the move. She only planned to stay in Arendelle till the New Year before she heads to France to start her new branch in her corporation.

At least that was the plan, and then Anna happened.

Her inner struggle was stopped when her stomach growled, and Elsa figured that she had be kicking herself enough for the day, and she should eat before she starts her routine of looking at stacks of documents that awaited for her at home. It's not like she had to do them, but she didn't want to be held up because she couldn't sign some silly agreements and contracts.

Her heels clicked across the ground, as her feet dragged her into a little diner that sat at the corner of the Gas Lamp district. It looked quiet and relatively empty and she would rather eat there, than somewhere high end and see any of her former one night stands. It would be awkward and it was nearly enough to put Elsa's appetite in check.

"Really Arendson? You never used to care about what people think of you."

_Well yeah, but you're trying to be different now._ She argued with her mind back.  _But for who dipshit?! NO ONE!_  She reasoned rationally, but of course her mind continued,  _Well there is one…_

The bell dinged as she opened the door and slinked her way inside the diner, loving how cozy It felt and how her body started to feel warmer. A sandy blonde hair man waved at her, and motioned for her to sit,and Elsa returned to wave with a small smile.

"Sorry about not being able to see you, damn waitress is late again. " He shook his head in mirth, "But if she doesn't get here, I'll take your order, and make it too."

Elsa waved him off saying that there was no need to rush, she was patient she can wait. But she was tired of waiting. For her.

_Is she even worth your time Elsa? Really? Odds are she's never going to come around and give you a time and day. I mean if she wanted to she would've called by now, and just end my misery and told me off already. But now even when Im here...she's still all I can think about._

The bell sounded again and Elsa resisted to groan in despair, but didn't look up from the menu. All she wanted was to enjoy dinner in peace, and without Anna plaguing her thoughts for at least an hour or two. But maybe the other customer wouldn't be as annoying or obnoxious. Hopefully they wouldn't try to approach her…that wouldn't bod that well for them she was irritated enough.

"Oi! You're late!" the cooked yelled from the kitchen.

Oh so it's the waitress?

"Sorry, sorry Kai!" The waitress stressed back, her voice was agitated and tired but distressed nonetheless. Elsa felt her self being floored.

That voice!

She recognized the voice, before she turned around to see the tiny little minx rushing to put her trademark apron on. She recognized the bun that was almost clumsily placed on the top half of her head, with a few loose hair tumbling down to her shoulders. She recognized the freckled skin that kept Elsa guessing on how much covered her body. She was here. Out of all places, she was right here!

"Damn straight! Just get to it alright? There's someone that's waiting for you."

She stood up and was standing stupefied as Anna huffed playfully at the old man, before literally skipping to her table with her hands on her hips, "I'm on it Kai, you can count on me!"

Elsa breathe, holy shit, you have to breathe, your blacking out, DAMN IT BREATHE!

The feisty red-hair girl stuck her thumb out and pointed to the kitchen, "Haha don't worry about the old man over there, he's just a stinker right now. But now I'm here! So what can I get you?"

Elsa's mouth gaped, and the girl looked back at her with a weirded out look on her face. She waved a hand at the blonde trying to get her to focus, "Um hey? You alright in there?"

Elsa licked her lips, feeling her breathe returned to her, and her voice growled out a low soft, "Anna…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas why Anna never called back?  
> Final chance to vote for G!P or no G!P! So leave me your thoughts beautiful people!
> 
> -Okaami-chin~


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!~ Thanks for your feed back and your votes, and the council (me) has chosen! Buuuuuut! Because I'm going to a be a douche, you guys won't find out till they do the deed ;) So patience y'all, there's a lot more out there and a hell of a lot more teasing.
> 
> Thank you for those who favorited/followed/reviewed! You guys rock and I appreciate your guys time in reading this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Teasing with little pleasing. Mentions of Dominance and submission. If it's not your thing, please no hate, just carry on with another story.

**Control**

"Anna…"

 _No no no no no no . Please let it not be...A_ nna tried not to give herself away that easily. But she couldn't deny that even with just a growl, that she had an effect on her. Anna felt that all familiar shiver that crawled up and down her spine. Almost gave in. Almost. She was standing right in front of her. That same woman…

_God damn it Anna, don't give in. LIE. YOU HAVE TO LIE._

"Um yeah? That's my name…Like obviously its on my name tag. May I take your order Ma'am?" Anna stated as if it was the obvious, her voice albeit a bit shaky.

Elsa quirked an eye brow, "But is your name tag right there."

_Ma'am? That sounded kinda hot. I wonder how it would sound like if she screamed it….or moaned it out for me...would she let me. Damn it Elsa keep it in your pants you twit._

Anna scoffed and pointed to her right chest, clearly hinting at the aforementioned name tag. But Anna gulped when she didnt feel the rectangular plate there.  _Shit. Damn it I thought I could've played it off but she - knows_. Anna's mouth was gaped open, unsure how to reply to the feeble excuse of a lie. Elsa gave her a pointed look, and Anna felt rightly chastised. She blushed without meaning to, and she resented it. Damn her. She fidgeted unsure what to do. But she felt small and oddly comfortable under the stare of the blonde. But she was shocked that the woman who brought her to great heights was there, looking at her closely.

"Um-"

"I'll let that little lie of your slide," Elsa smiled playfully, "As long as you answer this question, Kitten, why haven't you called?"

Anna crossed her arms, and look indignant, "I have no idea what you are talking about." She made no correction on the pet name, Elsa noticed. It made her inwardly smirked, Well at least she's not fighting about that.

"Don't lie, you couldn't lie to me even if you tried." Elsa smiled jokingly, liking how Anna squirmed a bit as she stood, "Now, now I won't bite. But I am glad I got to see you again."

Anna gave a nervous laugh and twirled her braids, and looks at her "supposed customer" that she was had to serve."Well um yeah. Um so uh, what are you doing here? I mean like here?"

Um...out of all the times, she has to show up on a dead night with no other customers to distract her from the woman sitting before her. But she had to to... whether or not she wanted to because she needed this is a little hard to come by these days. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud. Because it was a tad bit embarrassing.

Elsa looks at the redhead, trying to figure why exactly is she doing in a place like this, she knows that this establishment is owned by not the most friendliest people in the neighborhood. Well except the owner, but the place seemed like in a bit of bad shape. But it felt warmer than she thought, and it sure as hell beat eating in a diner filled with obnoxious patricians who cared nothing more about showing off their money.

Anna starts talking, not going in any direction whatsoever, just kinda spilling out random stories about her everyday clumsiness, not much about her personal life. Elsa wanted to know about her, wanted to know a little more about the girl that has her whipped. Of course Elsa would never admit it but the thought is in the back of her mind.

Elsa asks the question "So why do you work here? You know it's not the most liked restaurant in town?"

Anna acting all nervously, unsure what to say to the older woman, she tried to keep her personal life as much as possible away from her, but it wouldn't hurt to say something back. "Kai's a nice guy, and needed an extra hand to run this place. His wife, Gerda is the only other employee here, but you know they needed someone youthful here. And here I am!"

Elsa smiled warmly, "Well I think you fit right in. It makes this restaurant warmer here with your smile."

Anna blushed and tucked a hair behind her ear,"It's just me, its nothing special."

Elsa grinned and stood up, sauntering over to her, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her lips ghosting over her ear, "I'm at awe on how adorable you are. I'll stop teasing you, if you'll serve me...dinner."

"Now that's just-" Anna's face felt hot. the implication of that satement made her her heart sieze and a tremor bouldered through her.

"I'm just kidding. But I will ask you as my waitress to talk to me...There's nobody here to talk to and I actually kind of want to get to know you." The woman replied coolly. "And tp find out why you keep dodging my question…"

Anna shrugged, but slid in the opposite seat regardless of the slight implication of her serving the blonde. "I wasn't sure how to even call back."

Elsa watched how the petite woman in front of her almost shied away from her gaze. She almost had to hold back a small giglle in how much Anna acted like a little kitten. Not that she would ever say that outloud. She could imagine Anna stomping her feet, and hissing at Elsa at the comment. Must be handled wit ha gentle but firm touch, Elsa surmised.

But as she continued to look at her, she was concerned on how introverted she was when prodded.

"Its okay, I'll find out some time later then." She relented.

An slight awkward silence filled the the air, the longer Anna fidgeted under Elsa's stormy gaze.

 _Am I that bad at conversations_ , Elsa groaned internally,  _It's even a miracle to think that girls find me attractive...man. I really need to get out more._

Anna on the other hand, was trying to find some excuse to not be Elsa's waiter.  _I dont know how long I can keep up with this. I have to get out of here._

"I can't be this bad to talk to." Elsa joked lightly, trying to ease the tension.

"It's not that you're not bad to talk to. I ramble way to much, and I'm awkward."

"That's a shame, I think you're special. In the best way possible."

Anna felt heat rise to her cheeks, and her mouth gaped open at how forward the woman across from her was being. She closed it slowly and gulped.

_Wow damn, Elsa you can be damn smooth if you want to be._

Never had Elsa had such a small polite conversation with a girl she's pursuing, most girls would kill to just even have a two minute conversation with the Arendson...Snow Beast Elsa.  _Damn this girl got me wrapped around my finger I wonder what's hidden in the feisty but sweet exterior of her._

Elsa looks blankly at the menu asks,"So what is the best thing on this menu, this place doesn't exactly scream best food of the town kind of thing you know?"

"Well duh, I mean you need to eat, but you could've went somewhere else-" Anna said in a pissed off tone, then she wanted to slap her face and crawl in a corner and die. "Oh shit wait that came up wrong, its that this is awkward, I mean-"

Elsa quirked her eyebrow and gave the tiniest of frowns, "No no no! I mean, its not awkward, it's just  _I'm_  awkward, you're gorgeous..."

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

Anna looked away, staring at the floor, thinking the floor was really well cleaned today, "Um...well yeah, you're pretty and you're hair looks soft, and you look soft."

Anna unsure of what to say, because she barely eats at the joint, truthfully she hated the food but she wouldn't tell Kai that and especially not tell Gerda (Kai's wife and co-onwer), she was like a grandmother to Anna, it would break her heart to find out that if Anna doesn't like the food. "Umm well.. I'll ask for the chef's special, I'll be right back."

"Oh no you don't, you aren't escaping me this time, I'll order right now, I'm just give me a salad, Raspberry Ice Tea and you're number." Elsa spoke smoothly, not wanting the younger girl to leave her sight.

Anna writing everything she heard word for word down on her notepad, even including her number without giving it a second thought. Only after she just finished writing she didn't realize that she actually put her phone number down, writing in pen she tried to quickly scratch it out, but before that Elsa grabbed the notepad ripped the bottom half the paper that included Anna's number and gave the paper top part back that had her order on it.

Just shocked on what just happened Anna stood there, staring at the older woman blankly, not believe she just swiped the paper out of her hand tore off the bottom half just to get her number. I have not seen that method before, Anna thought. She has had plenty of guys and girls ask her out and for her number but this was a first for her. She just took it from her. It kinda reminded Anna of a child who was eager for sweets.

"Anna...Soleil?" Elsa chuckled, " Anna Soleil. It suits you. Carry on, get my food."

"No! Give it back! Please please! Give it back!" Anna struggles trying to take a hold of the ripped piece of paper. But Elsa always pulled it away.

"Anna. Please, If you let me have this, I'll stop teasing you for the rest of the evening," Elsa conceded, stealing a quick nip in the ear, before settling back down in to the chair. The red-head flushed, and stammered a reply, "I-I…."

Elsa stood up, before Anna stomped off and gripped Anna's wrist lightly and pressed a kiss on her neck. "Better yet. There is something I do want...a small appetizer ...right...now… with your lips."

Anna's hands were shaking as she tried to steel herself from the the dexterous touch. She couldnt even clear up tables without trembing in front of her. It must be pathetic...Anna thought nervously, as she felt teasing touches travel up her lower back, the lower back of her outfit for work was open because this diner was a little more risque at night, the bodice was tied tightly but loose enough off some skin, and Elsa was taking advantage by loving how toned Anna's body seemed to be. It was as firm and as soft as she remembered. Feeling the muscles ripple under the teasing touch, she pressed harder at the lower circle of her back, massaging it. She toyed with the string a little bit, before fiddling it, "I want to take this off of you with my teeth."

"Ma'am, I - I should r-really get to the kitch-en" A nip there. "To start-" Another nip here. "your or-der." Nip there.

"It's back to Ma'am huh? You still haven't finished order," Elsa pointed out with a low growl, "And there's something I've been dying to taste…" The older woman felt the girl tremble under her fingers, and heard her breath hitched a little. A small whine escaped the latter's throat, but didn't make a move of rejection. Its like she was powerless. And if there was one thing Elsa liked, it was having control.

Hearing no immediate no from the girl, Elsa thought it was alright, but she moved slowly. but her hands never went for the knot again. Instead it went straight for the fiery red locks that were slowly coming undone. She deduced that the little woman had rushed her way here, without completely fixing up her attire. She rolled her eyes at the the imagination of Anna running up and down the stairs hastily trying to get everything in order. It just seemed like a very Anna thing to do.

 _This minx always has a way to tempt me…._ The beast that rattled inside of her mind argued back.

She ran her hands through her hair, and slowly gyrated their hips together, moving them in a slow dance that played across the diner. It was enough to fuel her desire a bit more, but even then, it didn't rise any further, she nuzzled the locks breathing in her scent and loved the cinnamon scent was was laced on her skin.

She had to pull back, before it can escalate even further. Elsa pulled back with a deprecating sigh, and hugged Anna tightly from behind, instead, using her head as a stoop for her own. The blonde let her weight drop and leaned a little but more fully into Anna's letting the troubles of her day go.

"The things you do to me." It was a low hum, but it was enough to make Anna frown slightly. Anna braced herself against the table, and felt the weight of the blonde who looked close to snoozing on her shoulder. The pair stayed like that for a few more minutes. Elsa nuzzled closer, loving the warmth under her. Anna on the other hand was feeling conflicted on the inside. She didn't know what to do.

"What would you have me to do you Ma'am? Customers are….always right," Anna hated how awkward it sounded coming form her mouth.

Elsa's eyes snapped opened, and her mouth gaped open at the implication. Did she just asked-

Anna looked up to see darkened azure orbs looking at her with what it looked like deep want with little restriant. It made her breathless but oddly safe. She tensed a little when Elsa spun her around, trapping her body between the table and blonde's strong lithe body. Anna squeaked and grabbed the blondes jacket by the lapels and felt her face flush when Elsa moved closer titling her head back with her head steady on the base of her neck.

Her voice lowered a few octaves, making it sound husky and was laced with want, "Do you have any idea what you're asking for?"

Anna made a feeble, "Yes" but the former shook her head, staring deeply, "Are you sure?"

The tightened grip on her waist and the loose tug on her hair was enough to sizzle her mind and Anna whimpered, "Yes."

She didn't hesitate to crash their lips together, feeling silky lips against her own. It was rough, passionate and she was dying to taste Anna. It felt perfect, puffy lips moving almost fluidly against her own, their pace was furious. Teeth clashed together, with rough nips with every draw of breath, and Anna felt her mind was swimming, with the thoughts of the blonde encompassing all around her.

She wasn't sure what to do wit her hands, but it as if she was being easily molded in the blonde firm but gentle grip, she leaned back letting her mouth open easily when the blonde was demanding entrance. When their tongues touched, Anna let out a tiny moan as she pulled away gasping for air.

Elsa grinned seeing Anna's eyes cloud with lust and near confusion. But she leaned back down and pressed a gentle kiss on her freckled cheek, moving lower to capture her lips in a slower kiss. This time Anna moved meekly, trying to follow the movements of Elsa's lips as she teasingly pulled away. Anna scooted closer with ever movement. Elsa smirked into the kiss, loving how Anna as falling into her little trap. Anna whimpered in need, when Elsa' refused to push back deeply against her lips, sje always had to move closer to her. Damn it all just stay still!

She yelped when her bum left the table and she was nearly falling before being caught by Elsa. Instantly her legs wrapped around her waist, and her hands wrapped around her neck. Elsa hands were running through her thighs, with one hand holding Anna by the waist, loving how light she was.

She pouted when the blonde laughed merrily, "Couldn't keep your hands off of me?"

Anna huffed, and hugged tighter, biting back a moan, when Elsa pressed firmly against her, her clothed sex brushing up on Elsa's pants. "You keep teasing me."

"Okay okay, I'll stop," Elsa relented smoothly, not wanting her to be upset. Elsa eased them down, before taking her lips again, feeling slightly addi-no getting addicted with the taste of Anna on her lips.

It was gentler then the other ones. Its no longer passionate, it was no longer teasing and playful, it was like a gentle pass of lips. They are just testing. Something they haven't done the first time they met. If anyone wanted a do over it was Elsa. She didn't want to make it out of nothing. And Anna felt her coming down from that the onslaught of emotions that was threatening to take over.

They spent few precious minutes like that, just simply feeling. Anna was almost sighing into the kiss, and Elsa finally felt her world shift slowly into perspective. This 17 year old, in just weeks kept this firm grip on her world, and she'd be lying if didn't it to stay like that

It was enough...it was enough to give Anna clarity to stop this moment.

"I can't do this…. You have to stop!"

Anna pushed her far away as her feeble arms could, Elsa stumbled back and looked down in her hands, cursing at her insensitivity, _Why did she push away? Maybe, I did push her too far. But I mean we only just kissed! Wait wait wait it's not about you, its about her._

Elsa gently walked back to Anna's side, and seized Anna by the hips, and looked at her with worried eyes, "What made you turn away from me?"

When Anna didn't meet her gaze, Elsa gently ran a finger to her chin and with a little pressure, forced Anna to look at her, "Please, don't hide these eyes from me. Especially when you're obviously...hurting. Did I hurt you?" I'm sorry."

She inspected the woman under her arms, taking in every key feature. Hair strands were loose from her braid. Elsa clicked her tongue, I _probably tugged on it too hard. Her lips were bruised, and there might've have been bruises on her hips. Damn it Elsa, can't you do anything right, the right way for once?!_

It was sincere, endearing, it was comforting to know that Elsa can admit that she was wrong, but Anna didn't feel her fear leaving her.

"I'm sorry-" Anna whimpered, but not without curling into Elsa's strong arms even though she shouldn't have. The last thing she wanted was the woman who was comforting her to find out. She buried her face in her neck, whimpering a little bit more. more.,"No…y-yes...I-I-"

_I'm taken. And I don't know how to tell you._

Elsa sat them down once more, this time letting the girl curl up in her arms. She wanted to smack herself at her lack of tact and lack of control. She wanted to show her-  _no no Elsa you messed up. You need self control._

Feeling Elsa hug her for the first time since that night, made Anna go lax and feel the stress of the day leave her. She knew that she had more to talk about with the woman. She wanted to yell at her, slap her, just anything to show her the torment of not feeling wanted. But right now, she could care less. at least for a moment, Anna was wrapped around her waist, sighing.

Elsa smoothed out her hair, looking at the girl below her liking how she almost resembled an innocent child who was chasing sleep. "I'm sorry Kitten... if I did hurt you."

Their silence was interrupted, when the doors suddenly slammed open, causing both the women to break from their little world.

"Anna!"

_Oh wow...an interruption. Does the fucking universe hate me!?_

"Anna!" A ugly side burned man walked by, looking disheveled and literally reeked of some stench that Elsa couldn't put her finger on it. But it was disgusting. She felt Anna tremble slightly, and if Elsa was good at picking up signals as she claims to be, she could guess...that Anna wasn't fond on this guy.

Elsa pulled Anna behind her. She glared at the man that was walking hastily over to them, and whisked Anna away from her grip.

"Hans!" The petite woman squeaked in pain at the rough handling, is everyone handling her like some fucking object? The nerve!

Anna lowered her gaze though...she couldn't have an outburst right now...Hans was talking. When he talked, she wasn't allowed to speak. The only time she could...was when-

"Anna, are you even listening to me?! You know better than to respond to me in that way!" the man hissed glowering at her. Anna subtly curled into herself, not liking how she was forced to the center of attention at the outburst that Han's made. Anna bit her lip to refrain from sputtering out curses, but she bit her lip harder, trying to stop from tearing up and crying in front of him...and especially in front of her.

"What are you doing there? NEXT TO HER?!"

Anna scuffed her shoes on the floor, not meeting his gaze. That was what she was taught under him. Always look down, "She's my customer. I'm suppose to serve her." She said as if there was nothing wrong about the statement. Well there honestly anything wrong with it. Well maybe except the kissing. if Anna had to be completely honest, she didn't mind one bit.

"SERVE HER?!" Hans alliterated with hostility.

"Yes sir." She replied with her head down.

 _Sir?! Why would she call him sir?!_ Elsa's mind screamed in confusion.  _Okay what the hell is going on?!_

"The only person you serve, is me." Hans breathed, looking at her with lust now cloaking his eyes. Anna shivered but not in lust, with shame and disgust. "You should be over my knees, begging for forgiveness for what you just did."Anna winced, and curled slightly in on herself at the threat. She hated feeling weak against him. But what can she do?

Elsa was floored,  _She's a sub? A taken submissive?_   _But how recently?!_  Before she took her home? Even before that? That made her mad. Anna was a submissive...that thought made her growl in want. But seeing these douche-bag's hands on her kitten, was enough to set her on edge.

When she saw Anna's face alter to a look of shame, fear and disgust, a surge of protection built in her. Elsa stepped in and redirected Han's attention away from Anna and toward herself.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She demanded with her head-bitch-in-charge-face on, she usually saves this mask for her business meetings, but there are situations like these ones were the bitch face was necessary. Han's doubled back and realization came over him when he looked at the blonde form head to toe.

"Arendson…"

Elsa shifted her weight from one leg to another, her gaze never faltering, "Oh, so you know of me?

The man met her glare, with his on, and seized up his shoulders,"Hans Wesleton, nephew and future heir of the Welseton incorporation."

"So the last bastard son of the 13 affairs your father has…" Elsa commented offhandedly, loving how Han's sputtered and turned beet red at the jab. Well its not old news, everyone in the business world knew that Han's father, the brother of Duke Welseton, Reginold Welseton was a man-whore, having many affairs with women and being the bane of the family name. 12 sons, before Hans, proved to be nothing more than just airheads, unworthy of handling a corporation. But Hans, something doesn't about him besides being a douche-bag didn't sit right with her. "What makes you think you're even worthy of being Anna's owner."

"You're out of line! You need to back the fuck off!"

Elsa fisted his collar,"No! You're the asshole who's out of line! She's 17! She's a child!"

Anna seem to cringe at the term, but Elsa couldn't see it, she was too busy trying not to rip Hans a new one.

"How the hell did you consent to him? He reeks of bad owners." Turning to Anna, that oddly protective feeling was seeping in. There's no way that Anna could have consented herself to this bastard. Welseton's were terrible…surely Anna knew that…

"She's promised to me. And she's all mine." Hans "douche-bag" Welseton replied with a sneer, "You ruined all the other ones with your cold hands, she's one of the few who are still pure and still so obedient to my commands."

Anna turned away from her gaze, making the blonde feel helpless at the fact that she couldn't defend herself from something that was true. and Elsa growled,"That's bullshit! If I'd known I'd never leave her to the likes of you."

_What the hell are you saying Elsa!? You're claiming her right here and now!?_

"What makes you think that you have the right to judge me on how I treat her?!" Hans questioned, "You're not even a registered Dominant."

"If I was, I'd be better at it than you." I know I was better than you. She came without me touching her, her mind said possessively. but that made her sound like Han's himself, and he didn't want to stoop to that level. There's no way in hell that she'd ever be on this level. She turned toward Anna, and tried to reign back from saying that she was this close to taking Anna. But if she said it out loud...who knows what would happen to Anna when she returned home to this bastard.

"HEY! ALL Y'ALL BETTER TAKE THAT PISSING FIGHT OF YOURS OUTSIDE. HANS GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DINER, AND YOUNG LADY ITS BEST THAT YOU LEAVE NOW, QUIT HARASSING MY WAITRESS" Kai called out from the kitchen, Elsa bit back a sound of protest but kept her cool.

She smoothed out the folds of her shirt, before addressing the patron,"Sir, let me finish what I have to say to her." Elsa trying to argue back, so she can make her point. "I'll be off by then."

"You better make it fast, I'm closing up shop." Kai warned. Hans nodded in agreement, the smug smile still on his lips.

She faced Anna, not liking how she turned away from Elsa entirely, with her back toward her. She saw arms wrapped around her body, as if she was trying to shut the world out. That bubbly, awkward girl, that brought smiles with every turn was not there. The posture...made Elsa worried. She may not be a Dom, but she could tell that it was a stance of submission...It was a stance of fear.

"I-" She was cut off.

"You found me, now you can go back to wherever your home is and find someone else. Someone who can be…whatever you want her to be." Anna whispered, with her head to the floor. She was already crying and the blonde wanted nothing more to take her home and comfort her. Hans couldn't be trusted. But even she knew the rules of Dominants. Once one is claimed, there can be no challengers. "Just another toy."

She hated that rule, that's why she never claimed, but at the eyes in this douche-bag, all it takes is for one naive little girl to get caught. And its over.

All the blonde wanted was her little Anna to look her in the eye and tell her that. Elsa stood closer to Hans, standing toe to toe with him.

_I know she doesn't want to be with him...I just need some time to find out why. And how I will get her back to the real meaning...of being owned and loo- STOP ELSA. ONE FUCKING THING AT THE FUCKING TIME DAMN IT._

"You're n-not...like that.…I'd take care of you." Elsa said over her shoulder, her voice filled with hints of guilt, and hidden aggression towards the situation. "Kitten listen to me."

"You didn't the first. At least Han's did that." Anna stopped her right there,"I made my choice and I'm sticking with it! t stopped working the moment you wouldn't take me. That was my chance -" She held back saying, f _ree from Hans, but he was standing just right there._  Letting her free hands to be clenched in fists she continued,"You should've never come here! You shouldn't never TRIED TO FIND ME. What you're hoping for…its not here."

Anna strained out, trying to sound like she was saying the truth. But her mind was in a whirlwind, she didn't even know if the things coming out of her mouth was lies or truths any more.

Elsa didn't want her. Didn't take her. Didn't stay with her. Only wanting to her to be at the proper age. She didn't try, she didn't search. Why call her if its not even a guarantee. That was Anna's thought process since that night, and now...with Han's, she wasn't even sure.

"So you ran away to a person who gave you a second look?!" Elsa said in shock, she took a deep breath, and huffed angrily,"You know what forget it." Elsa said over her shoulder toward Anna, before roughly shoving past Hans. Before she left, she turned to the patron of the diner and bowed, "Sorry for the disruption, I left a hefty tip for your service Mr. Kai."

Hans smiled smugly when the blonde left. But when Anna watched her leave, Anna felt lost without her there. "Elsa..."

* * *

Grumbling angrily to herself, chastising herself for leaving the diner with lack of grace as she would've normally done; Elsa stormed through the streets of Arendelle with fire in her eyes, she dug her hands deep in her pockets, hands curled into fists.

After a few minutes of walking, she could feel her anger die out, and regret seep back in.

"I had no idea all this time, who or even what makes Anna...Anna."

She's a sub. She's in a relationship. A potentially abusive one. She had been looking for someone to assume her role as a dominant. Someone to keep up with her hyper antics, someone to keep her grounded.

But even then, Elsa wouldn't know what to do. She's never dwelled on it before. Hell, she never even knew that this was a world that she'd be involved in.

She never even had a healthy stable relationship. And to know that a 17 year old was asking so much of her. Could Elsa Arendson even deliver?

All those boasts at Hans are meaningless...what source of validity did they have? Nothing.

She unclenched her fist, and felt a crumpled piece of paper in her took it out and saw it had Anna's number on it, the mystery behind Ms. Soleil intrigues Elsa, as she kept walking, not looking at anyone who so much as glances her way. Ignoring Hans and Anna's argument behind her, she decided that it was best to leave her alone, even though she keeps wanting more, she likes the rush the redhead gives her. She has never felt more alive and interested in a person, much less a girl, who isn't even Elsa's "normal" type. The blonde wasn't the type to care for someone or to be in charge of someone's submissive nature. If anything all her one night stands she rather be cleaned from them, cut off all ties, cut everything. But she can't...not with Anna.

But she decides to give it a few days, before she makes any decisions on whether or not to pursue the 17-year old and find out the mystery on why she's taken by the douche-bag Hans, also why she's working in a restaurant that isn't really known or do well, she knows that Anna can find another job for sure in a different establishment, so money can't be the issue. This puzzles Elsa, she wanted to find out the full story and maybe actually take her home. But first thing's first. She took out her iPhone, and held the home button, and asked Siri.

"What does it take to be a full fledged dominant?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another cockblocker ;) gotta love those. And boy did that escalate quickly. But the story is just starting people!
> 
> So any ideas on how Anna got paired up with Kristoff? Hans? Or how she came into the role?
> 
> Will Elsa own up to her future role? Or will she turn away from it?
> 
> What do you guys think? :D Leave me your thoughts beautiful people!


	6. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Anna and Elsa finally meet again after weeks of separation. Elsa tries to coax Anna in telling her about why she avoided her since that night. But Anna didn't say anything. Instead the pair attempted to get to know each other, resulting in Elsa smoothly stealing Anna's phone number. The two kissed and lightly teased each other in the middle of the empty diner, leaving Anna confused and unsure what to say to Elsa about her current situation. That Anna was a sub, and was in possession to someone else. Then Hans came in telling Elsa to back off from his sub/ girlfriend. Elsa confused and hurt at Anna's choices of dominant/boyfriend and storms out leaving Anna alone with douchebag Hans. But when Elsa storms away, she needed to learn more about the dominant-submission world, in the hope for finally taking Anna home and away from danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! I appreciate every single one of you!
> 
> Do me a favor though? Can you guys be kind to answer some of the questions down below? :P I know some of you guys are confused, and it would help me, help you all get on the same page with me.
> 
> But for those who are kinda shy in asking what's going on. Here's a little snippet of what happened so far!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of neglect and other darker themes.

 

* * *

**Discovery**

Anna sighed for the umpth time, as she wiped another table that was covered in messy spahgetti. Some people just don't seem to understand the need for proper food etiquette. The food goes in your mouth, not the damn table, Anna grumbled, feeling irritation build in her system. It was barely noon, and her shift had just begun. The not so feisty red-hair moaned in despair, at the idea of being stuck in this diner for another 7 hours. It's not like she hated the diner, its just a dead beat diner. No one shows up.

It was badly located in a throng of bars and clubs, its not really the best place to be looking for a diner, for most people in Arendelle would be looking for the best place to party.

And lately, customers started to come less and less. And right now, there had only be one for the past 3 days.

Confusion was set on Anna's features at the thought of how was this place even running if there was no customers. Whenever she asked Kai and Gerda, they would gave her a strained smile and tell her not to worry about it.

"We are doing fine right now, Anna. We just recently got an anonymous donation," They said almost quietly. "Things will turn around, don't worry about a thing."And well that had an opposite effect. She was worried, really really worried. It made her think of all the things they had to pay for: the gas that would never heat the grill, the lights to light up the bare tables with no one to sit in them, the water for dishes that would never had to be washed.

She winced at the thought of them paying for the broken dishes that Anna dropped, the repairs to the fallen pictures on the walls, and for everything after. It was even a miracle that she even gets a check every two weeks.

I feel really bad now for them. I wish there was someway i can help out more and not make it anymore harder for them. Anna questioned quietly.

She tried to think of a better way to reel in some customers, but as the minutes ticked by

_The last time some one was here was...Oh yeah...it was last night. When Elsa showed up, and she left a 2,000 tip. But even 2,000 dollars probably wouldn't cover everything._

_And I yelled at her too. Maybe she would've came back and told all her socialite friends that this would be a good place, if I wasn't such a bi-_

Her thoughts her snapped, when she heard a voice calling for her,"C'mon Anna, I don't pay you to start day dreaming!" Kai joked lightly, as he came through the door, with a box of fresh new dishes from the factory.

Gerda in tow laughed maerrily as she hurried Anna toward the kitchen to cook her a light brunch. Anna smiled fondly at the pair. They were surely something out of this world and so generous and kind. But the pit of guilt inside her won't settle until she found a sure way to help them.

But even while they were chatting away, and Anna eating the breafast special with her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk her mind couldn't keep away from the tall blonde who seized her heart at the finger tips. It made her wonder how far has she fallen…

* * *

Before Anna realized that she was a submissive, there were a couple of traits that described her.

She was loud, obnoxious, a mini dare devil, eccentric in the best of ways. The petite woman, had no patient bone in her body, always opting just to go with it. The term, "Slow down," was foreign to her ears, which usually results in Anna breaking a lot of rules and a lot of stuff.

She was also very likable among her peers, and she was glad that she had the ability to make friends. The problem was that she couldn't keep her friends as easily as she hoped.

"When will you ever learn to start using you head?" They jeered at her almost incessantly. Anna's heart twinged at the memory. And she smiled sadly, at her life now, where friends were sort of non existent besides Kai and Gerda. Friends easily dismissed her as some sort of a dumb broad, and it never cease to leave a small ache in Anna's heart.

She wasn't used to feeling disliked.

She was born from a loving family, who wanted nothing more for her to enjoy life at its fullest, as long as Anna was true to herself And she always thought well of her parents. They were kind, but…Anna hated to admit this to herself. You wouldn't have guessed that she didn't like how they can be a little bit dismissive with her actions. I mean, Anna had free reign with her life. She could eat all the chocolate in the house and never get in trouble. She could crash in the knights armors of the local museum and she wouldn't be yelled at. If she accidentally single handedly destroyed a face sculpture of the city mayor, Harrison Durmstrang, by dropping it at a gala, Anna was easily forgiven.

It's not like the fiesty red-head took advantage of this little extra freedom she had, but she also didn't know when enough was enough.

And that's when she knew that there was something a little bit different about herself. She discovered it when she was 16. So it was not that long ago.

She always felt the need to connect to someone, when there was someone who can understand her, but at the same time, let her know when to calm down. It wasn't easy, not a lot of people can keep up with her eccentric personality.

It's like she always knew that she needed someone to ground her and tell her enough is enough. And now at the age of 17, she didn't know what enough enough meant, stop. Even Anna at the age of 17 would've figured out what her limits were. But being born in a life without a sense of control and limits…well that was very hard to ingrain in her mind.

When she started dating Kristoff at the start of her senior year, he was the first to try to teach her that.

His catch phrase, "Woah there feisty pants," was used all the time to remind Anna, that Kristoff as big as he was, didn't have the stamina to keep up with her.

But the pair certainly had fun together. Like the one time Anna convinced Kristoff to go chase after a loose stray dog together, which resulted in them being covered head to toe in dirt, sewage slime, and trash, but at least the dog came home safe. It was one of their safer adventures together, but she still loved that memory.

And the other time that Kristoff convinced Anna that rock climbing would be a great way to wear Anna long enough for her to stay focused on one thing. what he didn't anticipate was Anna teasing him that she can climb better than him. With competitive nature glowing in their eyes, they would race to the top of the mountain, with them stumbling down the rocky trail ahead because of their sore muscles.

She loved that about Kristoff.

His parents were a bit fond of her. But that's just the thing, they were a bit fond of her. Anna would sometimes over hear their conversations at night. Granpabbie, Kristoff's grandfather, complains that Anna was a little too much for Kristoff. That she couldn't sit down long enough before running off to some other form of danger. that she'd always make Kristoff worried or drag in in situations he was not entirely comfortable with. Sure Grandpabbie had his reservations, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

Anna honestly tried her best to please the man, but it was sort of hard to, when she didn't feel all that welcome.

She wanted to find a balance with someone. And she thought it was Kristoff. But even she knew that it wasn't entirely meant to be. Kristoff only could share that with Sven. They just get each other. Well Anna figured she was a tough nut to crack, but she wasn't sure that letting her entire being in the hands with Kritoff was good thing either. So technically she had a feeling it wasn't going to last. And that hurts.

Now, at 17 and she knew what she wanted. But no one in this small city of Arendelle was going to give that to a small girl. THey figured she was just being her little naive self of waiting for Prince Charming to come, but that was entierly teh case. She wanted what Kristoff and Sven has. She wanted love, she wanted to feel at peace with herself.

And then she met Elsa.

Not formally at least.

But with Elsa...that was something...elation couldn't even describe it. Not even the feeling of diarrhea could describe this butterfly. _But surely it was somewhere in that zone_. Elsa ministrations with her fingers and her voice, sent Anna to subspace. She felt so spacey but felt so grounded and safe. Anna flushed when she remembered that she broke down nearly after the explosive orgasm. It shook her to her very core, but when Elsa stared down on her when it happened, guiding her down gently...Anna shivered.

It was want...and something else.

But before Anna could even decipher it. She fell into the most dreamless sleep of the mysterious blonde up till that morning. And when she woke up alone, more than she had to admit, it left her with a hollow place inside. Despite knowing Elsa as Elsa Arendeson. She just knew Elsa as Elsa that night. Just someone she connected with.

But the thing that she hated was that Elsa couldn't stick around. She had to leave. But the note that she gave her was sweet in her own way. But deep down inside Anna's insecuirty said: that she only wanted Anna for sex. If that was the case, Elsa wouldn't hesitate to go all the way, and Ana would let her. Her submissive nature would've let her. Elsa owned her that night, and Anna couldn't fight back ebcause she wanted it to. It was more than Kristoff could offer her.

Elsa was careful with her.  _Probably to stay away from trouble legally._  Anna thought. Maybe she was a bit strong at first in insisting. But she realized that it was a bit of her fault too.

The reason why she didn't call Elsa back...is because she was scared. Scared what being a submisive could mean in real life. I mean what are the odds that Anna found the one in a middle of a bar no less? The one who was destined to own her, but love her completely. Control her, but allow her to be her true self.

She knew that it had to be the same for Elsa too. Elsa surely needed someone to balance out her life too. But she didn't know her long enough to make it happen...yet.

Just that simple word, "Yet." was enough to fill it her with hidden excitement….but also hidden dread.

_Hans. Hans was something else though._

* * *

She was forced out her reverie when she felt a small buzz on her thigh. A squeak escaped her, when she realized it was just her phone, vibrating constantly. A text message?

Her heart started to race in anxiousness, her hands starting to feel a bit clammy. She was almost nervous of what she might find. It might be Hans, or...no no it cant be Elsa. She wouldn't want to talk to her after that outburst last night. And she wouldn't want to talk to Hans either. He was sooooo not happy with her at the moment.

 _I honestly cant blame her._  Anna thought. I _practically told her...that she wasn't needed anymore._

She picked up her phone and it said.

**Elsa Arendson: Kitten, let me apologize for my behavior. **I want no harm to happen to you from my selfishness.** I was out of line, but I will respect your boundaries. But, I want to be a friend to you. In case anything were to happen to you...I need to learn more about your world. That being said, would it be okay, if Hans let me borrow you for the night, to bring you to a chocolate parlor?**

The next text said:  **I hope you're having a wonderful day.**

Anna hesitated. For a minute. No no for about 4 hours before having the balls to reply. She tried to to formulate a response while she continued to do her chores at the diner, only stopping to look at the message over and over and over again.

Nearly smacking herself in the face, she groaned at the memory of Elsa easily attaining her phone number with her suave nature. She felt almost guilty of giving Elsa her number without really fighting back. "Almost."

Everything about that text message, sent red flags to Anna. It sounded like a real bad idea. She was Han's girlfriend and Han's submissive. It was improper of her to go with someone who seem to have a genuine interest in her. It wouldn't be fair to Hans or Elsa.

But that didn't explain why Elsa had to find answers from Anna about her inner nature. What did Elsa want to accomplish from this? Did she want to be a Dominant in her own right? Did the blonde want a submissive of her own? But if she was so curious to learn, why through Anna?

Even then, he wasn't entirely sure what to make up of the situation she was in. Elsa did say that she wouldn't go after Anna...until she was 18. But Elsa never said anything of not wanting to get to know her. Personally for once. It was a bit of a 180 of Elsa's character as a player, but curiosity piqued inside her.

Her heart fluttered, she wanted to get to know her too. She wanted to know that even when Elsa insisted that Anna could be the worst decision she ever made by going after a minor, why would Elsa want to be around her after everything that just happened?

Hopefully she can get answers. From Elsa. And from herself.

**To Elsa Arendson: Hans said...It's okay.**

The thing is, she never asked Hans permission. But it didn't stop Anna from smiling widely, when Elsa responded with a simple,  **":P"**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Anna and Elsa texted, with Anna's mood lightening up making her dance and sing while she worked. Kai and Gerda shook their heads fondly at the sight of Anna using the mop as a makeshift dancer/microphone as she glided up and down the floor with brushes tied to her feet, allowing her to slide and clean the floors while she sang. They figured it was Anna just being Anna, and left her to her minstrations.

Anna belted out lyrics from Beyonce, with a sad attempt to twerk, "We be all night, ohhhhhhhh~ OH!"

She slipped from her makeshift skates, and landed on her bum, with the mop, smacking her solidly in the face. Anna groaned and rubbed her face, and thought of the most funniest thing. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo of her and her troubles, with the subject title:

**I tried to twerk...look what happened.**

The reply she got just minutes later was something that made her squeal in delight,

**Elsa Arendson: You are absolutely adorable.**

And it was official, nothing can ruin her day, after this.

* * *

When Anna returned that night, after receiving the full details from Elsa, she was met with a cold shiver down her spine. She whirled around to see Hans with a mysterious gleam in his eyes.

"Anna…" Hans breathed, his eyes flashing over her features. He stood up slowly, his hands going to his tie pulling it down roughly, with his body barreling towards Anna's having her pressed against the wall. Anna groaned in pain, when her head knocked against the plaster wall, cursing at the thought of a dent being there. She felt his left hand, pulling her leg up and positioned it around his waist, leaving her legs open wide enough for him to press in. The uniform of her skirt rode up, leaving her thong exposed under the dark gaze of Hans. She couldn't fight his grip, but tried to struggle nonetheless.

"Did I ever tell you, how much I love your uniform..." He said quietly, as he continued to run callous hands acorss her thigh to the skin that connected to her bum. He slapped it lightly, watching the muscles tremble under his touch, "This uniform makes you look ready for me..."

Hans growled, reaching for his shirt and ripped it away fro his body, leaving his top half bare for Anna to see. She squeezed her eyes shut at the possibility of what's going to happen that night.

Anna's breath hitched at the force that her Dominant pressed her with. She gulped when she felt a certain hardness pressed against her stomach, and she tried to reign in her gasp,"Hans…"

"Quiet love. I never told you can speak."

Hans continued to run his hands down her thighs and up against the sides of her chest, squeezing roughly. Anna yelped when she felt his teeth sink into her neck, marking her roughly. She tried to voice a response, but Hans smashed his rough lips against her own, chapped lips nipping harshly against her. His tongue dominated against her, and Anna almost choked at the tease of alcohol and cigarettes against his lips. When he pulled away he smirked when Anna turned away, trying to heave in oxygen to her lungs.

That kiss...It was nothing like the silk lips that Elsa had. His touch wasn't nothing like Elsa's.

Hans then buried his head against her neck, kiss the column of her throat continuing to mark her with every harsh bite. His hips gyrating roughly against her, causing his erection to rub roughly against her clothed covered pussy. Oh how tempted he was to take her right then and there. The little pathetic excuse of a thong, was in the way of his prize. What he loved about the fear on her face, make him turned on even more, as the rutting continued.

"Fuck...Anna..." He breathed, his voice dropping a few octaves, when the head snagged against the inside of her thong, causing them to touch intimately, he roared while she squealed in fear, "No one can have you."

She tried to buck him off of her, but it only spurred him on even more, the hardness against her seemingly grew another inch. She hated how her body was starting to react, and tears welled in her eyes. A chuckled was muffled against her, neck and she felt her heart drop, and a small tear escaped her closed eye lids.

"Do you need a reminder of where you belong?" Hans asked with an ominous tone.

Anna whimpered, unsure of where this night will lead. She mutely shook her head, willing her body to respond.

"On your knees."

* * *

Far on the other side of the room, Anna's phone buzzed in her pants pocket, with an unread message flashing on the screen.

**Elsa Arendson: Hope you got home safely Kitten. Tell me when you're home, safe and sound.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun...
> 
> What do you think will happen to Anna?
> 
> Let me know on the box below!
> 
> -Okaami-chin~


	7. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Take Me Home!
> 
> I know you guys might have a lot of questions about the dom/sub world, but this chapter gives you a bit of a summary of what takes place in this world with a slight deeper connection.
> 
> But again if you guys still have questions, don't hesitate to ask them :D
> 
> Again thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! You guys are awesome!
> 
> Thanks to my beta StormCloud7395 for editing my mistakes and for taking the time to read all my works~ I'm grateful to you.
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of abuse. If you are uncomfortable, don't hesitate to turn away. I won't judge.
> 
> Enjoy~

 

* * *

**Fear**

Elsa was right when she thought that Anna might have just gone to bed. Because the following morning all that Anna responded was a text saying 'I actually can't make it today'.

She knew it was a little awkward that she's still wanted to talk to Anna after that awful encounter. They haven't talked in person since it all happened.

Texting. Texting was safe.

But she was at a distance from Anna.

And Elsa knew she was being a bit of a coward. But in a way she was glad that Anna declined, she was unsure how to approach talking to another person's girlfriend and sub. It was taboo enough that Elsa was currently attracted to someone's lover. People with a brain (excluding Elsa's intelligent mind) would've stopped pursuing. It was the smart thing to do.

Now, here she was at a darker end of the Gaslamp district trying to seem nonchalant as she eyed the club, that glowed with dark red neon lights. 

It was named Ball and Chain. The name was crude, but to those who knew the meaning, it was obviously a dom/sub bar, meant to house the city's dominants and submissive who can talk about anything they want, do anything they wanted, as long it was done with class.

Professionally done. Elsa noticed. If they are people there with manners, I think I'll be okay.

She's here for research.

Elsa straightened her shoulders, and marched in, flashing her ID at the man at the door. The man eyed her curiously, but otherwise said nothing.

She was tucked against the walls to avoid potential familiar faces, and sat at a table far away from the crowd, eyeing men and women interacting. There were mistresses who had their men knelt by their knees, while the dominant women discussed politics, the dominant men talked about their sexual indiscretions. And vice versa. Subs ineracted with one and another, showing off their collars and the prowess of their masters and mistresses. There was just a lot of variety. To say the least, Elsa was impressed.

She also saw that there were private rooms, intended for...ahem. Punishment and for pleasure. Punishment to stop subs from getting out of hand. And pleasure for...pleasure. Ahem, obviously.

There wasn't a sign of anyone being domineering or cruel to each other. Heads were held high with people carrying grace and sophistication. They were dressed soundly in tuxes and long gowns with the exceptions of the subs who were dressed a little…lighter for the evening.

Elsa had to admit, some of the items were tasteful. She did admire some of the female dominants and females subs that took up a better half of the population inside this little club. She saw cute subs, collared wearing pieces of cloth that barely covered skin. But she didn't feel lust, she saw beauty. This club was clearly different than being in Oaken's Trading Post where people were looking for drunks to take home and fuck. But here, people were here to have conversations, to acknowledge each other.

The relationship dynamic differed from the real world. Communication was stronger between the pairings and Elsa was genuinely surprised. There was so much trust.

A sub with her master eyed her with a small shy smile and waved at the blonde. Elsa tipped her glass at her, and smiled. When the little green eyed girl turned to her master, the master gave a roughish grin at Elsa. the girl was dressed in light purple dress that left little to imagination, but it suited her, and Elsa tipped her glass again at the master, who looked proud to have his sub at his side for the night. There was no doubt that the pair shared a dirty thought with each other about her. It was quite flattering, but she smiled anyway. She noticed that at times, there were small bouts of arguments, but it was quickly dealt with reassuring words and promises of light punishments by a few of the patrons.

What she also noticed was that, there were quite a few people who had no partners at all. Maybe they are looking for someone?

"Mistress, May I offer you a drink?"

Elsa turned to see a young woman who seemed to be about her age. She was shorter than Elsa by at least a head, making her frame petite and almost doll like. Her eyes were full with unbridled shyness, but a hint of mischief, as her brown eyes twinkled. Her hands were fiddling at her sides, as the brunette shyly looked away, afraid to get reprimanded for staring. It was a sub code, don't look unless asked to. Viewing for beauty is a privilege. Elsa gulped when she saw the woman dressed in a tasteful blue cocktail dress, with black stilettos accentuating strong calves, and a very curvy waist. Damn it…she's already got my attention.

Elsa cleared her throat, her hands folded tightly over the table,"Yes, you may. A club soda if you will." She noticed her voice was sharper than normal, and it had strength in it.

_That was certainly different…I never sounded so...demanding? No no, it was more like...uh whats the word? Straight-forward._

The woman bounced in her step and bounded away gathering her drink. When she returned, Elsa motioned for her to sit on the opposite side of the table. They stared, more like Elsa stared at the beauty across from her, while the brunette stared at the table. She was beautiful no doubt about it. And it seemed like she had a smart head on her shoulders.

But Elsa, in all her incompetence, couldn't start a conversation. She almost wanted to crawl in a corner in and die.

"Mistress, may I call you by your full name?"  _Damn it Elsa! Take control over your damn mouth and use it!_

"If you tell me yours pet, and look at me when you do." Elsa said affectionately, astonished internally on how gentle it sounded. Almost like she was talking to her as if she was deeply loved. She meant it endearingly though, but if the blonde had a way to describe how she sounded...that's what it "sounds" like.

_I hope it came off that way._

"I'm whatever you want to call me." The young girl said playfully, inciting a small chuckle from the older woman. "May I ask why you are here? I never see you around before."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, feeling a tad bit self-concious. "I'm…just new. To this place." She answered vaguely.

The brunette tapped her chin, "I understand. It's just that, a lot of the patrons know each other personally. You're a bit of a new face here."

"You got me pet." Elsa tried to let the embarrassment rise to her cheeks, but it was true. "Devious little imp."

She giggled prettily behind her hand, brushing back a loose brown curl behind her ears, "Welcome to this place. I'm Belle "devious little imp" Lafayette. At your service."

The slight purr at the end of the statement, made Elsa shiver. Damn it all. Who knew subs can be so...seductive?

Elsa's eyebrows quirked higher, trying to placate the sexual innuendo."That holds double meaning."

Belle winked, "It's implied."

Elsa laughed, and the pair finally started getting along at last. She learned that Belle was 20, and had been a sub for about 2 years now. Belle works as the local librarian and part time art consultant at the city's local library and art museum. What she also learned was that most of the people at the Ball and Chain were regulars because it was more than just a type of sex play. It was a way of life. Belle was pretty adamant of finding the perfect Master, but she was also content with enjoying life as an unclaimed sub for now. Although she was unclaimed, Belle was open minded to some short term contracts with men, and women. It surprised her. The blonde was under the impression that subs only stay attached to one person. Well any new information, gives her more insight on what happens in this world.

Sometime an hour later, Belle asked, "Are you-?" She motioned to Elsa's lack of a collar, and lack of a cuff. A collar or some sort of necklace, would be a sign of a submissive. A cuff on the wrist or as a ring represent a dominant. In most cases. Elsa possessed neither, so Belle was a tad bit confused.

Elsa lip curled into a frown, "A dominant."

Belle noticed the slight tense voice, leaning in,"You sound unsure."

"It's complicated. I was here to understand…this dynamic. It's fascinating I have to admit." She said offhandedly, trying to deflect the probing statement.

"It only shows one side of the coin Mistress. There are the ugly as well." The brunette admitted.

Immediately she thought of Hans, and she was near seething. "I don't like who she's with."

Then Elsa proceeded to tell Belle everything that had accumulated for the past month. Belle sat there, listening intently only speaking when she thought the older girl would let her.

After the rant, Elsa groaned and down her drink quickly wanting to feel the buzz hit her systems before she spills too much.

"Well she rejected you. You wouldn't be here if she didn't.

"She wants me. She wants to be with me." Elsa said in a tone she wasn't sure of.

"And I'm assuming after direct confrontation. She still didn't want to see you."

"Pet…" She warned gently. Belle was pretty upfront which was refreshing, but Belle knew to tread lightly. The sharpness of her voice made Belle wary, but chose a smaller tactic to avoid infuriating the new dominant.

"So you think that with you mindset right now, gives you the right to make her decisions for her."

Elsa shrugged,"Hans is a douche bag. And I wasn't trying to make her decisions for her."

"But you did. You said that you would be better for her. And you don't know what she wants. She was right in a way when she said Hans could step in that role. If that's what she chooses." as gently as she could, Belle tried to keep her voice light, as she explained Anna's potential reasoning. She doesn't have to know the girl in person to understand what Anna was coming from.

"She's in denial!" Elsa shot back. She grimaced when Belle flinched ever so slightly. It was so faint, but Elsa saw it anyway. She reached over, and kissed Belle's palm, muttering low apologies. Belle smiled at the thought, but felt the need to warn Elsa anyway.

_At least she's conscious of her actions. Most new dominants can't do that._  The brunette thought to herself.

"That's not the point. You haven't seen her in weeks, and you already made a claim on her like that distance didn't even matter. You make it sound like she's meant to be with you. But you don't even know the first thing. Do you have any idea how bizarre it must have sound to her?"

Elsa crossed her arms and huffed. "Belle..."

"She cut you off for weeks to begin with. That connection may be still there, but it's a different ballgame. Especially, if she's with someone who seems to be very possessive of her.

"I…still don't understand. She looks terrified, why is it wrong for me to point her toward my arms." Elsa asked quietly, more to herself than towards Belle.

"I think you do."

Elsa just sunk in her seat. Anna might be walking into another bad relationship if Elsa tried to make her believe that she was the one. Elsa wasn't even a dominant with experience. She was bound to mess up, and because of their messy first encounter, it already threw off the possibility of having a sound connection with each other. It might be just residual lust that's practically dying out. Wanting something that…that she isn't sure how to fulfil. Anna in her life? Treating her with loving guidance and obedience?

What did Anna even want from her life? A seventeen year old in a diner, might be the stepping stone, but that can't be possibly it. Did she want to be a chef? Or a baker?

Did she even know what Anna needed from Elsa?

Elsa wasn't sure what kind of dominant she wanted to be. Or what she could potentially be. From what Bell was telling her...and from what she researched online. Anna was right.

The submissive will only fear her mistress or master, and the trust will not develop as it should.

Anna might think that Elsa is only doing this to feel power. To claim her, mark her, and degrade her because Anna denied her. It was blatantly untrue, but who's to say that Elsa might turn out that way? There are some dominants who only play at being dominants. Abusers (who she might consider Hans as a potential candidate) use this to search for easy prey. They use their submissive as punching bags and they give pain because they are cruel, administered when they are angry and out of control. They prey on submissive who have very low self-esteem, thinking they deserve no better.

That fact made Elsa's stomach turn in knots.

There are other dominants, though, who are into sadism, but they are able to administer the pain showing the utmost control. Their reasons are of a different nature. If done the right way, proper dominants only use forms of pain like a hairbrush or light spankings as a means of helping the submissive release her inner pain that she holds onto. The dominant takes the pain only as far as the submissive will allow, encouraging her to use a safe word. A safe word is a word that has been predetermined by the submissive and her dom. It is a word that she will use if a scene gets too intense for her and she wishes to stop. The dominant would immediately stop the scene when the submissive used her safe word. Very often when the pain threshold is reached, the submissive will be in tears. A true, loving dominant will embrace these tears and tenderly hold his submissive, encouraging her to let them flow.

But a sadist wouldn't stop. Can Elsa even have the strength to punish Anna when she did wrong? Does she even have the power to stop, when Anna had enough?

Elsa wasn't even sure. She hadn't tried. And if she tried now...who knows what could happen.

Would Anna want her to write a contract if she got away from Hans?

A contract is a document that is drawn up by the dominant, stating the terms and conditions of the relationship. It may include such things as responsibilities of both dom and submissive, rules, infractions, punishments for infractions, reasons for dismissal, duties, expectations, and length of time the submissive will serve. Not all dominants desire contracts, believing that they serve little purpose in a true domination relationship. Other dominants do want contracts, believing it will make the submissive feel safe to know exactly what her boundaries and limitations are...and also to know that the dominant has responsibilities he/she must adhere to as well.

Just by herself in this bar with Belle, she was entering into the relationship with her eyes wide open to all of the possibilities.

She had learned a lot already. And she even discovered the true meaning of being a submissive. A submissive gives up control, but has more of a say in when she does. She has more of a voice in the relationship. When the dominant tells her to do something and she isn't comfortable, she has the choice to opt out.

There is much a submissive must consider in choosing a dominant. It is very easy for a submissive to get swept away under a dom's control without asking the important questions first. But by asking the questions, she will be saving herself a lot of heartache down the road. She will also increase the odds that she will be entering into a relationship that is safe and consensual in every aspect.

But that's just the thing...Elsa was worried that Hans didn't do that. And she's was even more worried that she couldn't even do that.

She had never punished anyone before; she wasn't raised to understand how this worked. She was an utter noob. What if she hurt any sub, and not just Anna? What if she lost her temper? What if she messed up?

Not only will someone get hurt, it would follow her. Elsa was pretty good at ruining women for other lovers with sex. But this was something different, much more permanent. Hell to the other people in Arendelle, this form of play or this form of lifestyle was unnatural.

Would couples be considered lovers? Playmates? Polyamorous lovers?

It was unnatural, and the way Elsa stepped into this world was unnatural...and that potentially could've destroyed whatever connection she has left with Anna.

"I'm an idiot."

"Mistress…you're not. It's just not in your terms. She's just has to come to you. Yes, she may be making the worst decision in her life, but you can't be the one to crash into it headfirst."

It made sense it a way. Maybe Anna only wanted her around was because Anna felt the need to make people happy and satisfied. Technically it was in her nature to be obedient or to make people pleased. Anna probably detested her because Elsa decided to pop up randomly back into her life.

_I pushed her away, I probably made her scared. Scared of me and scared of what Hans might have in store for her._

She grimaced and turned away from Belle's concerned stare. "God…I can't imagine what it would mean for her to be afraid of me." When Belle saw the conflict in Elsa eye's she felt bad that she was starting to tell her a long speech about proper etiquette. Normally newbies would be cocky and arrogant about their roles and would subsequently fail. But Elsa's role seemed genuine; it just hasn't been tapped in yet.

Belle was pretty comfortable with her nature, but Elsa wasn't. Maybe it won't hurt to guide her a little bit. For now. She reached over and gave Elsa's hand the smallest for squeezes, "Apologies for being so frank."

"No. It was necessary. I applaud you Belle for that. I just need more time in this."

"Perhaps we can get to know each other and find out together?"

"Perhaps...but I shall retire for the night. I have a business meeting tomorrow."

Belle conceded, but looked hopeful nonetheless, "As you wish mistress, may I grab your coat?"

"Please." Elsa gave her the smallest of smiles. "I'll pay for the rest of the drinks that you buy tonight. Thank you."

Belled nodded.

She thanked Belle for the company. The younger girl insisted that Elsa would stop by soon once more. The younger girl smiled and blushed prettily and told Elsa that she was beautiful and she hoped that it works out. Elsa was grateful and nodded, waving goodbye to the young petite French woman. And Elsa was sure to visit her soon. She gave the young girl a kiss on the cheek, and told her to stay safe and she would return soon so Belle could teach her more.

She knew it was kind of strange getting to know a submissive without the intention to claiming her but she was just glad that she could find someone on the inside to guide her along.

The first thing Elsa did was walked straight back into the diner. If looks could kill, Elsa was dead.

Kai and Hans were both there, knowingly aware that the blonde was eventually going to come back for Anna.

Anna didn't seem to mind the watchful stares; she was still cleaning the unused table. But Elsa noticed that Anna was tired. Elsa tried not to growl at the sight of dark marks on her neck and shoulders. No doubt that Hans had her dirty hands on her.

When Anna saw her, Anna glared at her, "You shouldn't be here."

"I know." She said softly, "I just needed to give you something."

"What I did was a mistake. You should just delete my number, leave and don't come back."

"Please don't…."

"I just don't know you. You came here, and you could've done anything to me. I don't know what you did or where you've been. I don't trust you." Anna said with a biting tone. Her hands were clenched at her sides, but her eyes were trained to the floor, refusing to look at Elsa.

Elsa wanted to retort that it was because of her age she stayed away, waiting for Anna to come to her but she didn't…she just stood there taking her fury. But she couldn't deny that stabbing feeling she felt with every word.

"What you want, isn't the same as what I want Elsa. I want to be happy and healthy and that's what I found already. And you need to go." She said finally. Elsa needed to leave right now, or else she couldn't keep her resolve any longer.

"You're right you don't know me and I don't know anything about you. If the circumstances were different, I would've liked to get to know you better…But I can't anymore because you're with someone else. And it'd be wrong of me if I drove a wedge between you and Hans." Elsa said with vigor. She pointed to her heart, and held a fist over it.

"I know I'm new to the whole dominant field. If I had you, I would've learned everything in a heartbeat. I realized that this is something that I want. To be able to care for someone, give guidance, but love unconditionally.

"Hey! You need to leave!" It was Kai.

"I was just-" She wasn't finished! She had to tell Anna more!

"Damn right you are, you're not allowed to come back here again! I won't have you harass her anymore."

Elsa looked at Anna who had her backed turned, and looked at the old man who was giving her the stink eye. She gave a parting look to Anna's backside and nodded, and bounded toward Kai who gave her an uninterested glare. From her back pocket, she took out a check and gave it to Kai. "I'm aware of your struggles in this diner. Because half of this street is devoted to my company."

Kai stares at the amount of zeroes that followed the 6. He was about to hand it back to her, but she declined it."This is to pay off the rest of the diner and all its expenses for the remainder of the year. I've hired a chef for you, so you and your wife wouldn't have to cook with your age. Then use it to pay off underlying debt if anyone who works at this restaurant. With the money that's left, take a vacation with you wife to any place that you wish, be sure to leave it under my name. It's on me. And I'm sorry, I won't bother her anymore."

With that Elsa left.

Anna looked over her shoulder to see Elsa's shoulder slumped just a bit.

Did she make the right choice?

* * *

Elsa made it back to her mansion, and tossed the keys to the counter. It slid off, but Elsa couldn't bring herself to care to pick them up. She by passed the empty living room, pass the empty guest room, and heading straight for her bed.

She shrugged off her clothes, undid her braid and let the locks flow through. When she crashed, she saw a little hint of green peeking out from under her covers. Odd.

Her finger plucked the little green blob, and tugged it toward her. It was a ribbon.

Elsa noticed that it was Anna's little green ribbon meant to tie her braids together. And judging how well worn it was used, the satin silk must have been Anna's very ribbon.

Her nose picked up a faint scent, and it made Elsa's heart prick just a bit. It reminded her of cinnamon, the first thing she noticed about the feisty red-head.

Her arm covered her eyes, and Elsa groaned. The following week is going to be one hell of a nightmare.

Lovely...

* * *

On the other side of the city, Anna pulled up to see her apartment was black, and Han's car was gone. She sighed in relief at the thought of potentially having a full night without him. She didn't want to deal with Hans right now, or with anyone for that matter. Hans could be doing who knows what, but tired red-head wanted nothing more than to knock out and catch some sleep.

But first things first.

Anna went straight to the shower and turned it on. She gingerly took off her uniform and draped it out a coat hanger, and hissing when her arms were tight, making it hard to extend her limbs.

Rotating her arms for a bit, Anna turned on the shower, and made sure the temperature was close to scalding. while she waited for the water to heat up, she went to the medicine cabinet and started pulling out various items she knew that she needed by the time she leaves the shower.

She kept her eyes from staring at the mirror. Because if her dull green eyes were to look up, she'd be disgusted with herself. Feeling the steam engulf the room, Anna stepped into the shower, her back facing the hot water.

Lines, after lines, after lines. Pink, swollen and covered with welts were peppered all over her back. Some were cut open already, and some were just healing. the hot water despite the intensity, it began to wash away the dried blood, and all of Anna's stress that accumulated the whole day. She just sat there, curled into a ball, not bothering to care that the heart water might be burning her. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't bothered at all.

Anna whimpered at the pain, at the thought of what happened the night before. Hans, Hans went a little bit overboard.

Anna nearly smacked her self in the face at the thought of defending him. Surely it was just a mistake she thought. He said that she was forgiven and they can start over with a clean slate.

But why did she feel so dirty?

She leaned back and tried not to cry, when Elsa said that she'd leave her alone for good. She didn't want her to go. But Anna wasn't safe and she wasn't sure when she would ever be. The blonde wouldn't wait for that much longer.

She was running out of time. Anna looked up, tears streaming down her eyes, desperate globes looking for an answer to her situation. Instead she prayed, when she got no answer.

She prayed that she can hold out just a bit longer.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to those who were curious on what happened to Anna...well there you go.
> 
> Comments? Questions? Concerns? Feelings?
> 
> Let me know~
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	8. Sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~ Sorry for the wait, by the time I post this, I could finally say that I graduated. So to all those graduates out there, congratulations Class of 2014, you've made it. Blood, sweat and tears...mostly tears have gotten you this far, and it's time to start a new chapter in our lives. And for those fic, it's the start of a new chapter for Elsa and Anna.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience most of all, and of course kudos/bookmarks/subcriptions/coments and the pms you guys have sent me asking when the updates are coming. And here they are :D
> 
> Shout out to Intoccabile, codenameSimsAddict, kitty Welshe, FurrySaint ,Amy OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli for being absolutely encouraging, you guys rock!
> 
> To Demon Cat 8 who caught the mistake about Elsa's secretary. For the sake of the mix up, a younger hotter secretary will take Gerda's place :D
> 
> Alrighty, on with the story! And make sure to respond to the questions below :D
> 
> Warning: Dark Themes and heavy swearing by Elsa (obviously) And a special surprise for you guys.

**Sessions**

_"Ah! Ah! Hans...please"_

_"Anna...Anna...I thought I told you to be quiet."_

_Her lithe wrists tugged roughly against the silk ties that kept her cuffed on the bed posts. She bit her lip roughly, and threw her head back at the feeling of leather smacking against the once near virgin skin of her back. Tears were starting to rise, as she tried to valiantly keep from crying, she didn't want to prolong her punishment any longer than she should._

_With one solid smack, she let a small whimper escape her, "Fuuuuuck!"_

_Hans from where he was standing clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction; she was supposed to be quiet, obedient. His hands tightened against the whip, as he circled her, letting the leather run through the cracked skin of her back. His hands reached for her hair, tugging it roughly as he reared her head back. Anna cried out at the treatment, her eyes locked on to Han's daunting ones. She felt a small tremor of gear run up and down her spine, as he spoke lowly, "Why do I have to repeat myself with you Anna?"_

_He let her go, allowing her body to drop unceremoniously back on the bed with a small thump. Her head lolled to the side, as she tried to apologize to her master._

_"Stop struggling. Just for your insolence, that's another ten more strikes."_

_Anna's heart seized._

_"I swear to god Anna, if I hear any more, I'll bring out the cane. Now be a good girl for me, and take you punishment quietly."_

_The small woman squeezed her eyes shut, the tears finally escaping as the rhythmic smacks continued for another hour._

_He grinned, as his sub started to finally reciprocate. "You're finally starting to understand your place...Anna."_

* * *

"Anna."

Anna opened her eyes, and looked around confusedly. She sat up in bed, looking around to see if Hans was here. But the bed was empty. Her breathing escalated just lightly at the thought of Hans being at the house, she jumped out of bed, scurrying around cleaning up the mess she made from last night, but was surprised to see that she was alone at the apartment. There was no sound of the TV, no sounds of angry grumbling, no sounds of broken class or slammed doors. She was utterly alone. But it was the silence itself that was unnerving. It's out of the ordinary. Would Hans come back with a punishment far worse than yesterday?

She shivered involuntarily, feeling sick; she dropped back on the bed and sighed heavily. Her body was still sore, bruises still visible on her freckled skin. It was all thanks to make up and a lot of lying that allowed her to dodge probing questions. All she needed to add to the picture was a brave face that she had to show the world. But her dull eyes spoke volumes, if only the most obserant can see.

She was hurting over all...but it was okay...right?

* * *

_"Fuck! Hans...Ah you're..."_

_Her master sank his teeth at the same spot as always when it came to Anna. Flicking his tongue over it to almost soothe her, but Anna wasn't feeling so comforted. If it weren't for the silk ties on her wrists, Anna would be scrambling for leverage or a way for the insistent pain in her neck to stop._

_"I can't'-...Ah! Hans! Please!"_

_Han's free hand untied Anna's right wrist, and motioned it to cover his lap. He hissed at the feeling of her unexperienced hand finally coming in contact with his clothed cock. She twisted her hands, up and down, just the way Hans liked it. She waited to hear Hans' breathing picked up, for his member to expand and pulse quickly. It was only then that she knew that this was going to end soon. Her heart pounded in her chest, when Hans tore her hand away, trying it once more against the post. He grabbed her legs that was bent on the bed, and spread them so he was allowed to settle in between her closed pussy. Anna bucked, feeling scared that Hans was actually going to take her. Right then and there._

_"You stay right there...And don't move."_

_His lips went back against her neck, and Anna cried out feeling as though Hans was trying to drain the life from her. Anna whined at the feeling of Hans thrusting slowly, his cock rubbing against her soaked panties. He made sure to do it slowly, teasing her at the same time punishing her for fighting back._

_Hans may not be taking her virginity right there, but it was torture to just lie there, having him mark her as if he was creating art. Her neck must have been black and blue right now, but the insistent throb would remind her always that she belonged to Hans. When he pulled away, there were teeth marks indented deep into her freckled neck. With one hand, he grabbed her chin, forcing her from her bent over position to look at him in the eyes._

_"I don't want you to ever move, when I'm marking you." He growled harshly. "I want people to know, especially her...that you are mine! I want to show them proof that I own you."_

_He released her, as his thrusts continued, effectively rutting against her open legs. He wasn't entering, but the feeling of his powerful hips smashing against her sore ass, was enough to make her breath heavily against the sheets._

_"I want them to wonder who left this bruise on your neck. I want them to know that no one can ever do that to you. I want them to see you marked."_

_Anna choked at the feeling of Han's hands wrapped tightly against her neck, squeezing slightly at the bruised mark. It was then that Hans decided to speak softly, "If you ever cover it up...I'll be sure to take out the whip and punish you."_

_Anna sobbed as Hans continued to mark her. "Yes sir! Fuuuck!"_

* * *

She was actually good about that though. No one bothered her about it. She just made sure she went about her own business. As long as she followed the rules, she wouldn't get punished. Simple as that. If she were to get in trouble, just take the punishment like a good girl, and all would be forgiven. At least that's what Hans told her.

Her green eyes that used to be so bright were now dimmed with false cheer. _Forgiven huh? Sure as hell feels like it. That's how it was supposed to be isn't it?_

Anna buried her hands into her hair trying to keep the tears that were threatening to escape. She really, really tried to keep from making mistakes. She made sure she didn't make a mess in the kitchen, didn't drop his meals, and didn't make too much noise when she got home. Made sure all his clothes were clean and pressed.

Despite all her assurances to herself, Hans made it clear that there was something to be done about Anna's behaviour.

_Anna you made a mistake. It's okay baby girl, it's in your nature, and it's my job to make sure it never happens again._

The red-head would just look at him blearily and mutely nodded, there was no way that Hans can be wrong.

It's been about a month since she was contracted to be with Hans. And so far that made 13 sessions. 13  _long sessions._  She sighed, and looked at the clock; now was not the time to think about the technicalities of what had happened. That can wait until later. She has to go get ready for work, and she wanted to leave before Hans stumbled on home.

After slipping on her uniform gingerly, tying the straps gently at her lower back, plaiting her hair in her signature braids, Anna Soleil was ready for the day.

She made sure to lightly dab her face with makeup to cover her jaunt face that screamed exhaustion before dragging her body out of the apartment and out to the streets of Arendelle.

But first things first, she has to take a little detour. Why not? She still had time to kill. Her shift may not start for about another 2 hours. Kai and Gerda won't mind anyways, most of it was party renovating the diner with the money donated from the night before. On her way she took a scenic route, avoiding the direct pathway toward the diner. It's kinda silly but Anna liked the adventure of getting to her destination, not being straightforward with it. She dodged the moving bodies, gingerly avoiding any of her cuts to be touched as the coarse fabric brushed roughly against it. It sucked, but what can you do, it was the life she lived. She had a master there is nothing wrong with it.

When she reached her destination, Anna opened the door and greeted the familiar face with a shy wave. The librarian looked up from her desk and waved back, "Hey Anna! You here for the daily read?"

"You know me, can't go to work without reading the latest news and gossip!" She called out from over her shoulder as she passed the brunette, "I'll be a bit short with it, and I still have to open up shop with Gerda and Kai."

"Be sure to tell them "Hi" for me will you?"

"Of course!"

She skipped to the back of the library where she always sat. She scanned the table to see the familiar headlines of the city's magazines and newspapers, and began to read. She turned her attention back to the magazine that seemed to be mocking her. It showed perilous images of Elsa with numerous other girls on her arm. Elsa with her usual roughish smirk, her eyes locked on the camera, and no doubt that she felt heat rise in her body. Anna bit her lip and cursed on how even an image of Elsa was enough to reduce her to lust over her. Her hands unknowingly traced across the blonde's lips and hair to the slender neck that seemed pure, but was no doubt marked by many others. She took a deep breath and opened the page to the title cover story, curious to see what Elsa Arendson has been up to.

* * *

**Arendelle Frosted Times: The Arendson Incorporation in Dead Lock with Foreign Allies. Will the limited supplies of lithium put an end to the short legacy of the Arendson name? Who will then supply the city with state of the art technology?**

_It is no surprise that our aspiring Elsa Arendson had gotten in a bit of a bind against foreign competitors who all struggle in finding the perfect location in mining lithium ores. It is lithium a component that most of Arendson technologies depend on for functioning hardware. Lithium used to be prominent in the Northern Mountain just 100 miles from Arendelle city, but after years of wear and tear, the mountain is now made a landmark, by the Arendson family. Despite pleasing environmentalists support for preserving a city landmark, others are disastified with the Arendson family. With very lithium to spare, whose to say that there would be no more left to run technology under the Arendson brand. The young genius struggles to take control of what's left of the Arendson legacy._

_"It's certainly not easy," the young woman insisted. "But my associates and I are doing our very best to accommodate not just our city, but also keep peaceful ties with our foreign companies. Compromise is the key to success."_

_Bold words from our resident genius, hopefully over the next few weeks, let us all hope that her words hold true._

* * *

**Insider News: Elsa Arendson, 21, the youngest billionaire and the head of Arendson Incorporation rises to the top of the Technology race against Wesleton Co. and Foreign Countries after Henrik Arendson's death.**

_It was just this January (keep in mind, it's August right now), that Henrik Arendson had passed away in a boating accident along with wife Elise Arendson, leaving their only heir Elsa as the leader of their multi-billion dollar industry that is called Arendson Incorporation the leading brand of state of the art technology. For years, Henrik's legacy hold many milestones which included the Air Touch computer, where you can type emails, surf the internet, write down business presentations all without using a computer, but using your finger tips touching thin air; another being the patent the first virus free computer software that has a life expectancy of a decade per computer battery life, along with several other inventions. But it deeply saddens many fans that their number one role tech god has passed away._

_With Elsa Arendson, despite being poorly received by her older male counterparts in neighboring competitors, she has strived in the field making bold new changes to her father's inventions and ideas of what it means to have perfectly accessible technology. In order to do that, the young entrepreneur has opened up businesses world wide, allowing revenue to pour into her company effectively shutting out competition in comparison to her Father who was struggling to keep the top seat. Other countries who are less fortunate are now able to bring their economies to a more stable state, allowing them to grow to not 3rd world countries anymore, but 2nd role countries._

_Who would've thought that Arendson would not just give back to it's own city, but also to the world?_

_Welseton Corp. is now in big trouble, because it looks like Arendson's will not let grief slow them down. Look out world, Elsa Arendson is here to stay!_

* * *

**Arendelle Inquirer: Where in All of Arendelle is Our Resident Play Girl? Elsa Arendson, avoiding the club life, is she finally thinking about settling down? Say it isn't so!**

**That's right you heard it here in Arendelle Inquirer, Elsa Arendson has not been seen in her usual hangout spots in the Gaslamp District of Arendelle. Our favorite blondie has been MIA, and we would all like to know the reason why.**

_It's not a surprise for us to see Elsa with another woman on her arms, we all know how effective her charm is. But not seeing her around is equally more surprising. Just 3 weeks ago she was just seen with Ariel Triton of Triton Industries who is also Elsa's business associate. She was last scene crying at Oaken's Trading Post, claiming that it was for the best._

_"Elsa is a remarkable woman, she is thinking about both our futures. And that's all I would like to say for the moment."_

_Surely we would expect to see Ariel slander against the Arendson name, but the pair are too professional to let that happen. Perhaps there is more to the story then meets the eye. After Ariel, the blonde went missing, coincedence? Our readers like to disagree._

_Is it possible she is seeing someone seriously on the side, if she is she is certainly making the effort from hiding her from the public._

_It sounds more like she is ashamed that she is settling down, if she is. Why not show off her new beau if she is indeed ready?_

* * *

To say she was annoyed was an understatement; to say she was going to punch someone and throw them out the window would be the best way to describe it.

Settling down my ass...that's not happening.

Just by reading these magazines and newspaper, was enough to set Elsa Arendson in a very pissed off mood. She threw the magazine at the wall, not caring about the rest of the lies that the magazine continues to spew in its' pages, and not caring if the loud sound alerted her co-workers. The now enraged blonde was generally a very calm, very calm boss. But it was news like this that pissed her off. Well the news about her ongoing competition with other companies with other nations is albeit true to some extent (she still wanted to find out the son of a bitch that leaked top secret information), she didn't want the rest of her life to be advertised.

Then again, it was partly her fault for choosing a life of luxury, ladies, and lots of sex. Let's all be honest here, who wouldn't want to spend a night with Elsa? The Snow Beast?

Certainly not Anna, her mind mocked.

Well that just stung her pride a bit. She should really start getting over it. Since when did Elsa grovel over someone that rejects her? It seemed like a complete 180 from last night with her conversation with Belle, the blonde still had the human nature to get mad over something like this. And with the magazine and her mind mocking her...well to hell with being the bigger person.

She crossed her arms and glared out into the window of her office. There were about 2 million people in the city. That's 2 million other people that Elsa could give a damn about. But no, it had to be a 17 year old who doesn't want her. Curse her. Curse her green innocent eyes; curse her for being so sexy and cute at the same time. Curse her for making the blonde wrapped around her finger. Fucking curse her for making the blonde want her. She may have only seen her cum once, but it was still something she wouldn't mind seeing over and over.

"Damn it all."

She punched the wall, not caring if her ego and her hand were bruised. Not only that, to add to her ever growing irritation she actually had to have a meeting with Hans "Douchebag" Wesleton

As boastful as he was about his position, he was indeed a business partner. A very...important asset to her plans.

But it didn't mean she had to like him.

She hated all Wesleton's (she had to thank her late father for that. It was bit of a family thing too) in general…but because it was Hans, it was extra hate. He has Anna. He reeked of bad ownership. (How could she smell it? Belle reminded her that all doms carry a certain aura.) And Hans in general just stinks.

He was in her turf now, there's no way in hell she was going to let Hans dominate her in the business meeting today. A small knock brought her back to her senses, and she cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders.

"Enter."

"We are ready for you Ms. Arendson.

Her secretary winked, and Elsa shuddered. Muttering to herself, she wondered why she even bothered hiring a young assistant in the first place. Elsa eyed her cautiously, with a small tight smile.

_Oh god...I'm a living cliché. I hired her for the sake of fucking her. A boss...having sex with my own secretary._

Her mind mocked her; you thought she was a good fuck, as competent as she was.

Elsa groaned,  _I don't want her anymore, but I can't just fire her, for creeping me out. I practically handed this job to her._

Now wasn't the time to think of her hot secretary, she had to get to the meeting on time.

"Thank you...um Wendy."

"Anytime Ms. Arendson, would you like me to stay behind and lock up?" She purred at the end of the question, there was deep...deep...deep implication there, and Elsa in all her frustrated libido, was seriously contemplating of taking up on her offer.

Ah well, she's not bad on the eyes. And she is...skilled. Her mind went back to think of Anna, but seriously, when was the next time she was getting any?

Fuck it.

She nodded and grabbed her suitcase, following her secretary out the door.

A little quickie wouldn't hurt.

* * *

When she entered moments later, tussling her hair back into place, straightening out her blazer and her blouse, she heard all side conversations die instantly. Her eyebrows quirked upward, and her cyan eyes were filled with amusement; she loved the effect she had on them. Despite being young, she had enough power to silence them all. It may be out of respect, but at the same time, it was because she was that good at what she does.

Most of the men sitting before her were old age, and obviously conservative. Having a female and youngster there was unsettling and out of the ordinary.

Triton's Industries, head leader, Hugo was one of her main challengers. She couldn't really blame him though for being wary with a young mind. He had the experience far beyond anyone at the meeting, but Elsa always liked to remind him that she had the talent. It was an ongoing thing. Hugo liked to argue that talent meant nothing if there was no experience. The irate blonde argued back that she had experience shadowing her late father. She was more than ready to take up the mantle.

And wasn't not only Hugo that liked to point out that Elsa didn't have a place in this world. There was also Jafar, the ambassador and representative of Arabian goods from Saudi Arabia, of course Duke Wesleton (her leading competition) and many others, but she was too annoyed to even bother recognizing their faces.

"Gentleman. I believe the last time we left off; we were talking about our imports from Norway?"

The men nodded, grumbling under their breath, "We were discussing that it would be best to cut ties from them; we aren't receiving much besides small amounts of aluminium and lithium deposits. It isn't enough to supply a factor-

"No we will not be cutting ties from them, they are loyal to our products." Elsa replied flippantly, giving her attention to the inconsistent numbers of her stocks that was on the paper.

"Arendson, the deficit we are in is the deep end, we have to think about cutting our losses with Norway, and after all they have nothing to offer us, not since your father died." Jafar pointed out, rubbing his long goatee. "We have pretty much stripped their country clear of all lithium deposits."

Her fists tightened at the mention of her late father.

"Like I said, we're still keeping ties with them."

Murmurs were scattered in between the chairmen.

"I did not stutter, this is my decision, Norway is valuable."

Han's asked with an aggravated tone, "Like how?"

She was silent, but she knew that Norway in some way was relying on her.

"The decision is final."

"You didn't even consider the possibilities." Hans (who took Duke's place at the meeting) countered. "They are other people who are willing to supply us with more ore deposits."

She glared at Hans, who looked at her with disdain.

"I don't need to consider it if I already knew beforehand what it is I'm doing." She gritted out, enunciating every word with a biting tone.

_I swear to God and all that is holy; I will throw him off this building if he speaks again._

"Well I don't believe you told us."

_That's it, I'm throwing him off this building!_

"I'd be no better than the Wesleton Corporation, if I did that. It's like picking up a stray cat and leaving them once they get attached." She said as she paced the room.

A thought popped into her head, as she sauntered over to Han's chair, her hands gripping the top of the chair, her head close to Han's unruly sideburns and whispered not so quietly into his ear, "Oh I forgot you had experience with that don't you Hans...your father, Reginold surely mastered that with 12 puss-...ahem I mean ladies..."

Hushed voices filled the room, while Hans's face burned with shame and embarrassment. Elsa raised her eye brow in challenge as Hans sputtered for a comeback.

That's what he gets for questioning her. After hearing no reply from Hans, she smoothly stepped back and walked back to the front of the long table.

Rolling her neck, Elsa snapped her gaze towards the men who were now silent under her gaze. "Let me make one thing clear. Despite my father's legacy, or what will become my future legacy to this city and to this business. You guys are just business corporates."

She took a deep breath, wanting to pace her words carefully to avoid conflict. Pssh...Yeah right, "Let's face it; you are only here because your company depends on mine. Without me, you guys would be scrap metal that I can mould to my hands. And you have the audacity to tell me on how I would like to support our customers? As cold as I am, I will not turn my back on people that need a way to stimulate their nation. A country in debt will mean if there is no aid offered other countries will surely follow. Surely you all remembered the Wars of Old. It'll repeat if we ignore them."

She motioned to the numbers that were on the board, not caring if it meant losing a couple million dollars. Money is important, but was equally important a country that is in debt will drag many others down with it. Leaving no one with money.

"I don't want to be the idiot that causes nationwide depression with stupid faulty reasons. So Hans, unless you would like to send most of your money to charitable efforts, I suggest you pick up your old history books and read about the status of other countries. Norway isn't the only country that needs help specifically with my technology, have you forgotten that you're only here because you need money from me as well?"

Hans sat in his desk, his eyes boring holes at the table as he was being publicly humiliated with all the business associates sitting around him. Hugo, Jafar, even Mufasa felt a twinge of sympathy for the young lad. Even though he came to the business world at around the same time that Elsa's name began to rise to the top, Hans was technically right to point out that there were other countries. But it also didn't mean that he saw a more analytically view to his methods. It was a route that a lot of rookies took. Look for someone or something else that could do it better, and abandon the rest.

The old men also can now...with Elsa's reprimanding tone, reminding them that, she indeed was thinking. She's not flippant about her decisions. They seriously underestimated her, but it didn't mean that they had to like it.

But who's to say that the business world was about kissing ass. It's a game of domination. You have to play it right, or you wold be defeated. And if there was one thing that Elsa knew about her family name...Arendson's don't play to lose, Arendson's play to win.

Glares and growls were received all around. As much as the men hated it, they knew she was right. Their hands were tied. If they pull out support from her, with what money that she had from the company plus her inheritance, she could make them all bankrupt and pretty much fucked for life.

"Unless you gentleman, have a better idea on how to supply not just my company but to all our business with lithium or making an alternative to power technology, don't question my methods. You are dismissed." With a victorious smirk, she strode out of the room, not caring about the cold looks she received.

The city prospered, with her, not only that she had the media support, she also had the mayor and public support. She could handle the scathing looks, and the brutality of her words. In order to survive in this world, she would have to be like that. Unfeeling, rigid, cold.

The cold never bothered her anyway; it was practically in her nature. With that settled she was off to find relief for her headache.

What she didn't see was the sight of a young man, baring his teeth in fury as he stormed out of the building with one agenda in mind.

* * *

Anna leaned back into her chair, unsure how she was supposed to feel about the information that she just absorbed into her brain.

She let the information process in her brain as she left the library hastily without another word to her fellow librarian. Running her way to the diner, she greeted Gerda and Kai with panted breaths, and resumed her duties for the day. But her mind kept trailing back toward the magazines and newspapers she read that morning.

It was just so much information on Elsa. And it just occurred to Anna, that she barely knew the blonde. At all. Well the playgirl part was a given, everyone knew that. But an intelligent philanthropist, and a genius in technology, that was something she didn't expect.

It was attractive. Anna had to admit. Beautiful, sophisticated, and smart. Damn a triple threat.

Hans was like that too, but...Elsa oozes it.

It made Anna's heart sink just a little bit more. She would look like a fool standing next to someone this powerful. According to Hans, she wasn't worthy enough to stand next to him in the public eye. She would have to earn it. Sub or not.

She wasn't that smart, she wasn't graceful at best. She worked at a diner for Christ's sakes, and she was a sub. How awkward would that be for Anna to be there? No matter how much Elsa did...well, used to tell her.

Why didn't she take up on Elsa's offer to be with her?

Fear.

Hans.

Stupidity.

Pride.

Anna laughed bitterly, "I am a fool."

While on her break, she made her way to her own room at the back of the diner. It was weird having her own room in the back, but sometimes she stayed there to avoid coming home to Hans, or when she needed to put in overtime. Now that Elsa's money was put to good use, there had been a lot more business going on in the beat up diner. Well, not so beat up anymore. All the tables were now refurbished; the floors that had been made of wood were all replaced with white and red marble tiles. The lighting was brighter than ever, and the acoustics allowed life and music to build against these walls.

She ran a hand reverently on the walls, loving how this diner changed within a day's work. There still loads to do like fixing up the kitchen and the chairs, but it didn't stop customers. And she was grateful for now having something to do with her life. For a 17 year old, that was pretty big thing.

She may be the only waitress now, but it won't be long until she has new friends to work with. Hopefully.

She locked up, and trudged on her way back to the apartment, absolutely dreading of the idea that Hans was going to be home.

She took a deep breath and knocked, shocked to see that the door had just suddenly opened. Carefully she peered in, seeing that it was really no forced entry, nothing was stolen, but the emptiness was once again unnerving.

Flicking on the lights, she could see clothes strewn everywhere, and signs of hastily closed cupboards and closets. Sighing at the idea of doing more work, she cleaned up grumbling to herself that Hans really needed to learn to pick up after himself.

Something in her peripheral vision coaxed her to look to her left. There was a hasty scrawl written on a piece of paper, reading it curiously she said out loud, "Anna. Clean up house. Gone for 2 weeks, this place better be spotless by the time I return."

She sighed in relief. No punishments. No yelling. No fear. For two whole weeks. She could cheer, she could do what she wanted, it was rare for Hans to grant her this, but it was better than nothing.

So she cleaned up, humming a soft tune to herself while her braids bounced lightly in the air.

"'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light!" She sang flickering on all the lights, giving the apartment that nice glow that she always wanted to see. Gliding with her heels, she picked up a broom and pretended to waltz with it, "For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!"

"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy. But I'm somewhere in that zone' Cause for the first time in forever..."

She stretched out her arms out wide, with a big smile on her lips, teeth and eyes shimmering in happiness and relief, "I'm finally alooooone!"

Anna loosened her blouse from her skirt, and collapsed on the couch that was meant for her. She kicked off her heels, and stretched feeling the tense muscles relax after a long day's work.

Blowing a piece of hair out of her face, Anna stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take her.

But something was stopping her from letting her body relax enough so that she can sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see flashes of blonde and blue which startled her from sleeping.

Elsa...

Another flash of bare skin, and memories of low growls, made Anna shiver

Elsa...

Another flash of memories, where Elsa roughly bit her neck, but not of possession, it was passion instead.

Elsa...

Soft hands caressing her body, playing her like a fine tuned instrument.

Elsa...

Anna's own hands, out of her control, started to creep up to her chest, pinching her clothed nipple tightly, remembering how Elsa's hands tugged and pulled on hers. A moan escaped her, her face flushed at the thought of the woman. It's been so long since she was last touched; Hans wasn't going to do that for her.

You're breaking his rules...Her mind reminded her. But Anna didn't care.

She hastily stripped off her clothes, leaving her bare on the couch, wet and panting. She laid herself back on the couch, trying to be careful about her bruises and welts that were still on her back.

If she were here, would Elsa soothe her pain?

She could imagine Elsa kissing her, slowly from head to toe, kissing her bruises with so much tenderness; it was enough to bring tears in her eyes. She gasped, imagining Elsa looking down her with bright cyan eyes, shimmering with desire. Her hands went back to pinching the stiff buds. She swallowed hard and squirmed on top of the couch. She needed to be touched, or better yet, to be touched by Elsa. She needed her. She arched slightly, almost hearing Elsa beckoning her,  _"Open for me."_

Anna nodded, forgetting that she was alone in the room, her legs opening just enough for her right hand to reach down to caress the bare mound that she had. Wetness encased her hand, and Anna threw her head back and moaned loudly, she was so sensitive but her pussy was dying to have something fill her.

_"Patience Kitten...I want you to appreciate how beautiful your body is..."_

She wanted to sob at the words. If only she could hear them for herself. Her hand stilled, waiting, waiting.

_"I could feel you throbbing, such naughty, naughty Kitten...Now then, I want you to run a finger along your slit, and spread your wetness on those naughty pussy lips of yours. I want to sink my teeth on that clit of yours. It must be so sensitive, rub it slowly now. Can you do that for me?"_

Her body twitched, following what her innermost desires prompt her to, but it wasn't enough. Her walls fluttered against the fingers, but the feeling of heat from her pussy and the scent of sex was enough to send her body that much closer to the brink.

_"Steady now pet...I want you to drip for me. Thrust slowly, stretch yourself."_

Anna moaned, and did as she was told, feeling her digits being encased in warmth. Although not penetrated by no one else, she was familiar with experimenting with her body, she was afraid of Hans taking her for good ruining for anyone else, but all she wanted now was Elsa guiding her. She whined at the pressure, at her pussy, feeling the stretch happening. She could feel Elsa around her, her fingers, her long hair ticking her skin. Her lips and teeth across her neck, soothing all the bites that Hans made, replacing it with her own. Softer. Gentler. She her hands moved faster, her pussy clenched tighter, she wanted them to be Elsa's. She wanted her body to belong to Elsa... there was no denying it.

Hans reminded her of pain. Elsa reminded her...of love? Comfort? Safety?

She fucked herself with another finger, moaning as her pussy clenched around her digits.

_"Come for me Anna..."_

And just like that, Anna's hands curled into her spot, and her body shuddered. She screamed, high-pitched and wanton, her orgasm slamming her body against the couch.

"Elsa!"

She cried out into the emptiness of the room, her body trembled with the intensity brought to her by her imagination and Brittany's words. Tiredly, she relaxed underneath a blanket that covered the back of the couch, cuddling against the silk sheets. Even as her body was about to case into sleep, her mind wandered of not just Elsa. But of Hans.

Tears began to flow, at the thought of Hans finding out her indiscretion. That's twice now that she came. Both involving Elsa. And it was only a matter of time, when Hans would find out about the two of them and what they share, and could share.

She didn't want the two to meet again. She doesn't want Elsa to get hurt.

But she was powerless. Hans...Hans has too much power over her and she didn't know how to escape. After 2 weeks...what happened next? Back to living like this?

Her eyes widened in fear, if she ran...who knows what he could do. She knew that Hans was powerful, but, but...Anna shook her head, trying to not feel guilt and sorrow fill her veins. Her breathing escalated, as she covered her mouth with both her hands, not caring if hot tears were now spilling from her cheeks. The thought of Hans hurting anyone...that alone was enough to make her heart clench in guilt. Curling up in a ball, Anna try to hide her shame from the world but it was futile. She still felt exposed. no matter how many masks, no matter how much make up she puts on, no matter how much she puts a brave face, she was still exposed to the terror of what ifs.

Hans could hurt-

"Elsa..." She cried brokenly into the empty room. If only the blonde can hear her now.

* * *

Meanwhile at the library, it was closing time for Belle. Throwing her purse over her shoulder, she gave the library a once over, before she strode to the front door. Her keys jingled soundly in the night, as she locked the library.

When she turned around, she gave a startled shriek at the sight of Elsa leaning against the lamp post, giving her a rougish grin. Belle willed her heart to slow its rapid pace, before giving the older blonde a curt glare.

Elsa's shoulders shook as she laughed at Belle's shocked face, it was endearing, "Good evening to you too Belle, but there was really no need to shout."

She looked over her shoulder's jokingly before leaning in closer to Belle's ear, "You'll wake the neighbors with that voice of yours."

the brunette flushed adorably, but recovered from the hidden innuendo by smacking Elsa soundly over the head with her purse, "Honestly Elsa, a little message would have suffice instead of scaring me."

Elsa shrugged and stuck out her arm for Belle to take, "Well that would be no fun would it." She glanced over to Belle and smiled fondly, "I did say that I wanted to get to know you better. What better time then now?"

"Incorrigible flirt."

"I resent that."

Belle scoffed, with a playful smirk on her lips, "If I had plans?"

Elsa raised an eye brow in challenge, "You and I both know that you would have more fun with me."

"Fun? What kind of fun?"

Elsa winked, "I'll leave it up to your imagination."

Belle flushed, obviously her mind hitting the gutter, much to the blonde's amusement. She huffed, muttering to herself that Elsa was was the one who was the devious imp instead of her. But she giggled after her internal rant, well at least Elsa had a good sense of humour. The pair continued to walk silently side by side, with no actual destination in mind. Not that they needed to have one.

Elsa genuinely enjoyed Belle's company, there's no lingering thoughts, no inner conflicts. At least with Belle she could feel at peace. It may sound to presumptuous to say, since she only met the brunette yesterday, at a BDSM club no less.

She was relieved that the nightlife was started to come alive at this time. It made it harder for the paparazzi to follow her. the last thing she wanted to see was Belle on the tabloids the following morning. Elsa, was not fond of her image as a playgirl, but the last thing she wanted was for Belle to be branded as another one of Elsa's conquest. that would be rude of her.

"Belle?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me at a private restaurant?"

Belle's eyes widened in surprise, "Dinner? Now?"

Elsa's usual roguish grin, turned sheepish, as the blonde shyly scratch the back of her head, trying to find a good way to explain, "I just thought - that, um well now would be a good time to go, because we are alone, I don't have people following me...NOT that there are people following me! Like the cops- or...um you know for get I asked, I should just shut up!"

**RING RING...RING RING!**

Elsa growled and snapped her phone open, pleading for Belle to be patient for her while she awaited the call, "What?!"

_Elsa~ Where are you~?_

Her hand smacked against her forehead in recognition, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks in embarassment.

It was Wendy.

"Um Wendy...now's not a good time. I'm with someone right now." She muttered quietly.

_But I'm here...ready and so wet for you..._ _Fuck me. I..._

"Um. Give me a sec."

Belle looked at Elsa with a small smile on her lips, "You have business to take care of?"

"Business...something like that." Elsa mumbled, her eyes looking at the floor. "Perhaps another time?"

The brunette nodded in understanding, she was all too aware of Elsa's tendencies. But it didn't mean that the brunette had a claim on the Snow Beast. It's as though the Beast right now...is incapable of slowing down any time soon. It still hurt though, Belle was indeed looking forward to enjoying an evening with the blonde.

The puppy look that she was receiving really was the perplexing thing about Elsa Arendson. Despite being hte playgirl that she is, she is deeply aware of what she is doing with other women and is repsectful and even at times giulty. And the guilty look that Belle was recieving was enough to see that Elsa did not intentionally did this on purpose.

Wendy was just adding herself to their plans.

"Go on ahead, you so owe me for this," Belle replied smoothyl with a small wink.

Elsa's clenched heart eased slightly, at the thought of Belle giving her another chance, "Coffee then before you work?"

"Absolutely."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, goodnight Elsa."

With that Belle walked off, into the night, with Elsa's careful eyes watching her. Once Belle made it to the subway safely, Elsa called her driver demanding to be brought home quickly.

* * *

**Knock, knock.**

"Who is it?" She said with a sore voice.

"It's me."

Anna rushed to the door and opened the door wide to see a familiar face. Without thinking she threw her arms around the person and squeezed for life.

"Kristoff..."

* * *

Deep into the night, loud raps against the Arendson manor woke up Elsa from her much needed slumber.

"Now who in the hell is knocking at my door at this hour?"

Elsa grumbled, nudging Wendy's arm off of her waist. She grabbed a robe to cover the cock that rested in between her legs. She was too lazy to take it off. Rubbing her eyes, she blearily made her way to the door with a scowl on her face ready to smack the son of a gun who-

"It's you..."

The figure glared at her, eyeing her up and down with disappointment laced on the person's features.

"Really Elsa? Really?"

Elsa sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "And hello to you to Rapunzel..."

The brunette stood in front of her with arms crossed, a dom cuff that was on her left wrist, (the blonde had forgotten that Rapunzel and her pet had been in this lifestyle for much longer than she has. So other than Belle, she had someone she can talk to.) "Geez Elsa, do you have any idea what the world is saying about you?!"

"Oh no why don't you enlightened me?" Elsa remarked sarcastically, earning a punch form the shorter woman, "Damn it, easy with the hitting. But seriously, what are you doing here, I have...company over."

"Well tell that slut she has to go, because I have something to talk to you about."

Elsa's eye brow quirked at the sound of the urgency in her tone, "Well out with it, what's going on?"

"It's about Hans Welseton, I think there's a few things that you should know about him."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! Well that escalated quickly.  
> Do take into consideration that Anna never said no. Nor did Han's rape her.  
> Haha well something doesn't quite belong here, any guesses on who it is?  
> And did you guys like a little smut action there; I hope you did as much as I did writing this out.
> 
> So comments, questions, concerns?  
> Let me know~
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	9. Poker Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I just want to say that I did get some concerns from various people on the way I portrayed Anna and Hans in the last chapter. Well I got to say that I'm human. But in any rate, Anna can't really say "Ow! Stop!" Or anywhere in between, because that is rape. And rape is something that I don't write; some girls don't know when to say no.
> 
> And that's what I'm trying to emphasize there. But I will say that, if you focus on the way Hans was staking his "property" I'm trying to show how Hans is an insecure dominant and a very insecure boyfriend. Who (I might add) doesn't deserve someone like Anna. Anna being seventeen, you would think that a person like Hans (revealed in this chapter) is not all that he seems at first.
> 
> Everyone is different when they first meet each other. Anna never said NO, but she encourages the behaviour because she doesn't know what to do about it. How to use the power of, "No!" is not the same of just saying no without conviction.
> 
>  
> 
> He is a powerful man, with a lot of connections and that is the sad truth. She is naive to anyone else who could be potentially better. Anna will learn one way or another, but in real life there are something's that one will learn about herself, and it's not always through someone who has the proper experience.
> 
> With that in mind, I would hope you guys be open to that mindset. Hans is a complex character, and Anna's character is not thoroughly explored yet. You guys haven't seen all of Anna yet.
> 
> So as a PSA: Girls and guys of all ages, it's okay to say NO! It's never okay to be silent if there's something wrong. Okay? :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the criticism, I'm relieved there are no flames whatsoever. But to those who raised concerns, I applaud you all because this is a very sensitive topic that the real world holds.
> 
> Alrighty, thank you to those, who have reviewed and accepted that this will be a pure realistic representation of Elsa. So no G!P the votes are tallied.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around, and for all the kudos and comments and subcriptions~  
> Thank you OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli for being my beta for this chapter, and hopefully more throughout the story! *claps claps*
> 
> My gratitude holds no bounds.
> 
> Warning: Two faced people. And my interpretation of what a BDSM life should entail.

**_ Poker Face _ **

 

They sat across from each other at the dinner table. Kristoff spent most of his time studying Anna's face, while her eyes were downcast avoiding eye contact. She was relieved that Kristoff was here. But now that she was, she was starting to feel her skin crawl at the thought of his eyes turning judgmental and scornful for the life she was living now.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her green eyes burned in shame, hot tears threatening to spill over her flushed cheeks.

She must have looked pathetic right now. Sitting in front of her ex with barely an inch of her pride left inside of her. She remembered she left Hans with it during their last session.

Her mind was buzzing a mile a minute, unsure why Kristoff was here. It was random, out of the blue. She expected Kristoff to forget about her, and deal with his own life. She certainly wasn't a great addition to the Bjorgman's, nor was she the best girlfriend at the last months of their relationship. Hell, it didn't explain how he even found her.

But now that he's here...what happens now?

Was he here to gloat?

"Anna."

Her eyes slowly met to meet his, her lips curled into a fake smile, and gave her best show face, "What's up Kristoff?"

He was silent once more, his eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. It made her unsettled.

"Look, I'm not really here to sugar coat a lot of things Anna." He took a deep breath, "We ended on a real bad note...I cheated on you with Valencia. It was a real dick move, but I felt miserable and tired of trying to get you to calm down."

Kristoff sighed, and knocked his fist on the table, "I just wish you can explain to me, what was going on? I'm not the brightest person on the block...but I deserve to know. And I won't judge you...I mean I fucked up pretty good, and I don't think anything you can say to me know will phase me. Olaf told me that I needed to understand more, I'm here for you know."

His eyes bored deeply into hers, "Please Anna."

"..."

"I-I-'m something that you won't understand Kristoff."

His eyes shined with playful mirth. "But I bet you're still the same Anna I know and love."

She shook her head, trying to retract her hands, but Kristoff's strong yet gentle hands kept it still. Anna was scared that he would turn away again. It already happened once. It almost made her want to yell out all her repressed hurt, pain and anger. She could try to pin all her problems on Kristoff...even Hans, hell, even Elsa if she wanted to. But she would not be any better than the person she was currently living under.

What she is...and what she had become had disappointed people. But what was the point of even hiding it, Kristoff wanted answers.

"I...I'm what you call a submissive."

His eyebrow quirked, but is not disgusted, "You mean that BDSM play kink thing?"

She nodded slowly, twiddling her thumbs against his, "But...it's more than just that. The submissive role I play is a lifestyle that goes beyond, you know… sex."

"So you're...like the way you are for almost every day. Always listening to people?"

"Only to people who deserve it." She shot back quickly, but then regretting it at the sight of Kristoff's eye's dimming at the admission. Of course she didn't mean it, but Kristoff wasn't that person she could pledge herself to. Anna was someone that was out of control, stupid, and innocent. Always thinking the world was easy to control, easy to manipulate. Boy was that a slap to the face, when her life didn't call for that. She was the dreamer, and Kristoff was the practical and realist. She thought she could do anything, and Kristoff didn't have the strongest conviction to tell her otherwise.

"Please don't take it to heart Kristoff...I was a train wreck and you know it. If it wasn't for you Kristoff, I might've been in a worse position than you can imagine..."

"Wait what?"

_Shit! That wasn't what I was supposed to say!_

"Let me finish please..." She pleaded quietly, "The type of naive...reckless...even obnoxious person that I am, can even go too far. And the relationship that I needed at the time was something that was able to tell me no, and be firm about it."

He hung his head, "We were too young to be that...be that strong or close to be able to fully understand."

"Exactly...so I, uh met this guy, and he's been my boyfriend and Dominant, for about a month now." And then she trailed off. She wasn't really sure how to explain the next part. Well any of it. How she was in this place where she couldn't even say no or stop, without fearing for her life. She didn't know where she would go next. She didn't know who to turn to.

His eyebrows knit in confusion, "What happened to Arendson? I thought you guys’d be together."

"I'm not with her." Anna quickly replied.

"Arendson? But I thought-"

Anna looked away, "I-I have a b-oyfriend-master remember? ...His name is Hans Welseton."

"You hesitated." His deep voice mimicking Olaf's. As if he was already here. "You paused for the briefest of moments."

"Anna...wha-what happened to you? And that smile, that's not you...even if you're a submissive, that expression on your face..." He trailed off, unsure how to form his words. But all he knew if that she didn’t look happy or even proud to admit that she had one. Her eyes swam with repressed fear, and longing for perhaps…freedom

Before Anna could contemplate lying, "Don't you even think about it. Anna let me in."

Her hands fiddled with her cup, and her lips curled in to a resigned frown. Her throat tightened, and her hands were shaky. How was explaining all this to Kristoff even going to help her? She was caught between who she was, and who she wanted to be. But she was tired of making a brave face. If anything what else did she have to lose?

Pride. Most definitely.

"Alright, Kristoff...I'll tell you what happened."

He looked relieved, but motioned her to stand. She looked on with confusion as he pulled her to the living room and sat her down on the long couch. He sat on the other side, and grabbed a pillow and held it to his chest. "Alright, go ahead."

* * *

 

_Flashback: A month ago._

_CRASH!_

_Anna weakly stood on her feet, and wiped the fabric of her skirt clean of dirt. Her eyes darted toward the broken plates and sighed, that was the third set of plates this week._

_Damn it all. Ooooh what am I going to do? What am I going to do? I can't face Gerda with the plates like this? She started to panic.  It's even a miracle she had kept this job for so long._

_At the sound of the crash, Gerda peeked out from the corner of the kitchen, to see Anna furiously scrambling to pick up the broken pieces of the plates with her bare hands. At first she would chastise Anna, for trying to do that without gloves, but Anna was already going at it. She walked out from her corner and towards Anna, whose eyes perked at the sound of familiar footsteps coming her way._

_She gulped and tried to not to let her fear show in her face._

_Gerda looked at her sternly but tried not to let it show on her face. She knew Anna was a good kid, young and clumsy, but still a good kid. Then again she didn't want to buy more plates this week. She walked over to the fuming red-head who was obviously upset at dropping the plates._

_Now panicked, Anna started to stammer, "I-I'm so-so-rry Gerda, I swear I didn't mean to do it."_

_"Aye child. But I really think you need to sit this shift out this time." Gerda said gently._

_Anna frowned, "Is it because I keep messing up?"_

_"Partly, but I also think it's because you got a lot on your mind." The older woman replied honestly. She's not one to sugar-coat things. Anna cringed, and then her body sagged against the table in disappointment._

_No kidding. But I can't tell her that._

_"See child? Already lost in thought."_

_"I'm sorry." Anna said shying away from her gaze. "I guess, I'll clock out."_

_Gerda lifted her chin, "You're eyes say that you've been hurt, but please don't hesitate to come to us for help. We may be old, but we see a lot. And the one thing we want from you  is to see you smile."_

_Anna smiled weakly, and shook her head, "I'll figure it out. Tell Kai I'm leaving for the night."_

_Gerda sighed and nodded, seeing Anna run off in to the night. Kids shouldn't look so worn this early in life. But it must've been a boy. There always was._

_Kicking a can, Anna cursed at the cold air, grumbling to herself._

_Was she really that see-through? Did Gerda really see all of that inside of her eyes?_

_“That's a bit fucking obvious,” her mind mocked. “You've been moping all week, dropping plates, causing a havoc that's more disastrous than your usual self.”_

_“You know I hate you sometimes right?” She retorted back in her mind._

_But Gerda was still right. There were a lot bothering her._

_Kristoff had cheated on her. That was a big one. She had moved out, and was trying to find a place to stay. And she needed to find one quick, otherwise she would have to go home. And that wasn't an option. Kristoff was still letting her crash until she found somewhere new. Even then, Anna made it her mission to avoid him as much as possible._

_He cheated. And that fucking hurt. Yet...Anna felt more madder than anything. She was mad that he did that, and she was mad at herself because it was like she pushed him too far, too far with her rambunctious attitude._

_Anna lips curled to a sneer. His family already had a thing against her, and she could safely assume that they would be elated with the news of their break up. That's another family that was done with her_

_Her heart clenched at the thought, that there was yet another family she couldn't turn to talk to, and find comfort in or to guide her._

_That's pretty impossible to find just smack in the middle of the city of Arendelle. If only there was a booth that said, "GUIDANCE FOUND HERE."_

_“Bullshit.” She thought. “Life doesn't work that way. And nothing could.”_

_But it sucked being alone. Kristoff...she had found comfort in his love and his company. She had never felt lonely. Despite their growing distance, she could have counted on him as a person she can talk to._

_“But he has Valencia now, like he needed to listen to my incessant chatter mouth anymore.”_

_Then she thought of Kai and Gerda. They were there._

_“...But for how long?”_

_Not to be a morbid person, but they were pretty...old? And Anna didn't like to revel on the briefest moments of life, especially when Kai and Gerda have...lived for so long._

_They shouldn't waste their time dealing with my problems, it was obviously too late for that to change. It would've been easier if I was a child. Children are easily moulded...I'm not. Or at least I don't think I am.  I'm a bit of a lost cause; I can't ask them to hold out on me to see if I change. I should've been better._

_Anna stopped her walk and realized she was at the park just on the outskirts of the city. It was a bit of ways, but it was better than walking all the way to Kristoff's and moping in the guest room._

_Her eyes caught the sight of cars, breezing by her so fast. She could barely read the license plates, nor catch the brand of the cars that were driving by. If she stared, maybe she would see._

_But every time she blinked, there was something else. Something different. Something that disappeared in a moment._

_She hated how fleeting moments can be._

_Her relationship with Kristoff._

_Her relationship with her family._

_Her relationship with her bosses._

_Nothing was ever permanent._

_She could feel the tears burning against her cheeks, as she buried her face in her hands, not caring if parents, children, or anyone that was staring at her curled figure._

_Is it wrong to ask for something more permanent...instead of something so fleeting?_

_"Hey there...Miss?"_

_She looked up to see a small grin, with a napkin handed to her. "A pretty face like you shouldn't be crying."_

* * *

"Oh, for fuck's sake Punz. It's too early to deal with this." Elsa complained, her hands were wrapped around her glass of scotch. After kicking Wendy out, Elsa plopped on her couch, crossing her legs and glared at her cousin Rapunzel, who was still looking at her with disgust. "And stop with the face, you are going to get wrinkles." 

Rapunzel scoffed, smacking Elsa upside the head, "That's the least of my worries. I'm more worried about you getting alcohol poisoning."

"Oh what a way to go..." Elsa replied dead panned. She took a long gulp of her scotch reeling in the burn that was pouring down her throat. "At least I died doing something I like."

Rapunzel groaned. _“ I really need to send this stubborn bitch into the 12 step program when I get the chance.”_

"So besides bothering me in my post orgasm haze...what the hell are you doing here at like...2 am in the morning?"

Rapunzel pulled out sheets of paper from her purse and slammed them  on the table, her other hand slamming in front of Elsa's glass. Elsa barely blinked and looked at the stacks of paper.

"You told me to find dirt on Hans Wesleton, well I found it."

"Well I don't care anymore. Burn it."

Her brunette friend's eyebrow twitched, her lips curling into a frown, "After all this work?"

Elsa waved her hand dismissively," Well it is your job; I don't see why you're complaining. I paid you to get it done. I don't need it anymore. So burn it."

"Wow. Rude as ever. Why am I not surprised?"

"You ruined my sleep."

"I didn't know you sleep next to trash."

"At least I took it out. What happened to yours, still stuck behind you on a leash."

That poked a nerve and Rapunzel growled, "Hey! Low blow Arendson! Don't bring him into this."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but didn't apologize. "Well shit then Punz. I said I don't need it anymore. Just go back to your...whatever is what you're doing and let me finish my drink so I can go back to sleep."

She ran a frustrated hand in her hair, and wanted to bitch slap her cousin right in the face. But she shouldn't get so heated like this so quickly. It's Elsa's way of pushing away people. Rapunzel should have known this by now.

Anyways, Rapunzel Corona was Elsa's first and only cousin in this world. Instead of taking over Corona industries like her Father once did, when she was able to inherit the company, she signed it away as a joint company to Arendson's name. She received at least 15% of the profit. And she knew it was in good hands especially with the way Elsa was running things. So money was never really an issue. Besides she wasn't raised as strictly in the business world in comparison with Elsa, she heard the stories from the hushed whispers of her parents. Elsa was molded into the role, she was made to rule with an iron fist. So it was only natural for Rapunzel to trust Elsa fully with their joint company. The only way she knew  that Elsa is doing her job right, was through the weekly payments to her bank account, along with flowers and a card personally written by Elsa.

Cruel and unyielding to the face of the world, but a softie like a flurry for Rapunzel only. It's a bit of an honor.

Although Rapunzel was not as tech savvy as Elsa, she was indeed skilled. However, her real job and technical passion was in a little known firm called. PETS, otherwise known as the Protection for the Ethical Treatment of Submissives. As obvious as the title is, the purpose (obviously) was to protect submissives in cities around the state. It was only known to those who have notable experience in the BDSM lifestyle. She never told anyone. Well...who would even want to know about this world?

So it was a surprise when she got a phone call from Elsa, practically demanding her to dig up stuff on Han's Wesleton. After all the purpose of PETS was to make sure that all recorded submissives were given proper treatment and care.

A contract and monthly visits were part of the job to ensure both parties will act accordingly to the rules of safe 'play.'

Although it had only been in operation for about 5 years, it kept most submissives and most dominants in line.

But for those who are not registered, or under the radar. That was another story. Without official documentation. Mistreatment can be hard to prove in, especially in court.

And with Elsa's frantic phone call, it sounded pretty serious.

"Elsa focus. Anways, on to the information. For starter's Hans Wesleton, is actually Hans Westerguard."

"And that is important why?" She drawled out lazily. The blonde could really care less about the "real" last name of her competitor.

"He ditched his family name in favour for his sniveling uncle of Welseton Corp. Which is Duke Welseton."

"You're losing me here."

Rapunzel resisted the urge to smack Elsa with the pile of papers in her hand, she took a deep breath and continued, "Family problems Elsa obviously. If you think about it, you told me he got really annoyed when you mentioned his father in a meeting. He is still pissed about being biologically related to him."

"So he's a coward for running away. Big fucking deal. He just needs to man up and realize family is going to fuck you up."

Rapunzel gave her frown, "You can't mean that."

Elsa didn't say anything after that.

The brunette shook her head. "Hans is already technically disliked in the tabloids. Even rumours are going around, saying that he cannot be the 13th son of Reginold. Not like that matters because he won't be able to inherit the company anyways. His family line is questioned all the time. Reginold's many flings don't help with his image. Despite him being a very gifted man."

Elsa scoffed, his intellect is not even close, and he's called gifted? Then again, it's possible that not one of his 12 other siblings weren't as tech savvy as Hans was. Maybe gifted is the right term...for all the wrong reasons.

Rapunzel continued, "And then there's another thing. He has a bit of a problem with his anger. And living with thirteen other brothers, who were practically raised in a brothel, no thanks to Reginold, Hans has very high triggers for anger, the competition, the scandals, his brothers."

"It's as though nothing is ever stable..." Elsa said offhandedly.

"Pretty much."

Elsa's face may be as stoic as ice with no cracks to be seen her facade. But the tight white knuckled grip on her glass says otherwise. "And you have a lot of power Elsa. You're practically monopolizing the electronics industry right now. Other businesses are powerless. And Hans doesn't like to be powerless. He has connections Elsa. Now I don't know what, but he has certainly peeked into it every once in a while. It has never shown up on the tabloids, but he has a history of violence, armed and everything."

"Is he a registered dominant?"

"I was getting there."

"Is he...a registered dominant?" She said enunciating every world with a biting icy tone. The temperature in the room felt like it dropped several degrees. If you looked hard enough you could see Elsa's laboured breaths fog in the room.

"He isn't."

The sound of glass thrown across the room shattering in pieces was only heard after that. Both women didn't flinch at the sound of glass dropping to the floor.

Elsa's hand dropped to her side, and she cursed, "Damn it..."

"Elsa...there's something else you're not telling me about this. I know Hans pissed you off..."

"It's Anna."

Perplexed, Rapunzel questioned, "Anna?"

Elsa didn't seem to hear her, and she started to pace the room back and forth. If she walked any faster, the carpet would've gotten worn down. Crescent shaped marks were imprinted on her palms from clenched fists, her bottom lip started to bleed from biting down.

Rapunzel hesitantly took a step back. Rage was something that Rapunzel hadn't seen since Elsa was a child.

"Oi Elsa. You gotta calm down. Whoever this Anna person is...you can't be flipping out right now."

"Anna..."

"Oi! Can you even hear me?!"

"Anna’s this girl that...this girl is in Han's arms!"

"And what does that have to do with what I told you about Hans?"

"This has EVERYTHING to do with Hans! She is in danger with him! Who knows what he could've done to her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa seriously. I'm kinda lost."

Elsa started to rant and rage as she retold all that had happened in the past couple of weeks. The sex, the avoidance, the powerful sexual confrontation followed by actual saying goodbye. Rapunzel just stood there drinking in all that Elsa had to say about the topic.

"I cannot believe you!"

The blonde whipped her head around to see Rapunzel upset. _"Why the hell was she upset?"_

* * *

  _Anna flinched away from his outstretched hand, unsure why a stranger was offering comfort. Stranger danger alert. Her mind warned._

_But the male red-head said nothing of the obvious rejection; he smoothly put the napkin away in his backpack, and casually sat down on the opposite side of the bench, humming quietly to himself._

_He didn't seem to mind, but that's what was sending Anna's mind into confusion. Why didn't he react? Why would he just sit here? And why here out of all places?_

_That was just too strange. But when was life ever normal when it comes to Anna._

_"You seem to be thinking really loudly over there?"_

_"And you should keep your opinions to yourself."_

_Hans shrugged, but kept that small grin on his face. "If I did that, I wouldn't have stopped to look at you twice. And my opinion still stands. A pretty feisty girl like you shouldn't be crying."_

_Anna eyed him a tad longer, but had nothing to say back to the man. He was obviously good looking despite the unruly side burns that were prominent on his face. His strong jaw gave her the vibe that this person should be treated with respect, but his green eyes were soft and sincere showing that this also a person who seems genuine._

_Ducking her head, she muttered an apology. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude."_

_“Its fine, but you are sure one hell of a pretty girl." The man teased, "But really, here, you can use some of these."_

_He handed back the tissue to her, and she gratefully took one and dabbed her cheeks lightly._

_The man looked at her kindly, "I know I must be a stranger, and you're probably thinking the worst of me. But hi, I'm Hans."_

_Anna tentatively smiled back, and gave a small wave, "I'm Anna."_

_"Hi Anna, you sound like a girl that needs cheering up. How about that coffee down the street? I heard it's great!"_

_"Actually...coffee sounds great right now."_

* * *

 "Damn it! Jesus Rapunzel! LAY OFF THE FUCKING HITS!" Elsa yelled as her arms blocked another sound whack from the sheets of paper that her cousin was using as a weapon.

 _“It could've been worse.”_ Her mind rudely commented.   _“Frying pans are her specialty.”_

Now was not the time to argue with herself.

When the brunette relented, Elsa stretched her arms hissing at the dotted bruises that were on her arm. "Christ Punz. Look what you did."

"I cannot believe you! You noticed something was wrong and didn't do a damn thing about it?!"

"Well I couldn't just go up there and stake my claim, I fucking tried that already and it failed! Hans already has it out for me, it's not like I could have entered something that is personal! Shit doesn't work that way!"

"Not even for a seventeen year old who could be in a lot of danger?!"

"Why didn't she ask for help then? Why did it have to be me!? Doesn't she have family? Friends!?

Elsa didn't know why she was rejecting all ideas to go out and help the young girl, it was not even weeks ago that she was willing to jump into the BDSM world for her. And now that she was stepping back? She sounded like a complete coward.

"You care about her! Isn't that enough! And you honestly believe that someone who is with someone as demented as Hans could have friends?! Don't be a walking stereotype Blondie."

Elsa hissed at her. She obviously didn't give a damn about me. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Whether you fucking like or not. That girl needs you! You can't just trust a seventeen year old girl's word like that. She's in danger. I don't know how you were able to live with yourself the past weeks knowing that something could've happened to her."

"Well nothing happened." She denied vehemently.

 

"Not yet it won't." Rapunzel pointed out with a quirked brow.

"...I can't help her."

"And why the fuck not?!"

"Because! I don't even know what I am! Or where I stand in this world she lives in! I can't just waltz in her life again and tell her that she needs to leave it!"

Rapunzel sighed and sat back on the couch. "You are a dominant are you?"

Elsa ran a shaky hand through her long blonde locks. That question was mocking her every time someone asked. First well, technically it was Anna, and then Belle, and now her cousin. She didn't know what it meant. Or what it would take.

"I don't even know any more Rapunzel. Even if I do save her or whatever you want to call it. I don't want her to look to me to fill in the empty space. I'm not good enough for her and I doubt I will be good to her. I can't drag her from one dominant-owner and then suddenly call her mine, there has to be a way to sort this all out.

"A Dominant isn't the one who has a handful of submissives or "Pets", but the one who owns that one, devoted and submissive Pet, and has made a way to earn her confidence, her trust and moreover, her respect.

The blonde scoffed.

"Respect has to be earned. Because a Pet isn't the one without free will who just simply obeys because she's told, she obeys because she respects her Mistress, and because it makes her feel good to serve and please her in every way."

That's everything I'm not. I'm not a respectable person. I'm cruel.

"The same way a Pet should make feel her Mistress happy and proud, taking care of all their needs by obeying every command, pleasuring every wish, a Master should teach her Pet how to behave for them. There are Tasks, Rewards and Punishments for these kinds of things, and for the sake of a good time. But above all, a Master should make feel his Pet happy, loved, safe and peaceful. Always.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and looked at Elsa dead in the eye, "You'll be in charge of her safety and her happiness. It doesn't even have to be about sex Elsa. You don't have to make it like that if you don't want to."

When Elsa didn't say anything back, she continued on hoping that these "amendments" or whatever you want to call them, were getting through to Elsa. There was more than just the black and white of a world like this. If she was quoting Grey's Anatomy right, there were shades of grey. And it takes a lot for someone to see that. As dim-witted as Elsa was being right now, Rapunzel thought, Elsa knew when it was time to listen.

"This doesn't make Pets weak beings, at all. It takes strength to fully pledge to someone, in body, mind and soul; it takes courage to embrace the fact that her life is in the hands of her Owner, thus giving the responsibility to a Mistress of taking care of two lives. Because the work of a Mistress isn't just to boss around, give selfish orders for their own benefit, but to give and care for her little one; to know what's best for her and always make sure that she was all right."

"I doubt she'd pledge to me. Or be with me. That is IF she leaves Hans..."

"Finally, some may say the Mistress has all the power in these kinds of relationships, and this is far from being true. A submissive you may say, has more power than the actual Mistress, because she's the one who sets her own boundaries, and the Mistress should respect them, however, she can (and she should) slowly work her way to explore and expand them, but always being respectful about them.

"Elsa you have a chance here have Anna make a choice. I bet that girl never heard these amendments. If Anna is with you, you can give her chance to use her voice for once. And that's all she needs to get, control of her own life."

Elsa looked away. Rapunzel sighed; it looked like everything she had just explained had fallen on deaf ears.

* * *

 "Anna…please tell me you didn't." Kristoff groaned, slamming his head on the table in frustration. He blanched throughout the whole flashback thing, but the further that Anna got into detail about the previous thirteen sessions she had shared with Hans, Kristoff could barely keep his cool. "You fell in love with a guy you just met, threw you life into this world to a person you barely know?! In just a month?!"

_“That sick fucker. He is dead if I ever see his bloody face around.”_

Anna nodded solemnly. The tears were already dried against her cheeks, and her body was filled with shame. Seeing Kristoff's reaction showed how blind she must have been.

And even just how stupid she must have been to listen to everything Hans had said to her, about her nature, about the way she was living her life. All of it. It had been a lie.

"I fell for his charm Kristoff. It was different, you know." She weakly defended. It felt wrong to say that, but Hans was still her Master. Her dominant. She was almost obliged to defend his honour while he was away. But it still felt like acid against her tongue.

"But he's not...he's been hurting you!" Kristoff waved his hand in the air, his rough hands curled into fists. "I thought...I thought you would've waited for something like this! A month isn't enough to tie yourself down to one person."

"...He's going to change, I can feel it. And besides! You couldn't 'tie' me down for the year we were together, I'm just fine! Hans can change! I believe that!"

"And when will that be?! When there's nothing left!? When you're on the floor bleeding?!"

"Kristoff-"

Kristoff grabbed her shoulders, almost shaking her. His eyes brimming with tears, and Anna felt her heart clenched. Kristoff...was crying….for her? He pressed their foreheads together, and his husky voice echoed in her ears, "I'm not going to let that happen...I can't have that happen. Not to you Anna, you are way too important for me."

"But I can't-"

"Yes you can. Please. Stay with me. He's gone for two weeks! This is a good time for you to find somewhere else, far from here!"

"I don't know if I can!" She cried out. "I don't know what it means to spend a life without him!"

Kristoff backed up, and took a deep breath. "Please Anna. It's just for a little while. Okay?"

"You didn't care about me! Why should I trust you! Why should I just dump my life here just to follow you?" She screamed at him. "You only came here to clear your guilty conscious. You don't care about me!"

He recoiled at the fire of her words.

"You say that now, and then you're going to leave me. Everybody leaves Kristoff! How can I trust you not to do that! Hans' has been constant to me! I trust him!"

"Does he trust you enough to make good choices for yourself!?"

She blanched.

"He doesn't right? That's why you’re here crying alone, unable to look to someone to talk to. I wouldn't be here, if I didn't care Anna. I regret everything I have done. If I had what it takes to replace Hans, to be better for you I would. But I don't."

She looked away.

"But I care for you enough to show you that this is not the way you should live. At least, not with him. I know you can smile bigger, and blind everyone in the room if you're not with him. Please, stay with me until you find someone better."

He grinned, "And there's no way I'm taking no for an answer."

Anna whimpered and looked over her shoulder flinching at the thought of Hans coming in through the door right now. If he was here, he would force Kristoff out the apartment, and she would be punished. She avoided making friends to avoid Han's ever brewing jealousy for people that made Anna smile.

She didn't want to live in fear of making a mistake.

She wanted to live knowing that mistakes could be forgiven. And forgiveness meant a new slate.

Maybe now it was the time for her to leave.

"Okay. I'll go." She admitted to herself more than to Kristoff. Her heart felt lighter at the admission. Looking up to see Kristoff so relieved, she knew she had made the right choice.

The first choice she had made since she admitted to being a Pet.

The pair stood up, hurriedly packed up her clothes and all her essentials before the two drove out into the night and away from the home.

What they didn't hear is the sound of a phone call echoing in the apartment, left unanswered.

* * *

  "You are a coward if you think you can just walk away from this Elsa." Rapunzel said when Elsa was about to leave the door. "And where the hell do you think you're going?! I'm still not done with you! It's 2 in the fucking morning!"

"I know I am. I'm a coward if I run away." Elsa said without looking over her shoulder. "I'm a coward if I think drinking was going to solve my problems. I'm a coward if I think avoiding family is going to make me happier."

She then looks at Rapunzel with her eyes in a whirl of emotions. "Until I know what I'm doing, I'm not going to even make a move."

With that she left the building, the door slamming behind her. Rapunzel only shook her head. But her lips were curved into a smile.

_“You need to work on your poker face Elsa...”_

As Elsa drove into the slow hours of the morning, her finger gripped the steering wheel hard, with her mind and heart dead set on one thing.

"Anna...I'm going to find you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I honestly feel like face palming myself right now. Elsa…*sigh* well you do what you gotta do.
> 
> Oh in case you guys got confused: Pets/submissives and masters/mistresses/dominants - are all interchangeable :)
> 
> Soooo….questions, comments, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues?
> 
> Yes both of them are frustrating as hell. But when isn't life this frustrating?
> 
> Let me know~
> 
> -Okaami-chin
> 
>  
> 
> P.S - If you wanna talk to me more about the characters, plot, yell at me to update, message me on tumblr :D I'm on till at least 2 am Pacific Time - itsokaamichin14 . tumblr . com


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! :P Sorry for the wait! As you all know from the last Author Note, I did put this off for a while. But because I've already explained myself in the last Author Note, I won't have to repeat myself.
> 
> BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! To the new wave of followers (of whom I know that most of you guys are here for the G!P, because let's face it, lady cocks are kinda awesome with Elsa) I thank you for your support, to my signed and guest reviewers for still putting up with my bullshit. I thank you all.
> 
> And because you people asked for it: The two finally meet...
> 
> Thank you to my beta OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli for doing this for me:P I know my spelling and tenses were utter shit, but still thank you!
> 
> And remember to answer the questions below! It can really help me out, if you guys like how this is playing out!

_**Found You** _

Hiding in her car at first seemed like the best idea at the early hours in the morning, but the feeling of being cramped, and the feeling of someone watching her, set Elsa's teeth on edge.

Elsa was just in the shittiest moods.

The bitter taste of black coffee was certainly not helping Elsa's ever swaying mood swings. It was not helping her feel any more sober than she was a few hours ago when she was the last person to leave Oaken's Trading Post, drunk off her ass. Somehow she managed to stumble back into her car without injuring herself. How she managed to do that, she would never know. But she could say that she had loads of practice to nearly perfect that technique.

If anyone thought she was lying, Rapunzel could give testimony.

Her temples was pounding, and she could already feel the harsh rays of the early morning sun in her eyes; which she had yet to open.

"Fuck me."

She winced trying to force her eyes to get used to the sunlight, and hissed at the feeling of the light. Elsa glared at her reflection in the mirror; jaunt eyes, her makeup a little smudged, her hair was ungodly. She shook her head in mirth, if only Anna can see me now, how far I fallen.

She clenched her hands together, but hissed in pain. The slight twinge in pain slightly sobered her up, when she saw that she still had cuts on the backs of her knuckles. It was probably from punching a wall, but that was the least of Elsa's worries. She's still a bit drunk, and she obviously can't drive for a while, and she was pretty sure that she has a meeting with the Board (once again) in a couple of hours.

The throbbing member in her pants added to her misery. She was to hung-over to care about dealing with it. But hell, did she even had the time do jack off? Or get sober? Or just go home to take a shower?

She checked her watch, on her wrist and cursed. Check that, she has had the meeting in about a half and hour.

Elsa wanted to cry out on how pathetic she was being. She couldn't even find Anna sober! Just how pathetic was that?!

God she sounded like a dramatic romance cliché. Very pathetic indeed.

Maybe it was her insecurities kicking in, and maybe it was the frustration building up in her veins that prompted her to drink and attempt to find her Anna drunk. It kinda worked the first time, who's to say it wouldn't work the second time? But even then that sounded incredibly stupid in her mind.

Maybe Rapunzel is was right, maybe she needs needed to get some help. But her main priority shouldn't be drinking or even sobering up. She needs needed to find Anna and soon. But she can't do that if she's stuck in a meeting for a couple hours. And there's no way she's going to go in there with a hangover and listen to old men drone on and on.

It was a bit of a no-win situation and she just has had to deal with it one way or another.

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed, and willed her mind to clear. She pulled out her phone from her blazer pocket, (and was quite surprised that she still has a long battery life), and immediately tapped in a familiar number.

A slight pause was heard before a familiar voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Punz."

"Oh thank god, you're okay."

"Bitch why wouldn't I be?" Elsa smirked, feeling her the remnants of the alcohol in her system boosting her ego with every pulse.

Silence on the phone.

"Point taken. Anyways, I need you to run a meeting for me today, in like...half and an hour. I still have a red-head to find." Elsa continued.

"Elsa-"

"You already know what to do, after all I did teach you everything you know. It's a bit of a headache though. Just a rerun on what wares and possible expansions. But you know where I stand on that, just silence them, and you know…"

"...Fine."

"Thanks, bye."

She hung up and sighed, Rapunzel is was going to do it anyways regardless. At least that's getting taken cared off. Then again she really owes her cousin for putting up with her shit. Perhaps she'll pay for dinner next time.

But now the question: what else was she supposed to do today, that she won't end up doing today?

She tapped her chin and tried to replay the events from the night before. And then she turned on her car, and drove off in the morning light.

* * *

 

These are were the times that Belle was grateful for a slow day. She was able to sit behind her desk, and let herself get engrossed in a book. No people to bother her, and it left her time to sort out her thoughts. while drowning in a book.

Okay in reality, Belle was a bit disappointed in a certain blonde that she has a crush on. Elsa was supposed to take her out for dinner, but Elsa left for her Sexcretary. She would've thought that Elsa would've dropped the Sexcretary for her, because she did promise. When she looked up into her azure orbs, she saw clear signs of hesitation. Her hesitation whether to choose her, or choose some slutty one night stand, sent shards of disappointment in her heart.

But then again Belle wasn't even really sure where she stands stood with the blonde woman. She obviously has had an interest to in her, it might be because of her strong presence that made Belle feel safe, or the fact that Elsa can be a rambling mess when it comes to conversations (which is highly amusing and really cute). She only saw a few sides to Elsa, and she honestly wants to see more.

But then again she's afraid to be pushy, and she didn't want to confuse the blonde woman about her intentions.

Belle pouted, And and we were supposed to get coffee together. But that didn't happen.

She turned a page in her book and sighed, "Ah well."

A familiar chime rang in her ears, and her eyes shifted from her book to the door. Her lips curled in disappointment when it wasn't the blonde that she was expecting. She tipped her head at the customer, before shifting her eyes back to her book. And that was the routine for the next couple of chimes. Look up, be disappointed, and then look back down again.

Belle berated herself for always wanting to look for any sign of Elsa. Boy she sounds sounded desperate. " _You have to stop looking; she's not committed to me. She doesn't need to be."_

She just kept her nose in the book, but growled in frustration, when she couldn't bond with the characters and the plot. Much like how she couldn't find a way or even a reason to bond with Elsa with just the feeling of attraction. " _This story is no good either in more ways than one. Now I have to find another one."_

She closed the cover, and rose from her chair.

As she looked up there was a flash of blonde, and a sound of an object being placed in front of her.

Alarmed, Belle stepped back in surprise (along with a small smile to see Elsa looking at her with amusement in her eyes.) Belle pursed her lips and gave the half-hearted glare, "You scared me."

Elsa winked, pushing the cup toward the smaller French woman, "Element of surprise my dear Belle."

Chocolate eyes locked into the steaming cup of coffee in front of her, before looking back at the blonde. Then back at the coffee.

_Elsa remembered to get coffee? She actually remembered?_

"You honestly thought I would forget, didn't you?" The former chuckled.

Belle gave a non-committal grunt, and took the cup of coffee, "I didn't think that you would come see me after last night."

Elsa sighed, and ran a hand through her unruly bangs. She knew she fucked up last night. She hates hated it when people doubt her promises, which probably explains why she was never good with anything that has had to do with commitment.

"I kicked her out." She blurted out loud.

Belle still said nothing.

"I uh…my cousin came to visit…and um told me to get my shit together…not that it is all together, but I'm really planning to..." She winced at the garbage that was coming out of her mouth. It sounded like lies after lies after lies. But her mouth kept on going. "I know I'm really not good at this stuff, this...um relationship part."

Belle quirked her brow at the word, "relationship"  _"What did Elsa mean by that? A dominant-submissive relationship? Or actual relationships? But with who? Family? Friends? Lovers, if any?"_

"I know that you're looking for someone who can be permanent...don't think that I don't know because I see it, and I'm just a bit of a coward that can't do it..."

Belle looked away.

"I can't do it yet. It doesn't mean that I don't want to though."

Her eyes locked on to Belle's.

"I know I have to fix things, but if there's one thing I hate, I don't like to keep ladies waiting long." Elsa smiled. "Wait for me a little longer. And if I can't. Then I'll ask again tomorrow. And every day after."

Belle huffed, but gave Elsa a small smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She motioned Elsa to come closer and Elsa tentatively stepped forward. As she did, she felt a small thwack on her forehead, and she winced.

Belle jabbed her forefinger right onto the center of Elsa's head. Elsa flinched, but didn't say anything, lest she wants to get slapped.

"Honestly Elsa...I never said that you had to explain yourself to me. Everyone has their own reasons."

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to avoid looking at Belle's eyes.

"You look like death Elsa, did you even sleep?"

"I uh...I was at a bar, and I um..." She was really unsure how to explain that after she had sex with Wendy, had a altercation with her cousin, wound up in another bar drinking till she saw black, and waking up in her car still partially drunk, managed to sober up long enough to get coffee for Belle to make amends.

Belle lifted the handkerchief, and picked up the hand that had cuts all over and wrapped the silk fabric lightly over the cuts. Elsa blushed at the feeling,every moment and every brief contact of skin, made her heart clench, and her breath hitch.

And technically her member twitched. Just a little, if she was being completely honest.

Yet it was heartwarming all together.

Belle wiped imaginary dust from her pants and strode around the table and motioned Elsa to look at her with a gentle hand cupping her cheeks. Elsa felt a shiver run up her spine at the way that Belle was examining her face. It made her feel naked, and vulnerable. Stripping down what's left of her walls and all that she has had left was her bared soul.

Belle was important.  _"No no, not past tense. Present tense;. She is important."_

"I just hate to think, that I'm just another one..." of your conquests.

Elsa grimaced, but conceded. Belle had a point, after all it was no secret afterall that she was a play girl, and the last girl that was the object of her "slight"'slight' affection meaning Anna. Wendy was just...another fuck, sadly. But still, she'd hates to think that Bell could only see her as a walking

"..."

"Negligence is bad form. If I'm going to be a better dominant, first, I need to be a better person. I'm asking a lot for you, the least I can do is treat you like a the lady that you are and take you out to dinner." She said boldly. "And like I said, then I'll ask every day until you say yes."

The French woman looked on amused, but with a pretty blush stained across her cheeks. She playfully pushed at Elsa's chest, making the blonde take a couple steps back, giggling.

Although she didn't say yes...quite yet...Elsa was pretty pleased that this part of her morning went smoothly. And even better, she didn't have to use alcohol to hide her feelings about her.

* * *

After leaving the library with a small smile, Elsa turned her attention to the rest of her day. The sun was still out, and she fixed one thing on her list of agenda. But she was still unable to find Anna. Sure there was Belle, a grown independent woman who knows what she wants from Elsa and what she wants for the both of them. And the blonde had to admit, she really felt enamored by her. Brunette's wispy locks were calling to her; she wanted to wrap her fingers around them and her hands up and down. A tease but a very brilliant woman, who can undoubtedly challenge her every day, which makes Elsa's smirk at the idea if of Belle is really being a submissive on the inside; or if she's subtly hiding her inner dominant side.

Sounds fun to see where this can go.

But it must be put on hold for now. Belle understands, but Elsa really hopes that she can find her.

Elsa this time made sure she put at least 6 notifications in her phone to remind her not to miss another date with Belle. And with that out of the way now she can focus.

_Anna._

A little kid (at least in the eyes of the city), who probably is out there on her own doing God knows what with the damn business rival Hans Westerguard. It probably wasn't a good thing. She was still having guilt and anger and worry building up inside of her with every moment that she can't find her. It was unsettling and it was unnerving. She doesn't didn't want anything bad to happen to her, call it "survivors" guilt or whatever.

Despite all the good that has had happened today, she was still on edge. Anna. She wanted her to be safe. And there was just an infinite amount of questions that Elsa wanted to be answered since the last time she saw her. It'd been about 2 months since meeting her the bar; and it's been almost a week since she was technically kicked out of the diner. That's about 66 days that Elsa could've spent getting to know her.

And it might be too late.

But it was too morbid to think that this early, but it set's Elsa's teeth on edge. Elsa bit her lip in frustration. Was it really that hard to find a feisty red head out here in the city? She would've thought that she'd be skipping up and about the street with those twin braids trailing behind her. As childish as it sounded, that's how she pictured Anna. Although Elsa is sure that Anna is a woman on the inside, waiting to come out. The blonde was tempted to go back to the Diner where she last saw Anna, but she doubts that Kai or Gerda would be accommodating with her requests.

Old people are scary. It's a fact.

Elsa rubbed her temples yet again, "My head is really not up for this much stress. And Rapunzel wonders why I even drink in the first place."

A chime caught her attention and she whipped her head around to see a little boy giggling as he leaves a store. She tilted her head to the side, to see that the boy had just left an ice cream shop. Her stomach growled at the thought. When was the last time she put anything inside her stomach that wasn't alcohol?

She couldn't remember. She doesn't even remember ever having a good meal in the past year.

But if there's one thing that she remembered...she remembered her love of chocolate.

"I guess I know what I'll get." Elsa said with a smile, as she walked inside the cutesy little ice cream parlour.

When she stepped in, she immediately felt warm at the atmosphere encompass her being. The sound of a lute being plucked lazily, helped eased her mind slightly. It was a good atmosphere.

What she didn't expect was to see Kristoff behind the counter, with a strained smile as he dealt with another rowdy kid who was demanding for vanilla ice cream. Elsa stilled and was unsure what to do next. Surely Kristoff remembers her, but that was well over 2 months ago, then again, this was Anna Soliel's ex.

" _Stop being a fucking pussy, you have enough balls to do this (literally) and get your damn ice cream_ ".

Elsa tries to steel herself and finds herself walking closer to the register, clearing her throat when Kristoff was hunched over muttering to himself cleaning the sides of the ice cream containers.

"And I said I wanted to sell Ice for a living." Kristoff shook his head, and sighed, "This really wasn't what I had in mind." He was dressed in a white button up shirt that was splattered and stained with ice cream drippings on his sleeves showing up his broad chest and even bigger arms. Elsa mused that it was really peculiar that a burly guy like himself would be working in a ice cream shop. Anyways, on the top of his head, there lies an ice cream cone shaped hat that protruded out like a unicorn horn. It looked everything in Elsa's power to not laugh at the sight.

Her nerves were slowly starting to calm, and she felt slightly relaxed. It's not like she wanted to start a fight with Kristoff anyways, all she wants is ice cream.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Hold on there" he whipped his head and his eyes narrowed, not bothering to hide the scowl on his face. Elsa tried to not to let it show, as she stuttered out her order, "Can I have a Rocky Road ice cream cone, with extra chocolate chips? Please?"

Kristoff nodded slowly, and reached for a cone and started to fill it up. Elsa shuffled her feet trying to stave off the awkward silence that was in between them. And what made the situation a little bit shittier was that, apparently now was the time that there was no wherenowhere else inside the shop. Like really it was the middle of the day under a warm August morning and there's no one here for ice cream?

" _I guess the world loves to screw with you huh Elsa?"_

"So what bring you here?" Was his gruff question. "You could've gotten better ice cream ya know...elsewhere?"

Elsa shrugged, "It seemed liked to be a pretty cute place to get ice cream. Cheaper too."

Kristoff snorted, and Elsa tried to not let her aggravation showed, instead she chose to reply, "It looks cutesy."

It was an offhand statement, the normal cold person that she is wouldn't have said that out in the open. It's not like she had to justify herself. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to look in any direction that wasn't toward the blonde man that was trying to scoop out large scoops of ice cream.

Kristoff handed her her cone, and muttered for her money, and Elsa graciously gave the exact amount. Elsa then didn't hesitate and ended swallowing a large dollop of ice cream down her throat right in front of Kristoff.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Kristoff's eyes widened, and Elsa shot him a glare, "It's just ice cream Bjorgman. Nothing to see here."

"How can you just swallow that without getting brain freeze?!" Kristoff exclaimed looking at Elsa like she grew a third head. A strong man like Kristoff seemed so rattled by ice cream...?

Elsa tried to find a way to reply, "I guess, it's because the cold never bothered me anyway?"

Kristoff then gave her a bit of a small smile, but Elsa couldn't really be sure. It was rarely a flicker.

"...It's just that, the way you eat it, reminds me of a certain someone. The one that just goes for it."

Elsa's eyes widened, that could only mean one person.

"Anna."

"Anna."

They both smiled, and shared a small laugh even.

"Someone has to have to be the one supplying Anna with all that sugar." Elsa teased, and Kristoff rubbed the back of his head with a bit of a sheepish grin.

"She's pretty persuasive around chocolate."

Elsa breathed slowly, but realized that this was the, if not, the only opportunity she got to ask about Anna. And if it doesn't go well, it's not like she can put up that much of a fight either, she was still too hung-over (but it was deeply hidden, if it wasn't for her breath still slightly tinged with alcohol and mixed with coffee.) to dodge anything Kristoff might throw at her. But she had to try, she not only owed it to Anna, she owed it to herself to know if Anna was going to be okay.

"...Have you heard from Anna lately?"

Kristoff stiffened, as Elsa continued, "You wouldn't happen to know where is she do you? I'm looking for her."

"Why are you looking for her, aren't you supposed to be taking care of her."

Elsa looked defeated, with her shoulders slumped, "Well, it got really complicated I have to admit, and I didn't-either way that's beside the point, I just need to know that she's safe."

Kristoff crossed his arms, and gave her a menacing glare, enough to send shivers down Elsa's spine. Damn the alcohol was really having a tighter hold on her body than she thought. _Quit being so damn emotional Elsa! Get your shit together!_

"You're right that is beside the point and none of it is my business, whatever happened between you two." But then he walked awake from his position from behind the counter, and walked right up to Elsa's space, letting his broad shoulders do the intimating for him. His thick finger poked Elsa's sternum with enough force to make her wince, "That is my best friend you're talking about. Anything that concerns my safety is my concern as well."

Elsa pushed the offending finger away, and yanked on his collar bringing him down to her eye level, "What the hell do you know of it Bjorgman?!"

Kristoff undeterred, he gripped her at the wrist, "She's with me."

And just like that, Elsa looked relieved, but it was just for a moment. "Is she safe?"

Kristoff then scoffed, looked offended, "Of course she is, I'm taking care of her."

Elsa growled lowly at the jab, but tried her best to reign in her jealousy, "Has she called for me? I've been meaning to find her-"

"Arendson, now is not a good time. And I meant it."

"Well damn it, what the hell does that mean?"

"What I meant ist-"

"Kristoff?"

The low chime of the building door,door brought the feuding heads to turn towards the door. Elsa felt her hands starting to go clammy, and her heart ached in relief at the sight of Anna walking in. Her twin signature braids still pleated perfectly just as she remembered, her makeup still ever so impeccable. August was rolling in, so she was bundled in a olive green loose sweatshirt, with the tightest white jeans that Elsa has ever saw in a woman. If it weren't for her slight hazy mind, she would've walked right up there and hugged her so tight, and kissed her forehead praising the Gods out loud that she was safe.

When Anna realized that Kristoff wasn't alone, her eyes wandered to the other person in the room, and felt her heart freeze.

"Elsa?"

"Anna." She breathed softly, her body immediately moving forward to reach for the girl. Anna instinctively stepped back, making Elsa frown. But before Elsa could take another step, she was pulled back by Kristoff, who still have gave her an uneasy look.

"How- I...you're safe...thank god you safe!" Elsa mumbled out, "God...I thought something...bad happened."

She raised her head, to meet Anna's gaze but saw a flash of dread in Anna's eyes along with fear, making Elsa's body grow hot in anger. "Did someone...Did Hans hurt you!?"

"Arendson!" Kristoff warned.

"Well did he?!"

When Elsa caught a small whiff of salt in the air, she knew that she pushed a little too much. The tightness in her arm loosened, and Elsa's body on autopilot rushed to Anna, letting her slightly bigger frame encompass the tiny red-head in her arms. In turn, she felt lithe arms wrap around her waist. Elsa cursed at the air for being so rough as always. God damn it she really needs to learn tact. She look down to see Anna curled around her, her head resting at the crook of her neck.

Part of Elsa was waiting for the moment for Anna to gather her wits, and push her off like she did back at the diner. But as the minutes ticked by, Elsa could finally relax and enjoy the embrace.

She detected the faintly smell of the Diner lingering in her clothes, the fried foods and all, but under it, she was still able to catch cinnamon. It teased her senses, but that was a topic she will revisit at another time.

With one hand, she ran it down up and down her back, trying to soothe her. Anna was still slightly trembling, but tried to burrow closer to her. She mumbled her apologies and urged the girl to cease her tears, so she can tell Anna that all she wanted to do was to talk.

"Why didn't you call me?" Elsa asked into her hair, "You know that I would've come running."

Anna mumbled, "Hans...he would've screened my calls, and..." Hurt me. "Kristoff found me and took me out. I'm safe...I'm safe."

Elsa growled and seized her tighter against her body, "Damn it, I know knew that there was something up."

Elsa was then thinking of other reason why Anna wouldn't reach out to her, and then it just all seemed to click in her head. Even what Rapunzel said was also true, and now Elsa felt like total ass for not being able to piece that together rationally, and spent more of her time at the bar instead of looking for her.

She bit her lip in frustration, Anna would've been at her home by now, and be safe under her watch. But with Kristoff...she chose Kristoff. It didn't sit well for her, call it jealousy or whatever, but it still bothered her. She knew that Kristoff wouldn't want to intentionally hurt her little red-head,head; otherwise Anna wouldn't be with him right now, or waltzing into the ice cream parlor. Kristoff is a man, and that probably explains her prejudice.

But is with better Kristoff than with Hans, and if he was able to take Anna out of this situation she was in, at least with that she can be slightly grateful.

She pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and sighed, "I'm glad." She looked over her shoulder and stared at Kristoff with gratitude in her eyes.

Pushing her until they were shoulder length apart, Elsa looked at her with curiosity, "So what happens now? Where's Hans?"

"Well-"

"Perhaps we should have this discussion at another time." Kristoff interjected. The pair looked at him with confusion, with Elsa a little bit more sourer, "Why should we?"

"I just think it would be better at my place, where no one is watching. After all Arendson is a bit of a public figure, play girl or not, she's an easy face to spot."

Anna giggled and at the expense of Elsa pouting slightly, "So that's what you do in your free time, read magazines on celebrities?"

Kristoff crossed his arms, and growled, "That's not what I meant! ...It's not like I have anything better to read."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but kept her hand firm around Anna's waist.

"What I mean is that because Elsa is popular, she has the paparazzi around, whether if we notice or not. Someone might take a picture of the the both of you and within the day it will be on the web. And if Hans is possessive of Anna, he will know something is up, and will race back home, and things will get ugly." Kristoff explained plainly. 

Anna shivered, leaving the blonde to stabilize her, with a steady hand on her hip, "Okay fine, we will discuss this elsewhere..."

"Arendson, whaddya say?"

"Well..." She looked toward Anna and then back at the blonde man, "Alright, where do you want to talk about this?"

Kristoff shrugged, "Let's head to my place, I mean after I lock up in a couple of hours. I'm still on my shift."

Elsa quirked her brow, "Then what the hell do you want us to do for a 'couple of hours'?"

Then Anna tugged on her sleeves, "I can think of a couple of ideas." Anna winked, with mischief laced on her eyes.

Oh lord. Elsa thought, with a slight blush across her face. Can she not be so adorable?

Totally ignoring Kristoff, who slowly slinked back behind the counter to continue his shift, Elsa looked at her equal amusement in her eyes. "Oh? What is it that you want to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: And the two finally meet~
> 
> So any thoughts about Hans imminent return? Belle's role in the story? Kristoff's?
> 
> And trust there well be a distinct difference in how Elsa treats Anna and Belle, and that will be developed in the next couple chapters. And any other questions, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues...let me know :D
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	11. Author Note: For Dealing With My BS

I feel like a hypocrite, and I apologize for that. As per requested, and because I did ask all of you to vote. And yes as the anon stated, G!P does win. I was being a poor excuse of an author who wanted to find a middle ground, but then I realized, ah what the hell. Not everyone is going to be happy and I will just have to learn to deal with it. It was also partly the reason why I kinda felt discouraged to update, because I know some of you guys will be a bit disappointed.

I'm not really used to that, but it's time to man up! Or ummm...more like woman up to this task. Go big or go home!

For the last and final time. Elsa will now officially be G!P, (If you guys noticed on the story description, at the end I put that it is now officially G!P) I already adjusted the previous chapters to subtly say that Elsa does have a "not so little" Elsa. That means the smut in Chapter 2 (yes you can double check, if I did write it in. Elsa just pretty much grinds her member against Anna until she comes "spoiler alert"), Elsa's sex with Wendy in Chapter 8, and Belle's and Anna's future interaction with Elsa will include some reference to her member. I am writing the current chapter as of now, but I will leave this here, so that all my new and old readers will be informed about this final you for dealing with my BS for quite a while. But I am not changing my mind anymore. I fixed it all, and now I'm committed. 

If you guys, don't like how it turned out, I apologize for being so indecisive. And for those who got what they wanted, please be considerate okay? It's not for everyone but let's have a happy reading world shall we?

-Okaami-chin

**Sneak Peek on Chapter 11.**

**"Everyone left me. My parents left me. Kristoff left me. Even you left me. At least with Hans, despite the pain he put me through, I could say that he out of all people showed me that love...for a short time....existed between us." - Anna Soliel**


	12. Chapter 11: Flutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess what...I'm not dead! I'm still alive and if you were keeping an eye on my updates I was just you know...taking my sweet time with it.
> 
> Kidding! I was actually going through with my first semester in college and dealing with my first part time-job. It's a pretty interesting experience. And I was going through a really rough patch of my life starting around October so I'm sorry for leaving you guys all hanging!
> 
> But I do appreciate the follows and the favorites and the reviews. I didn't think people will still be asking for more after being away for so long!
> 
> And here it is! So thank you!
> 
> Thank you: SonderAndLife, mnmpowers, animeninjafan, Ladytsunade3, Vixenu, kenfromnbus, FrozenFairyTales, crkswolf, Guest, JdIdiot for keeping up with me! And to everyone else who just read this for the smut and the semi-plot! I will respond to your reviews right after this!
> 
> Thank you to me betas: OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli and Storm for helping me make these chapters possible!
> 
> Note:
> 
> Italics = Thoughts
> 
> Be careful on how the dialogue plays out I don't always make it obvious on who is talking but that is point of this story :P take the time to read it carefully!
> 
> And remember to answer the questions below! it really helps me out on how I write the next few chapters in the future

**Flutter**

When Elsa asked Anna the question, "Oh ? What is it you want to do?" Elsa thought it might be hard to keep a low profile in a bustling city like Arendelle. But lo-and-behold, it was Anna who suggested Elsa bring her butler with a common car and just to drive them around Arendelle, leaving them to talk in privacy in the confines of the car. Anna would have liked nothing more than to show Elsa her view of the city but because of Elsa's high profile and Han's potential investigators, there's no way she's taking the chance.

Adam her personal butler kept the drive smooth and steady and made sure not to listen in to the talk in between the two ladies. Elsa on the other hand never felt more nervous talking to another lady. Well...aside from Belle.

_"Maybe it's because I didn't have sex with Belle yet so it isn't that awkward"_. Elsa thought silently. Inwardly trying to reassure herself that her nervousness is indeed justifiable.

It was still silent in the car until Adam broke the silence. "My lady, where would you like to go?"

Elsa looked to Anna who was more occupied in staring out the window with a childlike glint in her eyes. She waved a hand and gave Adam a small smile, "Just drive around the city and maybe a bit in the suburbs for a while. We'll let you know if there is going to be any changes."

Adam tipped his head before returning to his duties.

* * *

So you would think that Anna would be slightly (for the lack of a better term) put off by having her um…actually Anna wasn't sure how to refer to Elsa Arendson.

_"I mean she is THE Elsa Arendson. The youngest billionaire and tech genius of Arendson Inc. I can't just say this is Elsa…my uh-one night stand? Elsa…my sorta-but-not-really friend-friend?"_

Anna inwardly wanted to stab herself in the eye from just how awkward it was. She was slouching on the seat unlike Elsa who looked poised with her back straight and her hands folded neatly on her lap. The difference between them was seriously black and white.

_"Yep this is going to be slightly awkward. It would be awkward enough if I was walking around with her on my arm. And just sitting next to her is slightly intimidating…"_

But it would've been more intimidating if she was outside and with the paparazzi hounding her. Anna looked outside the car window and gave the tiniest of sighs. Even if it was stifling, it was still a lot more private, and that's more than Elsa could give on a normal day to day basis.

* * *

Elsa seemed to sense Anna's slight discomfort and awkwardly brushed back her bangs with her free hand, "I'm sorry that this isn't really ideal. It's a bit of a downside isn't it?"

Elsa bit her lip when Anna shrugged. And she felt her heart dropped to her stomach. How the hell was she was supposed to respond to that? Like hell that was an answer.

It should be easy for the blonde to find some sort of answer in a person's body language. As a business woman, she found pride in herself for being able to deduce someone's emotions from facial expressions or body movements. It's like reading faces during poker. Check for obvious tells. Flared noses, stained cheeks, signs of sweat, even a pursed lip would've given Elsa more clues than just a shrug.

But it was a different ball game when reading a girl. Especially the one that was sitting to the right of her. And it didn't help if it's especially the one that you had sex with and technically left the next day for business. It was still troubling to figure out how to explain the blonde's apparent need to protect this little lady. It looks like she is able to hold her own, but with the past events that had happened Elsa wasn't too sure. She's seventeen, clearly a bit naïve in what she wants, made some rough mistakes but is now in safe hands…technically.

Elsa saw it happening before her eyes when Anna was with Kristoff. She should've been satisfied with that and left her be. But she got shivers at the thought of Hans returning again. She heard the rumors of what he is capable of. There's no way that he is through with Anna.

" _But until Hans is put down literally or figuratively…I can't be so sure"._  Elsa thought with a grimace.

So now they sat in this car, side by side. Unsure where to go. Unsure that this palpable sensation they have between them that is anything except sexual tension.

_"Say something intelligent Anna…c'mon out with it!"  
_

"So um Elsa…where are we headed?"

Elsa clicked her tongue thoughtfully. She hasn't really explored the city aside from bars, fancy hotels, business buildings and of course the Diner that Anna worked in. that was all she visited in the past couple of weeks. And technically ever since her stay down in the city.

"I haven't been able to see the city as much as I want to." Elsa conceded with a sheepish smile. "I'm always a bit busy."

Anna chuckled lightly, "Too busy to join the rest of us plebs because of business?"

Elsa wasn't really sure if she was joking or if there was any hidden malice, instead she gave back a strained smile; "Something like that. Unless you got a suggestion that keeps the paparazzi away without me throwing a bottle of Bourbon in their face."

Anna slapped her lightly on the shoulder, relieved that Elsa hadn't shrugged her off, "I doubt that is proper response of a dashing billionaire. Having a bar fight with the paparazzi?"

Elsa shrugged, "I'm sure it would be annoying for anyone that is a celebrity. I personally don't like them hounding my personal space. And if a bourbon to the face is all it takes for them to back off. I'll gladly do it."

That small jab for some reason made Anna's heart twinge. " _I'm sure she didn't mean it like that. And I sure hope I'm not as annoying, I don't want a bourbon bottle in my face"._

Elsa backtracked almost immediately the moment she saw the faintest of frowns on the younger girls face. "But I do enjoy your company…and I mean that's why I brought you here along with me." The blonde took a deep breath, slightly unsure where she was going with this. "And I want to get to know you and just-"

_"Protect you? Make sure no one hurts you again after I practically tainted you?"_ Elsa wasn't sure how to end that sentence without sounding too involved, and she still didn't really know where she stood with the redheaded girl.

"Hopefully be friends?" Anna finished for her with a cute smile. Elsa's heart fluttered slightly and nodded in reply.

"Anyways….I shall walk among the plebs for the day, instead of moping around my office." Elsa laughed with a mocking aristocratic accent, flinging her arms dramatically, "Any fun pleasures that you college students have? Perhaps college girls gone wild moments?"

Anna visibly relaxed at Elsa's efforts to add humor to their conversation, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Two can play at this game Elsa.

Again that wasn't the response Elsa wasn't expecting and she sputtered before collecting herself, "Aside from that, what else do you do for fun? As a pleb and as a college student?"

"I just gradated so I'm not a college student yet."

"What was your high school name?"

"This is kind of embarrassing but I was home-schooled, but somehow I managed to 'graduate' at the same time as people my age. It's kind of a parent mutual thing, and I didn't really complain."

Elsa's eyebrows wiggled curiously, "Ah well that's interesting. It's not every day that you know someone that is home-schooled. I was taught similarly. Any type of colleges you are interested in? I can put in a good word without the blackmail."

Anna shook her head, "For now I'm all about making sure I know what I want. I like going in head first and seeing what I can find. I do like a challenge."

She tapped her head, before an idea popped up in her mind, "Maybe a career in art history. Or just art in general. I was thinking of having a career in history however somewhere along the way a lot of my tutors…or at least the ones that stuck around long enough for me to like really wanted to focus in the arts because not a lot of people have the biggest appreciation for it. And it looks too stagnant and contemporary. Maybe sometime in the future I would like to work near or inside an art gallery of sorts."

"My cousin was an art major."

"Why did she stop?"

"She had other things that she had passions for. And I'm sure if you can get into the art College or art major or art department you want, she can help you out as well. Even if she's not painting as often as she did when we were younger, I doubt that she completely stopped her passion in painting." Elsa explained.

_"It's not like I can tell her that she's currently working alongside with me and at the same time she is a registrar for P.E.T.S and making sure that dominants and submissives follow the rules of play which are Safe, Sane and Consensual."_

But then it seemed to unlock Anna's passion on art as she looked like she was about to bounce out of her seat. Maybe Kristoff doesn't share the same appreciation of art that Anna has.

"Does she like classic montages of Dutch art?!"

"She was heavily influenced in Dutch landscaping I'm sure."

Anna's arms waved and flailed in front of her, her inner dork seeming to pour out at the seams "Ooooh! I like those too! I like landscapes especially when 3/4ths of the whole image is skylines and clouds. I like free forms of art even though it's not as popular with most people. It's just wow! They just don't understand that even though it's questionable and strange, it's still art!"

"How is it that you haven't applied to colleges yet? You are a bright student Anna!"

Anna's face that was just showing brightness and excitement instantly died out like a flame that was just blown out. Elsa inhaled sharply thinking that she just asked the wrong question, "Oh. I'm sorry we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I just haven't been…able to."

"Right…." And then there was the awkward silence back with a vengeance.

"If I can't ask about…Hans. Can at least I know why you're not in school or…."

_"C'mon Elsa think you incompetent fool!"_

"Why is it that you like art so much?"

Before Elsa knew it Anna went off to have an art spiel on her art interests. Although it didn't answer any of her first two questions, it did bring back that passion in her eyes. And more than anything Elsa wanted to keep that flame going for as long as possible. It gave her a warm and odd palpation that keeps happening in her chest. She caught a quick glimpse on Adam giving her a smile and somehow it looked playful but Elsa thought nothing of it. After all he was paid not to listen in to the best of his ability. But there is no doubt that Adam and Elsa were going to have a discussion about this later.

First Anna started off on how she was able to bond with her favorite art portrait she was ever introduced to: Joan of Arc. Personally all that Elsa knew about her was just the regurgitated information that was written in most history books. Anna was willing to change Elsa's view about her: she was passionate, head strong, unwilling to bend to people who were persecuted her faith. She may be a martyr but Anna held her on a pedestal. And for some reason Anna thought it would be funny to lean in and whisper to Elsa that she can hear portraits speak to her.

Elsa laughed at her theatrics and it was the first time in a while she was able to laugh without being forced and without feeling backed in a corner while doing so.

Anna then leaned back and continued on with art which ranged from Classical to Christian and Byzantine all the way to modern contemporary to pop art. If there was an art piece that she lingered on she would focus on the society that evolved around the art piece. Anna apparently wanted every to see how society views art, and have a piece were the art views society.

And Anna kept going on and on. Elsa was fine with that. More than fine. It was the first time that Anna showed a genuine smile outside of people directly talking to her. It was pure and a sight to see. Her eyes were wide and seems to sparkle. Her arm movements began to be more animate helping Elsa understand what art looked like to an extent. She could've just looked at the art pieces bit by bit through her phone, but that would take away from what Anna was trying to illustrate to her.

Her lips were moving quickly but she like the way it curled just a little bit higher when she was describing something beautiful. Or how she would frown if she didn't approve of how the public viewed art in a negative light. It was amusing to watch but fascinating all together.

There was some that Elsa remembered as it was common knowledge to know pieces like the Portrait of a Lady, Mono Lisa, Picasso's Guerilla Warfare, and Michelangelo's David. But it was interesting re-learning it in Anna's eyes. Elsa made a comment if she didn't know the piece, Anna made her sit (well she was already sitting) but in a way that forced her to remember important details. Where the art is created and where it is now in the world. Who was the painter and his or her reasoning's by the piece. The motifs and hidden messages that seemed to transcend time.

It wasn't long until Anna finally came around questionable art pieces. Graffiti, "awkward looking buildings", body art like tattoos, it was all unconventional and Elsa tried to swallow the look of disgust and shivers.

But Anna was all about pushing boundaries of art. And Elsa has to admit that her passion, and being able to talk volumes about it was pretty attractive. "There's more to her than I expected. And with art no less."

Elsa pushed back her bangs once more and allowed herself to lean back more in her seat, taking in the voice of Anna to her heart. Sure hearing the sounds of unrepentant fucking was music to her ears. But this…she couldn't get used to this.

Anna was finally communicating with her in some way. Something that didn't involve crying, yelling, slapping. It was a safer form of passion. It was finally getting easier. Actually talking to someone with no intention to have sex with her.

_"That is a first. Never thought I would actual say that."_

"Say what?"

Elsa whipped her head to see that Anna's head cocked to the side, her braids moving along with the head motion. The image was enough to make Elsa blush lightly. She cursed her genetics for giving her light skin, there was no doubt that Anna could see it now.

So innocent and so much like a cute little puppy.

"I was…uh thinking of how there's so much I didn't know about art. It makes me wonder um…have you've done any art? Painting? Poetry?" Elsa managed to whip up a quick lie smoothly and relaxed her shoulder when Anna responded quickly as if nothing was amiss.

"I haven't gotten chance to try anything out yet. I mean I can't really explain all that well yet Elsa." Anna admitted giving the older woman a sheepish smile.

"Is the dining service a way to keep you inspired?"

"More of a necessity. I need to make some money somehow to pay for college and pay back Kristoff for everything he's done for me. I technically have to start all over."

"Is it bad if I ask?"

"Um well. I have been living with Kristoff lately and after all that he's done for me it feels right to pay him back somehow." Anna rambled her hands clearly getting more animated again, "I'm really clumsy so he kinda does all the chores, but I can cook really well! But then again Gerda still needs to give me a chance to try out my skills."

And then Anna laughed out loud, kinda startling the business woman, "But she says after I can last about 2 months without breaking plates. I was doing so goof until um well…you showed up."

Elsa smirked, "So if I hadn't showed up and interrupted your little song and dance with the mop and plates, you wouldn't have dropped the plates?"

Anna huffed and crossed her arms, and muttered a low yes.

"Would you say I'm a good distraction?" Elsa wiggled her eyebrows playfully which earned her a quick slap on the hand.

Elsa waved her hand and pouted while Anna continued talking, "Gerda scolded me for breaking plates again. Kai kinda does his own thing in the back, but Gerda is the one that whips me in shape."

When Elsa winced at the word, Anna made sure to back track her words, "Figuratively of course. She might be scary but I'm really glad I ran into them. They are like the sweet grandparents that I never had."

Elsa muttered quietly that they were sent from Satan to kill her in her sleep. Anna giggled at Elsa's form. She went frigid and her eyes dulled a little at the notion. She remembered how startled Elsa was when Kai and Gerda went toe to toe with her. And to think that a business woman such as herself would be so rattled by an old married couple is enough to send her in bigger giggle fits.

Elsa pouted and Anna couldn't help but grin, "They are just looking out for me as they would like parents do."

"But I'm not a bad person." Elsa whined quietly.

"They just thought that because you are a business woman you want to try to buy out their property. You wouldn't BELIEVE how many times that had happened over the past couple of weeks. And I thought Gerda was scary with just a spatula. That woman is harsh when she puts on her glasses and waves a stack of papers on their face."

That image alone made Elsa's throat bob a little deeper than normal.

Anna waved her hands to dismiss Elsa's worries though. "Don't worry the offers stopped coming in because of some donor that gave us like A LOT of money. And because we were able to revamp the diner we've been getting a lot of good business. It's about time that diner got some recognition in this competition against the bars and high class business restaurants."

"No offence Elsa."

"None taken." Elsa had to smile inwardly at that statement. Anna didn't know that the blonde had been shuffling some money over the diner as an apology for striking up some trouble with Hans and Anna. It wasn't her brightest moment starting a pissing match with a rival but she does have some degree of remorse. Some.

"And now we are looking for more people to help me out with waitress stuff. I'm still cleaning and doing a lot of the stuff at the same time. It's not like I'm the only one Flynn is helpful but he does a lot of the deliveries so I don't see him that much. But anyways it'll be fun to have more people."

"But why not ask Kristoff? A while ago he muttered something that sounded like, 'Ice was his life but this wasn't what he had in mind'?"

Anna scoffed and burrowed into the leather seat. Her face turned sour "He's just really into ice. Like I swear he would marry it if he could. Or Sven. But he does help out with moving stuff and even Kai goes ahead and pays him for the hard work. But he should really join!"

But she sighed and twirled her braid in her hand, her eyes seemingly far away from the car right now. "I guess he wants me to have an "adult" life without him hovering around so much."

She threw back her head and let it thump against the leather seat and gave Elsa what looked like a bit of a lonely smile. "I appreciate it at the same time. It should be good for me to be on my own. And I guess I do see him every day now that I live with him. But it's still a bit lonely."

"Don't worry though I will figure it out! Nothing is in my way anymore and I'll do my best to look forward."

Elsa reached over and held her hand firmly but gently at the same time and looked Anna dead in the eye. "That's great. And I'm more than happy to hear you say that."

Anna blushed and quickly pulled her hand away unaware of the shock and charge it had on Elsa. She shoved her hands in between her knees and shyly looked at Elsa, "Sooo…um enough about me, it's a bit awkward if it's all about me the past couple minutes."

"Try minutes." Elsa jested. "But I guess I don't shed a lot of information on my life because most of it is on the magazine that Kristoff likes to read."

"But its fun seeing how far someone can take your story, it's pretty interesting and pretty annoying at the same time."

Anna leaned forward and rested her face on her hands, "So what are some facts then? Ms. Arendson?"

And then shock laced her features making Elsa slightly unnerved, "Is there something wrong?"

"….Oh no…."

"What is it? Anna you scaring me a little."

"OH NO PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT I SLEPT WITH A MARRIED WOMAN."

Elsa's eyes widened and her mouth didn't seem to form words for a moment. At the lack of response Anna freaked out and her hands dragging her face as she nearly cried.

"Oh no oh no no no no no no no no!"

Elsa took her hands and brought it to her face, forcing Anna to stare at her, "Anna Anna Anna hey…don't worry! It's nothing like that. I'm not married. Ironically that's a fact that the magazine got right. My…uh player life is true."

"Oh! Um…okay. Sorry that was slightly awkward…well then…are you a cruel business woman? Or is that too much of a cliché I read in books all the time?"

"I'm fair. Not cruel. But I have been considered cold and really impenetrable."

"Prude." Anna whispered saucily with a wiggle in her eyebrows. Elsa groaned, "It's not like that!"

"Taught by the best, my father. Secret business technique." Elsa finished quickly wanted to dive off the subject of her being a prude, "Anything else you want to know?"

"Did you exactly want to grow up into the business? Don't usually people who grew up the trade end up wanting to move on for the better?"

"Are you sure you are an art major? You sound like a very experienced reporter." Elsa quirked her eyebrow at the thoughtful question. It's not every day an interviewer asks anything close to this question. She was honestly stumped. She didn't think twice about it much growing up in this trade of business.

"Some call it nosy; I like to call it genuine curiosity."

"Modest as always….I like the challenge honestly. At the same time I didn't mind stepping in for my father. I liked being able to do better and be better. Father likes to think of it as saving face, but improvement is important and key foundation to all businesses. I like being thorough. You can't get a lot of stuff done if you're always see through. "

Anna's head bobbed along as she listened in to Elsa's words.

"It's just a little difficult right now, a lot of pressure has been flowing in and out.  _The Arendelle Inquirer_  can fill you in since I can't technically tell you all the details just yet."

Anna made a mental note to resume reading religiously, if being friends with Elsa is going to be a real thing, she has to get up to date with the news. It may be boring but maybe she can hold even deeper conversations with the older woman.

"Is this the part where you want me not to worry so much about it?"

"We'll get around that in another time. I promise."

As much as Anna was supposed to be skeptical of the older woman. She couldn't help but smile at the mentioned, "another time." She does want to see her again.

"Is THERE any questions that you have for me then?" Anna offered.

Elsa had a lot. But it's probably safer to ease into it then to actually go in balls deep. "How on earth did a 17 year old manage to sneak into Oaken's Trading Post?"

Anna laughed heartily before giving Elsa a saucy smile, "Elsa, my poor, poor Elsa you have been too sheltered."

Elsa growled a little at the statement. It's not like she had the time to fool around at that age. She had other things to do. Quite literally. "Elsa everyone at my age has at least a fake ID."

Elsa sighed, "You didn't want to wait?"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides it's not like I drank. I was just out there to have some fun under the light and dance my little heart out."

Elsa managed to mask the bobbing of her throat. " _Of course I remember seeing you do that. And on to me. God damn it."_

"And besides I haven't been back since."

"One time thing only?"

"Unless I have a reason to go back, probably not." Elsa said nothing and continued on.

"Um did really everyone have a fake ID to do stuff like that?"

"Yeah that's like a standard rite of passage for teenagers."

Elsa groaned, "It feels like I missed out. Is there anything that you have that is real?"

"I'm pretty real. Anna Soleil at your service." The red-head flashed a bright smile along with a slight mocking bow.

Elsa could not, _not_  get hard at that moment. She stifled a groan. " _Please please I can't hear her ever say those exact same words ever again_ _"_

"I do have a license and all that jazz, but yup no car and no house in my name. It's technically in Kristoff's name."

"So roommates then?"

"For now. I kinda want to get out on my own at one point, but I like where I'm at now."

"Did you really think I was really going to trick you if you had called me?"

"Maybe it's because I've read and seen how you've acted around other women…I was a little doubtful."

Elsa glowered a little, but gave off a frustrated breath. The one time, the absolute one time her player life was going to bite her in the ass. "You were pissed off like you really hated my guts…I mean you wanted me to protect you but I couldn't find you or find a way to protect you. "

"I wouldn't been able to know that either…"

"It was just a fling in my head. And maybe in a way I was mad at myself for feeling like that. And then winding up somewhere…and with …Someone dangerous." Anna said a bit too harshly, like she was trying to convince herself that was all that night was to her. But Elsa could pretty guess otherwise by the way Anna was trying to put off a brave front.

"I was really hoping you were going to call." Elsa said softly, with her eyes downcast.

"Why were you expecting me to anyway? You could've or more like should've known that this was a possibility Elsa."

Elsa raised her hands to explain herself while not downplaying Anna's assertions. "You're right I could've expected that. And…actually I don't know why…if it was anyone else like you heard in the stories about me in the magazines...I would've kicked any woman out."

"I don't know how else to explain but maybe as we keep staying friends we could find out."

Anna blinked. Did she really- is she joking? But she had to make sure, so she looked at the older girl hesitantly,"We?"

"Was that too presumptuous?"

"Um well I do like talking to you and stuff. But wouldn't that be awkward…? Not that you're awkward. I'm awkward…I mean it's kind of weird to spill background stories too early but then again we've already did stuff and it's not every day that you had a one night stand with a billionaire slash genius which I'm pretty sure only happens when the stars align and champagne rains down from the heavens."

"Is it okay if we do keep talking though? I really do want to get to know you." Elsa said smoothly cutting Anna off.

"I'd hate to go through another couple of months worrying. I do honestly want to get to know you."

"And I do feel responsible. I feel like I pushed you in a situation that wasn't safe for…"

"I was kinda asking for it Elsa."

"No one deserves that Anna." Elsa said almost harshly. Anna sat back up straight and if she had dog ears right now they wold be pressed against her scalp. She knew it was frustrating for the older woman to understand, but it already happened. As much as she hated where she ended up it wasn't all that bad. She's alive. She's out of that place. And she's safe…at least with Elsa to a small margin she felt a lot safer now.

_"I would know because I'm trying to understand what he sees."_  Elsa thought to herself.  _"Please."_

"I'm sorry for all the trouble…" Anna mumbled quietly, her bangs now covering her eyes. She willed herself to not her tears fall. It was a difficult feat but it was even harder trying to control her voice. "We can see each other though. I guess it'll take time getting used to."

Elsa gently pressed her hands against Anna's hoping that the younger girl would respond gently to her touch, "Anna I don't want you to blame yourself. And I can't ever hear you say that you deserve what you went through. I need you to know that. And I'm sorry if it came out wrong."

Anna but refused to meet her gaze. Elsa cursed at herself for lacking tact and finesse.

_"It's not like I can command her to listen to my words all at once...I'd be no better than Hans if I did that right now...Maybe another approach then…"_

"If I didn't care for you then, and didn't want to see you – I would've treated you like I did with every other woman–but I was worried, I even looked for you."

It was similar to a silent confession that Anna thought she wasn't supposed to hear.

"And then when I found out what Hans was, I didn't want to risk letting you stay in his arms for a moment." She mutters quietly, "When you could've been in mine."

Elsa looked out the window for a moment to gather her thoughts and was surprised to see that the skyline had slowly changed into a warm orange glow signaling that the sun was slowly going to set. Although some of Elsa's questions got cleared up, whatever this was with Anna it was going to take a lot of work. But it was something.

"Sorry if this was a weird time to spill my back ground story?" Anna said noticing the blonde's immediate silenced after a heavy topic.

"I mean we already had sex – we already missed a couple steps Anna."

"I guess we did. But now that part is over. But because I ruined the dinner the second time we met…Do you wanna have dinner with me?"

"Really?"

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"I sense dark and potential chaos in the near future in the form of broken plates." Elsa muttered with a straight face showing no signs of jest.

Anna turned beet red and proceeded to pout making Elsa's heart flutter slightly…just slightly…

"Okay more like Kristoff makes the food and I'm licking off the spoon that was in the chocolate cake batter."

Elsa smiled as if she was satisfied with Anna's honesty, "I like chocolate."

"Great! So um let's head there now."

* * *

For the rest of the ride the two remained silent occasionally looking over to one and another and sharing the softest of smiles. Anna usually hated the silence because it gives her anxiety about the unknown. Silence usually means there's something lurking ready to catch her off guard in the worst of ways. But there was something about sitting next to her...friend. It was weird to imagine that phrase in her head but for all she knows sitting next to Elsa is not in this silence...It's not terrifying. It's calming.

It seems like a quick 180 of how she reacts to Elsa and this is technically only her third encounter with the lady. And it should bother her that she's already affected this much in a short period of time. I mean it did find trouble the first time. And supposedly she oughta know better at this point. Who's to say that Elsa wouldn't treat her like the way Hans did?

Anna's inner thoughts likes to remind her of those dark but insightful moments. Those were genuine questions to ask herself but right now she didn't have the answer. She should be quick to judge but until she knows what this frienship has in store for the two of them...Anna could bide her time for now.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the car reach to a complete halt and when the steady vibrations of the car ceased.

Elsa smoothly left the car without haste to open Anna's door and gently pulled the shorter woman to her feet. The blonde mumbled some small talk to Adam and he promptly left without a word leaving the two women on the side walk.

Anna swayed back and forth in her boots unsure what to say next or what to do with her hands. Elsa seemed to pick up on this slight hesitation and gave her a quick smile.

"If it's any consolation, I wouldn't do it again…"

Elsa stands up and winks at her, "unless you ask me too." With that Elsa extends her hand and motions for Anna to take it. "Lead the way Ms. Soleil."

Anna blushed and reached for the blonde's hand and the pair walked off in to the apartment where promises of chocolate cake and broken plates awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Finally some decent and a long piece of dialogue in between Elsa and Anna! There's more to come between them and definitely more interaction and more background story in the next chapter.
> 
> I know Elsa come off a little strong in wanting to protect Anna. But wouldn't you want to protect someone regardless of your current feelings (if any) for them?
> 
> Some food for thought.
> 
> Anyways... questions, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues...let me know :P
> 
> -Okaami-chin
> 
> P.S If you still need to reach me I'm on tumblr! - itsokaamichin14


	13. Chapter 12: Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I just wanted to remind you all that this whole week was the anniversary of Take Me Home's creation, and I thank everyone that has been on this journey since the very beginning or to hose that just found this fic just recently!
> 
> I know that I've been gone for awhile (the usual: college, and work), but I'm back and still giving this story everything that I've got. And I hope that in the coming days and years to come till I finish this, I hope that I still see that there's people who enjoy what I do.
> 
> Thank you to my faithful beta OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepli from AO3 for helping me write this out and for being real patient with me.
> 
> And to those kept encouraging me to keep moving forward, thank you for getting me back!

 

**Alright everyone enjoy!**

_**Trigger: Past Abuse; Dominant and Submissive session. And mentions of G!P** _

* * *

_Chapter 12: Colors_

It was finally time to close up shop and Kristoff couldn't be any happier with that news. Well technically because he practically runs the store on his own he could've closed up a lot earlier. But when most of the kids have a striking resemblance to Anna's puppy face, he didn't have the heart to close the shop till a measly 10:00 P.M.

Despite his burly build, his sour face, and his uniform covered from top to bottom in chocolate and strawberry swirly stains most of the time… he was a sucker for happy children. That alone was satisfying. As Kristoff started to pack up for the night, he wrinkled his face as he felt his fingers stick to each other in an unsatisfying fashion. Grumbling to himself, he managed to lock up quickly before heading down to the nearest mini-mart because he still had to buy ingredients for Anna and her guest…Elsa Arendson.

He huffed at the idea of cooking for a billionaire, shouldn't it be the other way around except with more class and a lot of maids? There's no doubt that the blonde did.

Kristoff's eyes carefully scanned the vegetables before settling on carrots. After all they were on sale and he hadn't made a good beef stew in a while and they always tasted better with a lot of carrot. It was a bit of an old Scottish dish that he forgotten the name by now. But Anna loves it as much as he does, might as well make something she likes to make her a little less angry with him.

Finally gathering everything he needed, Kristoff waiting patiently in line, his eyes trailing to the stack of magazines that just happened to mention Elsa's name. He picked up the latest edition of Arendelle Frosted Times, Insider News, and Arendelle Inquirer and adds it to the basket of supplies. He'll have the time to read it later because right now it's time to be a good roommate for Anna and at least put up with Elsa during dinner tonight.

Kristoff sighed and collapsed on to the couch face first. He managed to finish up the soup and it was left to simmer and thicken for the next hour or so. He also finished the laundry for the both of them and also managed to fix that leaky sink that Anna was always complaining about in the bathroom.

At least he did his share of the chores, and it wasn't just the masculine chores that everyone would have thought he did. Sure he is a beefy guy, with muscles intended for heavy duty work, but he could fold some laundry and cook food, so gives a damn?

Which also means that he also reads magazines in his spare time. Sure there's the men's weekly sex tips, and what does she want…but he does like to delve into the world of gossip. And Anna to his surprise doesn't tease him for it, leaving it up to Kristoff if he wants to read them openly in front of her. Often the two would look at the latest gossip together and poke fun at each other's preferred interests. It was also in this way Kristoff was able to understand a little bit of Anna's sexuality and her confidence behind her interests. Maybe that's why Kristoff felt compelled to give Elsa a chance.

He brushed a steady hand against his hair and exhaled slowly, "Well I guess I might as well see what the city has to say about Elsa Arendson."

**Insider News**

**_Hans (Westerguard) Wesleton Finally Making His Move?_ **

**_What will Elsa Arendson do?_ **

_With Hans (formerly known as Westerguard) Welston moving to the forefront in other countries in the name of his uncle Duke Wesleton, competitor Elsa Arendson is left with the aftermath of trying to out compete the competition here in Arendelle._

_It's been known that Arendon Inc. currently holds the top seat in Air Tech products in the last couple of months, but that may not hold true anymore. Hans Westerguard is seen in other countries spreading awareness of his expansion of mining and oil processes = notably in Dutch and Scotland counties. Arendson Inc – currently reigns supreme in those same countries arguably by association of Elsa's late father, Henrik Arendson when he was alive. But most of the associations were not in formal business transactions. With Elsa Arendson currently tied down here in Arendelle, and her reputation starting to reach across waters, how is her credibility going to hold up to he own foreign investors?_

_Her expansion relies on the cooperation of fellow business men and women are willing to take the risks of spreading a monopolized business to other parts of the world to hopefully bring Third World Countries into developing and industrialized nations. It hasn't been done in the past couple of decades, but both of these young and brilliant entrepreneurs seem confident to make a statement._

_Arguably it only adds to her current struggle inside th-e city, sources say that even Elsa's own team, and the citizens of Arendelle doubt Elsa's ability to give Arendelle and her own company a good name._

_Another source says, "Elsa is an incredible young woman. But her reputation in society is rapidly overshadowing her professionalism. It would be a shame to have her and her father's legacy fall down to such trivial matters."_

_In a later press conference, it seemed that Elsa was able to keep an air of stoicism as she was prodded with questions about her player life._

" _Figureheads are always scrutinized deeply under such light. My father is a great man. Citizens of Arendelle know that. And most importantly I know that. But I'm not my father and Iw ant to be able to be greater than what his legacy first held. Whether it falls or succeeds its up to me and up to my own discretion. There is a famous saying, 'There's a method to my madness.' And it applies to business. Foul play or not, business is business down tot very heart of its definition. As for my professionalism that s called into question…business figureheads are always scrutinized…but who's to say about how business is actually conducted? There's always going to be talks about bad business practices, more than good. Especially if there's a woman behind the scenes. But what good would it do if I argue right now? I'd be labeled as defensive, incompetent and weak. But to keep the guesses going, I'll let the magazines and the news fill in the blanks for me. So tell me: what will my next move be?_

_Bold words from our resident play girl. So readers answer the poll at the bottom! Do you think Elsa Arendson is right about the idea of business?_

* * *

**Arendelle Inquirer**

_**Is Elsa Arendson Mixing Business with Pleasure?** _

_**Proud and Well-Endowed Arendson Tells All!** _

_To catch up from last week's installment of Arendelle Inquirer: The citizens of Arendelle are curious about the happenings to our resident billionaire and play-girl extraordinaire._

_It's no surprise that Elsa has a very playful record, but is sleeping with the competition going too far?_

_As far as news goes, it was just recently that Elsa Arendson and Ariel Triton (the 7_ _th_ _heir of Triton Industries) had a fling (or at least that's the rumor). But as much as we wanted to see these two together, it was just not meant to be. Ariel was seen heartbroken at a popular pub, Oaken's Trading Post, but again chooses not to deface a business and alleged sexual partner._

_But was does this say about Elsa's preferred choices?_

_There's speculation going around that Elsa Arendson might be guilty of sleeping with her business partners in exchange for a great night of sex for business agreements. Say it isn't so!_

_But even if that was true…she wouldn't be the first._

_It's not just that rumor that has the ladies talking or the even the men talking! It's all about the package that is hiding under those well fitted slacks and the curvature in those jeans._

_Yes citizens it shouldn't be news. But you'll hear it from us first! Elsa Arendson does carry a very sizable package! Several photo shoots show the new highlights, but of course there's no real public sighting._

_What a shame…And now we are here with Elsa with a quick interview!_

_**Elsa (E): You make it sound like it's something you'd like to see.** _

_Arendelle: I for one and many others are just curious? How did it come to be?_

_**(E): It's just there. Pretty much all I could say about it. The details sound just as boring as a business meeting. I will say that this is a very good blessing.** _

_Arendelle: For you or the ladies? ;)_

_**(E): If it makes the ladies happy that's another blessing on it's own.** _

_Arendelle: Do you tend to get hate comments or several other derogatory words thrown your way?_

_**(E): If I was any other person I probably would have. It's amazing and depressing what double standards can even do to a person like me. But I am grateful that this has made my life marginally easier. But of course there's a few terms thrown my way. It can't be helped but it doesn't bother me anyway.** _

_Arendelle: Is it because of your life as a businesswoman that you can't have the words hurt you?_

_**(E): People will try to hurt you no matter what you do. It's more of like trying to find the silver lining that makes it worth the pain. It's not news that I have sex. Sex is great. Why would the one thing that s different about me change my sex life? It shouldn't. You're beautiful inside and out.** _

_Arendelle: And there you have it everyone, Own your body. Love your body. And I'm sure there'll be lots of love coming your way._

_**(E): For every product that you buy from my company, 20% of the proceeds will go to local support groups such as I Survive, a center that helps Adult Survivors of Domestic Violence. I'm calling it #ILoveMeForMe!** _

_Arendelle: Remember ladies and gentlemen, it's okay to reach out there is support and people who are willing to help! And this is Arendelle Inquirer and Elsa Arendson signing off!_

* * *

 

Somehow from there Kristoff couldn't really read anymore. I mean, sure Kristoff can just be in denial but that really kind of changes his whole view about her. But it's from a magazine. I mean c'mon is that even credible by itself?

Of course Kristoff knew that answer. It was just a flat  _no._

So instead he pulled off his hone (ironically Air Tech S4) and checked local about Elsa Arendson. Other than being famous for her phone and software technology, her name is indeed prominent in multiple countries. Pretty much all of the British Isles is under her influence, and that's just the tip of the iceberg (in a matter of speaking). She's from one of the known old aristocratic family who rose to wealth from lands that her forefather's traded off for masses amount of Euros. Alongside were the Corona's who were the starting donators when Arendson first started off their attempts in pushing technology to new heights at the turn of the millennium. Through trial and error Arendson became prominent at the turn of 1920's. Since then there's a long connection between the two, and several other businessmen because of her heritage. Like the magazine's said, it's an informal oath to stay within the confines for Air Tech Industries.

Hans (formerly Westerguard) Wesleton of Wesleton Corp. has been trying to reach over as well. And even then his family also has traces around Europe and mostly in Styria. Although their business is not as glamorous as Arendson's, they were running for the top as the Wesleton's controlled mine pockets that were deep in Styria. This would make sense in that Han's can be a suitable rival against Elsa's land trade. Lately, she's been trying to reach over to Asian markets and meeting with Prime Minster of China, Zhao Long; but with Hans stepping in as well there's no doubt that she has found her match.

Most of the road blocks that Elsa has encountered just in her first 2 years of taking over the company is the gender stigmas/ Despite being one of the few women to even be as successful the first being Fa Mulan, as first female Prime Minister of China; Elsa isn't received well in other countries such as Spain and Russia. Mainly because it's still a lot of old traditional businessmen and arguably patriarchal at best. But even then female investors are really wary. They don't tend to make it big. They are still biding their time with Elsa's shaky start.

"That's ridiculous," Kristoff thought, his eyebrows furrow in confusion, "she should be given a chance. I mean her legacy should be enough to help her credibility. Henrik's influence should be stronger with her, instead of being a law. Who care's if she's a woman?"

Either at least from that perspective Elsa Arendson doesn't seem suspicious other than her playgirl life. There was no signs of bad records (unless they've been discretly destroyed) but other than that, she's pretty open to who she is and what her actions are. There' nothing to hide. Practically see through.

He shakes his head, after feeling the pulse of blood tap periodically against his temple, that's when he knew he had to stop staring at his phone at 100% brightness. His thumb felt sore from the constant scrolling through 9 tabs on his Air Tech S4 just doing "research" on Elsa Arendson. Stock prices, several accounts of Elsa's alleged one night stands, she does technically have a clean record, other than that the only thing he knows that Elsa likes is redheads, and a bottle of Glen McKenna age 50 year.

But Hans Wesleton…was not clean. That's when Kristoff feltthat dread that used to coil against his stomach increase two fold. He's surprised that he doesn't hear a lot about his issues in the media while in comparison Elsa is very scrutinized.

He felt ashamed.

How he could've been so blind?

Even as an ex…Kristoff should have at least kept in touch with Anna.

They've been friends for too long to let this happen to her. And that thought alone is enough to make his stomach churn uncomfortably. He stood up resigned, and shoulders slumped. He curled his hand to a fist and tapped the table lightly with his knuckles against the table.

" _It already happened…Anna got hurt. Partly because I was so stubborn and I did something stupid. My stupid actions and my own ignorance got her in the mess. I'll do whatever it takes to get her out of it._ "

Kristoff was just bout to pull out the stew from the stove, when he heard the familiar jingle of keys inserted on the doorknob.

"It's open!" He called out, huffing as he delicately placed the nearly over spilling pot on the kitchen countertop.

He cringed and hunched his shoulders as he heard the door swing violently open. With a loud thwack, Kristoff rolled his eyes. As if he didn't need to fix anymore  _near_ broken things in his apartment.

"Kristoff! You know its bad to have the door unlocked!" Anna chided lightly, "I could've been a robber for all you know!"

"You're not in the least sneaky! And by the way, says the girl who just kicked my door open!  _And_ forgets to lock the door in the morning before you go to work." Kristoff reminded her with a playful flick to her forehead.

Anna had the decency to blush and laugh with an awkwardly high pitch, she held her braid over her mouth and mumbled, "Right…sorry I forgot."

A light lithe laugh filled the apartment, and Anna nearly forgotten that' not just the two of them in this apartment for tonight. But Anna felt her heart seize for a moment; just that moment. It was light airy, such a stark contrast to her usual gruff exterior. It was pure…pure…something magical. If she as just a bit sophisticated she would've found a better word for it she was sure of that. Her cheeks instantly flushed a bit more, when Elsa gave her a knowing stare. But amusement was still laced in her eyes. In response to Kristoff's retort, Anna scuffed her shoes against the floor and mumbles, "I just get really excited sometimes to go to work that I forget."

She didn't know why she said that. But knowing that she's under the gaze of bright azure orbs made her blurt stuff out.

"God I'm a mess", Anna moaned. Her tips of her ear getting redder.

"Just try to remember next time. The next thing we both need, is to find that our kitchen supplies are missing."

"I doubt people want to steal those Kristoff, people would rather steal knives and forks."

"Anna, you don't know that."

"But it wouldn't be practical to do it that way? I mean like duh!"

Elsa observed silently at the quiet but playful banter between the two. It was entertaining to watch it all play out. A dinner and a show she contemplated to herself.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, Elsa come here!"

She blinked out of her haze, and looked at the red-head, "Yes?"

Anna pulled her by the arm and tugged her so that Elsa stumbled before Kristoff, "I know the two of you didn't really get the chance to introduce yourselves…or set things off on the right foot. So um…" she gestured toward the Kristoff, who was pretty obvious in his glare that he was trying to figure the shorter blonde out. But Elsa seemed unfazed. She merely adjusted her tie, moved her hair back (flawlessly), before extending her hand.

Kristoff did the same, although a bit hesitantly he extended his own arm.

Elsa really did try to be a little less cold with her facial features. It was hard enough to do it for Anna…awh who was she kidding. She's wrapped around her finger. But toward other people not so much. In her defense, it was an old habit to drop. Always keep a cold glare, unmoving like ice. Never melt or show weakness. But this was Anna's friends, her mind tried to argue. Might as well make a few exceptions. At least for her only.

"Elsa Ryland Arendson. A pleasure to meet you." She gave her trademark smirk.

Kristoff huffed under his breath, "I doubt it," in return Anna responded with a sharp kick to the shin. "Kristoff Renard Bjorgman."

She expected to feel a lax grip against her icy fingers; for a guy his size he could easily bruise her own lithe fingers. And she needs them…for um  _important_ purposes. But there was a firm grip, but not bruising. The thought of Kristoff being equally unmoving in the handshake made Elsa smile genuinely.

"Firm grip." She muses.

Kristoff gave her an equal show of face, "First rule of business."

When their hands slid away from each other, there was some good form of appreciation. Their impressions of each other started to get on equal footing. Although it's not a strict contract of trust, but it was better than nothing. When their gaze went back to the bubbling blue eyes, Anna was nearly bouncing off the walls. She gave them each a set of squeal and strong hugs.

When her arms wrapped around Kristoff, "Thanks Kristoff you don't know how much it means to me if I can see you guys getting along."

"I'm not entirely sure yet Anna, but so far, she's the only one I can maybe trust. But don't get at mad me when I say it's still too soon to tell."

Anna's smile dropped, her lips are curling to a frown against his neck. She should be happy. But He was only looking out for her. Overly cautious should be something that Anna should be enjoying and grateful for. So instead Anna whispered, "That's all I ask for and thank you Kristoff for doing that, I'll be careful."

Anna released and turned toward Elsa who happened to

looking away, he gaze stuck on the myriad of pictures across the wall.

When their eyes met again, Anna couldn't help but smile. She was about to take on step forward toward the older woman but felt her body freeze in place.

Then she realized, she can't do that. They weren't quite there yet. Much less her permission to touch her…she learned that lesson very well. She gulped and saw that her hands were awkwardly hanging in the air, and she silently placed them down, smoothing out her skirt.

In return, Elsa tried to fill that awkward pause, by giving Anna a quick brush of her hair, her hands lingering in one of her braids, "I'm glad to be invited here."

Maybe she needs permission to touch me.

It sounded warm, inviting…just…again there's no word for it. Anna's heart sighed once more, "I'm glad."

She shyly added, her eyes moving down, before looking up from being her lashes. And again Kristoff could feel that he was proverbial third wheel and cleared his throat, "Alright, alright, before you guys get lost in your own damn world, how about we eat first?"

He started heading off to the kitchen, before calling out from behind his shoulder, "It's our favorite too Anna! Help me grab the plates and move them to the living room…I don't think our table is going to hold the weight."

"We really need to get new tables and stuff. Things in this apartment keep falling apart." Anna chimed in airly.

"If only someone stopped standing on them when you sing."

Anna huffed and stomped off to the kitchen, "I just really get into it!"

Elsa threw her head back and laughed, following Kristoff into the living room. He motioned for her to sit, as he cleared off the items that were cluttered on the little-table-desk-thing. She shrugged off her blazer and loosened her tie and plopped onto the little couch with a gratuitous sigh.

To which Kristoff gave an odd look, "Like the couch?"

"Haven't gotten a chance to enjoy one in a long time. A lot of stools and lot of strict posture in meetings."

"Hmm. I figured that business life would be luxurious."

"Let me tell you something Kristoff. It's just the perks. But you don't have a lot of time to enjoy them. Things just have to be quick and fast."

" _Like how you did Anna?"_ Kristoff couldn't help but feel his blood boil under that statement.

"Other than that, it's pretty stressful when you have the whole world looking at you. Slouching, poised always, never catching a break or to bend a little. It's scandalous. As if that isn't already an issue about me." Elsa waved off.

"You're pretty blunt."

"I could say the same about you Bjorgman." Her eyes trailed up and down the apartment taking in the personality of this home. And she's a bit sad. Because their ramshackle apartment. Felt bigger than her own manor. It feels like a home. All the wear and tear in it's walls. But somehow the mix of their personalities seemed to fill in the cracks; despite the shoddy repairs of duct tape and really weird nail jobs that no doubt Kristoff tried to make.

A bit of a fixer upper in Elsa's opinion.

Her eyes then managed to catch sight of a rumpled magazine that was haphazardly hanging off the edge. Before Kristoff can clear it out of the way, her lithe finger went out and plucked it out of his grasp. Surprised to see a picture of herself capture in the front page, her ego soared.

Not that she'll let Kristoff know about that.

Kristoff's mouth was left open as Elsa began to read out loud, "They didn't really get my good side."

"I uhhh…"

All she did was raise one slender eyebrow and asked, "Do you want to know?"

Kristoff coughed awkwardly at his fist, "I mean if you want t. I can't really judge."

"You know I won't blackmail you to keep it a secret. It's already out there. What more can I do to you? She joked, but it didn't help dissipate the white sheen that seemed to inexplicably come around Kristoff's face. "Sorry that was a bit of bad joke."

"I'll say."

"Do you um have everything?"

"Balls and all, and even the same pain." She added. "I guess now I can technically relate to how a guy feels when he gets kicked in the sack."

"Then I guess it would be stupider of me to ask if it feels any different because you are a woman. Is it uncomfortable? I mean I haven't seen you in other outfits aside from suits and stuff, what about dresses?"

"I like seeing them on the floor if that's what you mean," Elsa said with a saucy grin.

Something about that sentence started to make Kristoff's lips curl in to a grin. I mean as lewd as the comment was, it still cracked him up. And somehow after that the pair started to laugh. By the time Anna returned with plates and all surprisingly not in pieces, everyone started to eat. Elsa and Kristoff finally opened the wine bottle and slowly let their prejudices of each other go, at least with the alcohol running through their veins.

If Elsa had to be honest, she felt a little bit more in her element with alcohol in her system. She feels a little bit more relaxed, a little bit more human.

And even in her semi sober haze she still couldn't help but be drawn toward Anna who was sober and was poking fun at her expense for being a little drunk. She was really glad that Anna chose to sit next to her instead of Kristoff. As stupid as it sounds it was really a bit of an ego boost. She throws an arm behind the couch with her and just close enough to feel Anna's hair against her fingertips. Elsa let's herself listen more to Anna's and Kristoff's commentary to notice that over time she could feel Anna slowly shuffling close to her side.

So much for taking it slow. Elsa mused. Her left hand brought the wine glass to her lips, she's trying to let the alcohol distract her from thinking too seriously. She's really trying not to notice.

She cursed under her breath, when Anna looked up at her from behind her long lashes. Her heart seized for a moment, before going lax when Anna giggles and returns her attention back to Kristoff.

What were they talking about again? Shit she is getting distracted.

But's it's really hard now, now that she has the time to look at Anna closer.

That hairpin curl of her lip when she giggles, the way she twirls her braid when she's unsure what to answer. Especially the way her cheeks puff out when she's pouting about dessert. Even breathing was a bit difficult. And it wasn't because her chest was feeling a little tight form those heart palpitations she was having. It was catching that small scent of cinnamon that she swears she's liking a lot more than she should. It's adorable.

The blonde tries to shake off the feeling of Kristoff looking at her looking at Anna, but Elsa couldn't bring herself to care. It's not ultimately his friendship that Elsa is trying to recover.

Kristoff managed to pull her attention away for a brief moment and asked with a slight slur, "Do people like your dick a lot? Like a lot a lot?"

"Doesn't really matter as long as their happy."

"Yeah you know I really hate listening to Flynn sometimes when he talks about girls, to me it sounds like he doesn't even return the favor." Anna remarked with a slight eye roll.

Kristoff and Elsa sympathetically nodded, "I mean blue-balls really hurt, but seriously ladies first."

"I'll raise a glass to that," Elsa smirked winking at Anna's way when Kristoff wasn't looking. Anna felt that predatory stare and flushed hotly, and murmured in agreement before chugging her water fast.

"Enough about me, what about you Kristoff? How did you find yourself in an ice cream palour?"

"I'm technically supposed to enroll in Architecture, but because I'm now in charge of an ice-cream shop, I'm thinking of possibly switching to a Culinary direction. I just don't know how to really accomplish that now that I'm thinking of changing paths. I'm here in the city, might as well be practical about it."

That statement made Elsa's face harden slightly, but she tried to relax. She doesn't agree with Kristoff's sentiments about doing practical jobs for the sake of being in the city. But this is not about her. It's Kristoff's choice and Elsa has to remember that.

"So you and Anna are not enrolled in school right now?"

"We will we probably might just go to the Arendelle City College a bit past Gas Lamp Quarter. It's a lot cheaper, and it's near our line of work. I mean it would be pretty cool to go to Frosted University, but the tuition is a bit too much for us to last only one semester." Anna admitted.

Elsa clicked her tongue and decided to save that information for later. She only offered a wry smile, and raised her glass, "At least you guys considered continuing your education."

"Thanks Elsa."

"You're alright Arendson."

Kristoff shot a quick glance to Anna to see if it was okay to proceed with the story. Anna didn't seem to mind, as she was distracted looking at the other blonde that was currently playing with her braids.

"I'll just keep it real simple. We met when we were kids, she was always the loud kid bouncing off the walls and all. Our teachers always had a hard time trying to keep her occupied because she was always bored."

"And I mean during a class field trip, Anna practically ran straight for the European history section and ran straight into a suit of armor. Oh man she into so much trouble with the teacher, she had to write a formal apology and everything for the next day!"

Elsa tried to resist the laugh that was tumbling out of her chest, but it was just too much. And it was too adorable.

"I'm surprised she didn't drag you down with her!"

"Hey they weren't very interesting either in my defense!" Anna cried out in indignation.

"I didn't meet her then just yet. That museum just kinda opened my eyes, that she was a really different person. That's when I started to notice her."

Anna flushed a little and gave Kristoff a small shove.

"And I was always hanging around the class pet, because I don't know they were better company than some of the kids. They kept saying I stank, and they thought I shit myself."

Elsa tried to resist laughing, much to Kristoff's reddening cheeks. "Well did you?"

"NO! It was some other kid, but because I didn't really know what to do about it, it was just a title that stuck. 'Poo boy!' was my name. And ugh it was soooo annoying."

"But Anna came to defend my honor though, and she always said that our class rabbit smelled better than those other people."

And then Kristoff gave a very hard pointed look at Anna. And Anna just shrank her in seat.

Seeing the subtle exchange, Elsa spoke up, "Okaaaay….what happened there?"

"I might've…accidently let the class pet out of its cage…"

"We ditched nap time to find her and when we did of course we got scolded, but in that hour we spent trying to find the rabbit, we became friends."

"And of course we fell in love, and then we didn't, and now we are just more like best friends.

It's the warmth without…the title."

And I like that about us now. Kristoff added silently.

Dated and loved. But not that kind of love any more. But if there's any way that Kristoff can describe it's simply love. It may not be all encompassing as before but the warmth is still there.

On that note, Anna admitted that she really needed to clean up and all but ran up stairs to take the fastest shower of her life.

Elsa's head lolled back against the seat and sighed, she could just fall asleep right here if she could. She hadn't felt so in control in the best of ways in a long time. No more hazy and scary thoughts.

"Is the buzz wearing off Elsa?"

Elsa pushed back her bags yet again before staring Kristoff in the eye, "Yeah. What's up?"

Kristoff waited till the footsteps trailed upstairs in to the bathroom, and waited till he heard the familiar click of the lock. With that in mind, his eyes turned sharp, cold, and calculating. Feeling the atmosphere change, Elsa matched his stared and leaned against the counter, "Out with it Kristoff, what's on your mind?"

"I know how you look at her." Kristoff reminded almost harshly, "Don't you dare…Elsa. I can see it off of you. Don't you dare bring her back into that world."

"It's none of your business what I'm up to Kristoff that right belongs to Anna only. But at any rate I will take care of her too. She's a light that is too good for this stinking world. I wouldn't want to ruin something that beautiful. It's her choice. So let's have an understanding okay.

"Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on you." Kristoff affirmed.

"Crystal." Elsa snarked back.

*****Buzz Buzz*****

"Excuse me Kristoff…"

_**Belle (8:59 P.M**_ ) – Hey Elsa, I just wanted to say that I'm free for this Friday down at the Red Daigo restaurant.

**Elsa (9:01 P.M)**  – Perfect. I'll pick you up at 7 P.M sharp, did you receive the gift I've left? I would want you to wear it that night.

_**Belle (9:04 P.M)**_  – It's stunning, thank you Elsa; and of course, I'd hate to keep a lady in waiting.

**Elsa (9:05)**  – I'll be sure to reward you after if you're a good girl. Goodnight.

Of course Elsa didn't mean that she would drop to the level of having sex with Belle in the following night. It would be nice but that's not the purpose of their meeting. They both plan to sort out the rules for their new relationship.

Elsa already made up a contact in mind, with the standard rules that she managed to find online (along with Rapunzel's help) that seemed pretty accurate. She also left a column strictly for Belle's needs and expectations as requested from the French woman. Needless to say despite all the preparations, Elsa was still a bit nervous.

They did plan to have a small scene after dinner if everything seems to be going smoothly, but of course it's not for certain.

Elsa is assured in her abilities to act as a competent Dominant. But as for one with little training she hopes that she doesn't hurt Belle in any way. And she also has a gift waiting for her in her compartment at home. She couldn't wait to give it to Belle.

"I think she'll love it." She said to herself.

"Who?"

"Um sorry, it was something on my mind," Elsa said trying to brush off the subject.

"I know what you do Elsa, but I swear if it's about another woman of course it's my business!" Kristoff hissed, throwing the dish towel on to the table.

Elsa got on the defensive and clenched her teeth, "Watch yourself Kristoff. I dealt with your piss attitude all night, literally get off my dick about women!"

"Because if anything you do involves Anna, of course it's my business. I'm insisting on this Elsa, if you want to be something or someone to Anna, you can't just-….you can't just be halfway in this place with Anna."

He lowered his voice, in case Anna was eavesdropping on to their conversation. "Whether she likes to admit it or not she's already attached to you. Having another person on the side…how could you?

"How presumptuous you are Kristoff."

That hurt. And that was below the belt for sure.

"Well answer me!"

"I don't have to answer to men who think they can interfere with my personal affairs." Elsa said fatly, resisting the urge to cross her arms. She refused to give him that satisfaction.

"Don't avoid the question."

"You don't have the right to question my feelings, when you left her." Elsa reminded coldly her eyes dark and stormy.

And Kristoff's cheeks went hot.

Elsa kept her stare level her lips curled into a snarl, "Don't question my validity when I barely know yours too. Anna said you guys just recently reconnected, the tables should be flipped."

Kristoff sputtered, but had nothing to retort.

" _Oh how the tables turn. I play this game too many times Kristoff I know what I'm doing. And even if she hurt me, I can fight back."_

"If anything she hurt me, and I could've done a hell of a lot worst if I was as vindictive as any lowly businessmen out there. So no Bjorgman, you don't get to talk about I deal with people."

"And she is to me!" Kristoff shouted vehemently. "Do you honestly think I'm going to throw this away?! I've spent weeks looking for her. I said I was going to be all in. And I meant that. Whether this goes anywhere it's all up to her."

Then there was a brief silence before Elsa spoke up again.

"I understand your sentiments Kristoff. And believe me you are not the only person that spend a lot of time looking for her. But I won't coddle her. I will be there as much as I can, but don't forget Kristoff, she has a life that she wants to live too. And so do I, and if I were to have the same conversation with her right now, I think she'd agree with me."

She motioned to her body as if it was Anna's, "Look what all that coddling did to her, she was treated like something less than human, her movements always under a watchful eye. The last thing I want is to tighten that  _chain_  around her."

Kristoff breathed out harshly and rubbed the scruff on his chin. He is clearly not impressed.

"Well tough shit. It's happening Kristoff. Let her make her own decisions. And the one she made with me it won't be. I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to trust Anna's gut this time."

Kristoff grunted, but then resigned to the decision he must make for the sake of Anna, "I just hope that this doesn't crash and burn. Be sure to leave the door close when you leave."

With that Kristoff let the room, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts and a lone wine glass.

"And Elsa?"

Elsa grunted.

"Hans comes back in about a week and a half. I do hope you know whatever it is you are doing?"

" _Funny thing Kristoff I don't."_

Elsa reaches for pocket and reads the texts that she sent back to Belle, and breathes out a heavy sigh. It's seems that at every moment she's always stuck in this path that branches out with two decisions that weighs heavily on her conscious. It's like a cruel game, and Elsa isn't sure just how much is at stake for her decisions. She stared into her wine glass, watching as the red liquid swirled gently; almost mocking her wavering thoughts.

_How ironic the color of the wine might as well match the metaphor that her decisions will end in blood._

"Well I'll personally make sure that wouldn't happen." Elsa vowed as her azure orbs darken with conviction.

" _For the both of them I shall."_

By the time Elsa gather's her thoughts and returns to the pair, it was about time she took her leave.

She gave Anna a warm smile and an affectionate pat on the head, before the feisty girl tackles the taller woman with a strong hug.

As much as she wanted to revel in the feeling of her body pressed against her own, Elsa released her grip around her waist when she received a bit of a snarl from Kristoff.

"Down Kristoff, even Sven has better manners than you."

"I resent that Anna."

Kristoff huffed and decided to walk off for the night leaving the two alone out in the porch.

Elsa relished the cold air licking at their skin. The alcohol was finally kicking in, making her body feel hot whenever she breathed in, and it was partly because of Anna leaning against her shoulder.

When Elsa jokingly pushed Anna by her hip, Anna hissed in pain and trembled like a leaf.

Elsa's eyes widened, and hastily reached for Anna's forearm, coaxing the girl to look at her in the eye.

"Anna?"

* * *

" _Why do you have to be such a bad girl Anna?"_

_THWACK!_

_Anna bit her lip, almost to the point of drawing blood._

" _Why can't you just do what you're told?"_

_THWACK!_

" _I told you that you're not to move from this spot. But you keep moving._ _This is for your own good. If I have to give your more strikes with this cane, I will."_

_THWACK!_

" _You asked me to teach you obedience. But you keep doing this to me Anna Why do you like breaking my rules Anna?"_

_THWACK!_

_A firm hand gripped Anna's chin, making Anna whimper in fear. Her eyes were wide when Hans gave her a salacious looking grin that gripped her heart in fear._

" _Do you think I like doing this to you, to my own Princess? Do you think I want to punish you for something that is soo simple? Hmm?"_

_Anna remained silent, unsure whether it was time to respond._

_THWACK!_

" _When I asked you a question, answer me!"_

_THWACK!_

_Anna had forgotten how many times the cane met her sore bum. But if the tears were constantly running form her cheeks, and her bottom lip bloodied from biting so hard…it's probably a lot right now. She thought she'd be used to the punishment._

_She did deserve this._

_THWACK!_

_She is a bad girl._

_THWACK!_

_Hans breathed out harshly, and stared blankly at Anna's knelt figure on the bed. Her skin was peppered in welts from the cane, showing the bright red hue that covered her once pale skin. In his right hand was the cane that was firm in his grip._

_He tossed it to the side, and stretched. He smirked as Anna's body shook in fear at the sound of the cane dropping to the floor._

_He picked up the towel that was on top of the dresser, and wiped the sweat from his face, breathing a sigh of relief._

_His green eyes shifted once more, watching carefully as Anna's body was still in the same position._

_Walking around the edge of the bed, he leaned down and whispered, "Only bad girls get punished Anna. If only you listened to me, this-"_

_He motioned to the cane and her body, "This wouldn't happen to you."_

_Moving to the door, he called out over to his shoulder, "Be sure to clean up, and do it properly. And remember carefully, I want things done a certain way."_

_Anna breathed in from her nose to repress the sobs. She finally let her emotions flood her the moment she heard the door slam behind her._

* * *

"Anna!"

Anna's eyes opened, mouth opening to speak, but receded.

Elsa growled, it confirms it. Elsa knew that Hans can be dangerous, but see her in pain, he is dangerous.

By then Anna was already panicking. She just kept shaking her head, her body shuffling away from Elsa's touch. She was curled in a ball her hands pressed against her knees, her mouth opening and closing as if to give a mantra to herself.

" _How did Elsa find out? How? how?!"_

A firm but almost gentle shake brought Anna out of her reverie.

It was hazy all Anna could hear was, "…safe word?"

The roaring blood in her ears, made Anna clamp up in fear, her breathing slowly escalating.

Elsa looked around her hoping that someone wasn't looking outside their window, and gently cupped her face, "Kitten. I need you do something for me."

Her voice was deep, and authoritative. But was still laced with concern.

She can't get this wrong. She doesn't want to be punished. Anna gulped and tried to stave off her heavy breath. But she still couldn't bring herself to face the voice that was calling her.

"Listen to my voice. Come back to me."

Anna shut her eyes for a moment, and Elsa coaxed the girl once more, "Kitten, open your eyes for me, I need you to look at me."

Immediately with no sign of warning, Anna's eyes opened, her eyes meeting Elsa's, not demurely but with near vigilant focus. "Slow your breathing, gently now. In and out."

And on cue, Anna's body reacted instantly. Listening, trusting her.

The blonde felt relief but knew she couldn't just stop right here. "Can you stand?"

Nodding, and not trusting her voice Anna stood up, her hands clasped in the older woman's.

"Let's go for a quick walk. Shall we?"

Anna let herself be led out the apartment complex. It was still fairly late, around 9:00 P.M on a Wednesday night. Elsa eventually stopped her stride and Anna looked up to her confused.

The blonde lifted a finger and pointed toward the stoplight that loomed before an empty intersection.

"I don't understand…"

Elsa still said nothing, until she saw her chance. When the light flickered its usual cycle Elsa's soft voice rang in Anna's mind and in Anna's heart.

"Green. " She captured Anna's stare. "Go."

She waited a couple seconds and waited for the lights to flicker once more. "Yellow; slow down."

Her voice had a slight edge to it, when the stoplight rested on the last color. The red hue highlighting their forms in the sidewalk.

"Red. Stop."

Anna tilted her head, unsure what Elsa was trying to reiterate to her. But Elsa showed no sign of annoyance, except insistence.

She pointed to the colors again, her eyes sharp on Anna's reaction.

"Green?"

"It means go." Anna blurted out quickly. She twitched, her hand jerking in Elsa's hands. She almost wanted to run away from her touch. But a lone thumb was comforting, bringing her attention back at Elsa.

"Yellow?"

"Slow down." Another twitch. Another thumb rub. A breath.

"Red?"

Anna didn't say a word just yet.

Elsa's kept her arm raised, waiting patiently before repeating, "Red?

Anna gulped, and slowly let out a small whimper. She squeezed her eyes shut, and whispered.

"S-stop."

"Once more Anna. Red?"

"Stop."

With that Elsa smiled, and patted Anna's head while slowly dropping her hands to cup Anna's face. Elsa's lip curled into a smile and whispered, "Good girl."

"These words are non-negotiable with me do you understand?"

_Clear boundaries must be drawn at the very start of any Dominant and submissive relationship regardless if there's an actual relationship. It can even be in a friendship there must be lines drawn. The easiest method is through a series of safe words. The words can be anything a submissive desires. In the case that a submissive is unsure, dominants can insists in starting with a simple traffic sign code. Green, yellow, red. For go, slow down and stop._

_The most important color of all is red._

If anything, this was one of the first rules that was apparent to Elsa before she even considered stepping into this world. It's one thing seeing in movies…but it's other seeing it hold someone's very nature in to your own palms through trust. Rapunzel pounded into her brain that it was one of the first chapters or lessons of any Dominant out there.

Apparently Hans didn't do his homework. All of them really.

"I-"

"Let me finish Kitten." Elsa's eyes grew serious but it had no malice in her eyes. "When you're with me, I want you to remember these words. Green. Yellow. Red. Whatever you're not ready for anything in this bond we have, always say Red."

"I-"

"Anna. Do you understand?"

Anna's look down to her shoes before taking a deep breath letting Elsa's words wash over her. It was simple. Simple directions but something about them made Anna's world shift to structure. She could barely understand it herself what those three words could mean.

But if anything Anna is willing to tie herself to Elsa, maybe in this way…they could finally take a step in the right direction. She didn't feel scared to use those words. If she was, then why would she be there right now holding her hand, having a night walk.

"Yes Elsa."

Elsa nodded, and rubbed the shorter girl's cheek, "Good girl. That's my good girl."

Anna's eyes almost…almost watered with tears. Instead she nuzzled the hand a little longer, wanting to relish in the comfort that she did something right for once person. She breathed in shakily, hoping that Elsa didn't catch that brief moment.

" _He never did this…Hans never held me like this…he never said that I was a good girl…"_

But Elsa saw it all. She saw how Anna wanted to resist smiling widely at hearing praise. And her heart twinged in guilt. How could Anna go on everyday thinking she was a "bad" girl.

She gave in, and continued to rub Anna's cheeks just a little longer.

The bigger question, when was the last time that Anna heard praise when she was with Hans?

Hans clearly ruined the dynamic indefinitely. If Elsa could have it her way, she'd keep her safe…right here right now. If only she could be her Dominant. She would always make sure that Anna wouldn't go a whole day without a form of praise, or comfort her if her little submissive wasn't sure she was doing a god job…

If only that was the case. But she couldn't be. Anna wasn't ready and neither was she. Elsa might be taking the first huge steps of entering the Dominant world, but she didn't know if she will ever be ready.

With that Elsa slowly turned them around and headed back to Anna and Kristoff's apartment. Anna kept her grip light against Elsa's hand and didn't mind letting Elsa take the lead. It wasn't force in anyway and that in itself felt pleasant.

Elsa left her at the doorway and bade her goodbye promising to return in a couple days for dinner once more.

Elsa wait with her arms open, and allowed Anna to step into her space and embrace her. As brief as it was Elsa enjoyed it for what it was worth, and before she reluctantly pulled away she could barely hear Anna whisper a soft, "Green."

Satisfied for the night Elsa left. Her butler Adam gave his Mistress a strange look before addressing to Elsa, "Everything alright Miss?" But he was waved off for the night.

When they drove away, Elsa looks over her shoulder and watches as the apartment grew smaller in her eyes.

" _It should be. But I think things just got slightly complicated."_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks. The start of a great dynamic!
> 
> Alright comments, questions, feelings, concerns, issues?
> 
> Let me know! And if you're looking for more updates on me in between updates - itsokaamichin14 . tumblr


	14. Chapter 13: Obedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome back to TMH. If you guys saw on my other updates, I did say I was in summer break as of…about 2 months ago, and I've been really enjoying the chance to breathe and recharge after a stressful semester. It was mostly on my anxiety, but I'm indeed looking for ways to get help so I'll be just fine soon. And like I said, I technically have no excuse to not update maybe at least 2-3times till the next semester. But this took a while because of the various triggers that will be mentioned. I hope you enjoy and to those who are in summer break please be safe and enjoy it!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse from parent and significant other, mentions of anxiety/panic attacks, mentions of alcoholism, mentions of underage BDSM sessions.
> 
> If it does get too much, I do urge you to take a deep calm breath, and take your time with it. It's a lot to get through but it is necessary.
> 
> Big thanks to OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli and StormCloud7395 for taking the time to edit this :D these guys rock!
> 
> And big thanks to everyone who was waiting for this, the chapter is finally here!

_ Obedience _

Elsa returns home late that night, shocked to see that her cousin is still in her home, lounging about and waiting for her to return. Rapunzel like to think that Elsa really doesn't do enough to take care of herself, even if she keeps everything clean while working, and insists that all of her employees do the same, at home her office strewn with liquor bottles and discarded paper. Rapunzel says nothing of it, choosing to let her cousin live the way she seems to want to,

Rapunzel can understand why Elsa would want to do things like this to herself. Both of their parents were avid social drinkers, so that Elsa would grow up with quite a taste for alcohol, wines especially. Along with her business with technology on the side, her parents were quite fans of the wine trade and would often hold several stocks on good wine and liquor. Elsa still continues to conserves stocks, but merely out of memory than pure enjoyment of the product itself, especially after their ship capsized due to a collision. Elsa at the "tender" age of 21 took her drinking to a near daily habit. At this rate she might have liver damage before the age of 23. Although not a perverse drunk, she just tends to bring home random strangers, but reverts back to her icy persona in the morning as usual, and then working An even longer full shift the next day.

Self-loathing and drinking is not good for Elsa's health, not to mention working a full shift during the day, drinking and sex through the night and repeat for days on end. She should be enjoying her twenties, trying to find love. Not trying to find the answers to why her company should succeed, or finding a possible lifelong partner at this very moment. Rapunzel chuckled lowly, her expression turning somber. Elsa and love might as well be a bad business deal. Or even tying herself down to a submissive who may not even want to stay for the long run. It's pretty stupid to see such a gentle soul, who wants to find the solution to everything result to long nights of drinking and research. Maybe that's the reason why Rapunzel intends to move in with her older cousin at least to see this through.

Rapunzel doesn't mind, she loves her family. And in the wake of Henrik's death, Rapunzel in her way can relate to Elsa. Rapunzel never really felt that close to her parents, but she was always wondering and dreaming about them. When it comes to being a business child, especially heirs to huge corporations, it was imperative to be tutored for long periods of time away from the family home. It's not a common practice any more, but it was still a bit practice in European families. Just some things never change, especially Elsa's attitude to not want help even though it's clear that she needs it.

Call her a maytr but Elsa likes to shoulder a lot of pain, as douche as she is in the face of the corporate world, she is just a human. Rapunzel does have her own selfish reasons for staying as well. She had an abusive tutor as well that was always referred to as "Mother" as in like a head nun or a head-lady. Rapunzel thought nothing of it as she was trained very young, but she didn't realize the manipulative effects it had on her. Not until she was practically putty in "Mother's" hand. A perfect daughter. A near perfect "Princess". Maybe that was also the reason that Rapunzel felt inclined to help Anna Soliel despite the dangerous complications that come with it…Hans Wesleton. But until Elsa has the headspace and the time, Rapunzel didn't feel the need to share her tale just yet.

"It's been 5 minutes since I got home and I'm surprised I didn't get a lecture from you yet Punz." The brunette snapped from her inner thoughts and batted the offending finger that tried to poke her in the forehead, "Don't hold your breath Elsa, I'm always trying to rip you a new one." Elsa huffed, and swiftly moved past her cousin to the liquor cabinet, and helped herself to some wine that has yet to be opened…and finished. From the corner of her eye, the blonde could see her cousin's eyebrows knit together in disappointment as she twisted the cork out of the bottle and hear the liquid splash into a wine glass.

"You're staring pretty hard at it, do you want some, I promise I won't drink all of it…"

"Yet…" Rapunzel finished for her much to Elsa's displeasure, she moved behind her cousin and lifted a hand to pry the bottle out of her hand. She held it behind her when she say blue eyes flash dangerously. Yep she probably shouldn't have done that.

"Did you even eat today?"

"I ate stroganoff today."

Rapunzel's eyes shot up and her mouth gaped a little. Elsa used that distraction to take her bottle back and took another long swig before addressing her little cousin again. "Anna made sure I ate. At least a little bit. "

"Anna huh? She made you eat?"

Elsa said nothing more and started to head to her study with Rapunzel in tow. As much as the food helped, the alcohol was finally starting to kick in. And the last thing she wanted was her blood to feel hotter than it already was. It was a heated night after all. And an interrogation from her cousin was the last thing she wanted.

"So what exactly happened at Anna's?"

Elsa told the story as short as possible. Dinner, Kristoff's threat, and Anna's new safe words.

It wasn't technically allowed to give a submissive a set of safe words when there isn't a dominant to his/her name, to others it would seem like staking a claim too early.

"You gave her a set of safe words." Rapunzel repeated slowly as if t wrap her mind around this.

Elsa was able to do this intuitively, which is rare since most self-proclaimed Dominants need a form a training to know that.

"It seemed like it was right at the time. As much as I underestimate her understanding of BDSM, she does have the innate behavior to listen to her instincts. It might just be the moment which allowed her to listen to me, but if it was you, I think she would've listen to you regardless."

" _But if that was the case why did Anna listen to Hans? What does he have that made her…do those things? I'm only guessing but she probably went through some form of a twisted, sadistic type of Stockholm syndrome training._

It was silent for a moment.  _Ugh…but what does this mean for Belle? I've already skipped steps that I shouldn't have. At least I was supposed to wait for her. That would've been the smarter thing to do. I keep bouncing back and forth all over the place. You Elsa Lia Ryland Arendson should know better by now what indecisiveness would do to business. It would tank. And you wouldn't be here._

"Elsa what are you thinking of?"

"Thinking what the hell am I doing. My company is doubting me, Hans is my competition, I'm fighting for someone's wellbeing, and I'm trying to figure out where I'm –"

Elsa takes a deep breath. She's under the influence, of course she's blabbing about her repressed feelings to Rapunzel. She needs to keep her iron front, she can handle this herself.

"Never mind, its-"

"It's not nothing Elsa. This is a very serious thing, and I don't know if I could trust your judgement on these things. Believe or not, as headstrong and analytical as you are, you're not in the right headspace to continue on to this."

"And you're telling me this now when I'm under the influence. Brilliant Rapunzel."

"Elsa…" She warned. "I'm not saying it to put more pressure on you. But this is something we need to address. I need you to be at your best Elsa. You're also in charge of my business, which makes you my business partner and co-owner, I do have some stake in this regardless of what else happens in your life."

Elsa said nothing, and Rapunzel once again made her way for the bottle and plucked it out of Elsa's hands. Elsa did nothing to get it back, but chose to look at the window, her eyes pensive and deep into thought.

"Since you're going to be up all night, as per usual, do you want to go over the reports of the stocks that we have up in Asia? We have a slight 2% increase in the sales, but the demand is high for Air Tech products. Hans is trailing behind but this is something we can put in the back burner for now. "

"I was thinking more along the lines to start something new."

"And what would that be?"

"Time to make my mark on the world, away from my father. This new idea will finally tell the world I'm here to play."

"With what exactly? Your father made a new precedent with technology, what could you possibly have in mind?"

"I'll worry about that later," Elsa said with a flip of her hand, and eyed the stacks of papers in Rapunzel's hand. She motioned for her cousin to sit, and hand her the papers, "We might as well go over this right now." Her green-eyed cousin knitted her eyebrows, before takin a deep breath to start her "lecture" of sorts.

"This contract is meant for the registry of a new Dominant in P.E.T.S, I will over the ideas that will ensure a safe environment for all parties. Staring with the the creed. Safe, Sane, Consensual. And if anything goes wrong, whether its missing keys for the handcuffs, or the unspeakable, don't hesitate to call me or call the P.E.T.S center or 911."

Rapunzel tapped her chin thoughtfully and grimaced, "Actually call 911 first. I have people in there, they will probably defer you to me if necessary and I hope never."

She slid the paper over to Elsa who gave it a hard stare, before reaching out to pick out a pen. "This contract only means that you are a registered Dominant. It does not mean you have a claim to any submissive. Even if the both of you agree, whoever it is, both of you must set up a meeting with me or another P.E.T.S Supervisor for the formal paper work. The rest of the rules such as limits, obedience rules, etc. are up to your discretion. The contract is merely for our records that you two are in a "relationship", and it is up to our discretion to drop in every now and then and ask questions about the growth or dissolution of your relationship."

Elsa flipped the paper over, glanced over it before eyeing Rapunzel to continue on the speech, as she read the fine print.

"Bear in mind it does not mean that if anything goes wrong the Dominant will entirely take the blame, we have standard procedure that is similar to a trial but will have other unbiased certified P.E.T.S panel who will go over your case if it comes to our attention. "Elsa said nothing at first and let it soak in to her brain.

"Was I supposed to go through training?"

Rapunzel tried not to cringe at the thought of training. "In the past ideally, before Dominants would have to go through a simulation of what it's like to be a Submissive. But the practice tend to have very violent aftermaths and I mean you can imagine."

Elsa frowned and muttered swears under her breath. Rapunzel shifted on her feet, looking more disgruntled than Elsa has ever seen her. She played it off, but Elsa wonders. Rapunzel on the other hand tried not to be se through herself. " _Afterall…Elsa doesn't need to know that is what exactly happened to me…"_

"Having Dominants submit or fail the training doesn't really go down all that well, despite it's good intentions to show the Submissive point of view. And before I came to be a part of the Board, they discontinued it. Instead we focus on questionnaires and psychoanalysis in the form of behaviors. Ultimately to tell the truth, we just have to trust to know that the person knows who they are in the first place. What would be the point lying in your true inner self? That itself usually gives us the answer. The only gain is to calm the storm within your beings."

The way that Rapunzel seemed to phrase felt like a jab to Elsa's pride. And Elsa knew it. She could feel a small snarl tugging at her lips.

"As far as training goes, it's rather simple."

"Everything is situational."

"Exactly, having the right state of mind and the proper punishment is important. Caning for not calling or checking in would therefore be excessive. We kinda suggest this method instead. Timeouts and a spanking. Caning, whipping and other more…excessive methods is up to the dominant but we stress that it should be a last resort with minimal sets."

"I rather not think about it." Elsa commented, as she remembered seeing big welts on the backs of submissive's during her "research". She felt disgusted to know that there are bastards who don' take the time to take care of their pets. They are more just a kink, they are people who can break and can bleed.

"And do you remember what to do afterward?"

She remembered seeing Anna wince at touching her, but her eyes didn't shimmer in playful delight. Her eyes shimmered in tears and fear. Her face might've not been bruised tonight, but what of the nights that Anna was still with Hans? Just at the thought Elsa balled her hands into a fists and a low snarl escaped her lips.

But now wasn't the time to lose her cool, she loosened her hands and rubbed her temples before replying slowly, "Do proper aftercare. Clean her, hold her, and remind her that she is a good girl and that she is forgiven."

Rapunzel quirked a brow, "Impressive how did you know?"

"I don't think Hans did that…"

And with that Elsa signed her name and felt herself sigh in relief. No going back now she thought.

"I know it sounds like I read this out of a textbook, but some of these things are self-explanatory Punz. But of course I have you to keep me in line." Rapunzel looked at the contract, and set the paper aside in a folder before returning with a box reminiscent of holding in a necklace.

"If it was a wedding ring, I would still say no." Elsa joked trying to relief the tension of the situation. If Rapunzel drank a shot for every time she rolled her eyes and Elsa, she'd be an alcoholic.

"Brat, and no…It's this. I know you have a flair of jewelry…to some extent. Normally Dominants buy their own cuff…but think of it as a gift and a good gesture."

Rapunzel opened it and it was a leather cuff (of course it was) embellished with ice designs, that made it look tasteful. Soft baby blues with a hint of danger. Sounds fitting for someone of her stature. It was thin enough to be able to hide under her long shirts, the last thing she wants is to draw attention to herself. The cuff was also accompanied, with a necklace, accompanied with the cursive B.

"You knew?"

"Belle's registered and she talked to me, that's the only reason why I had it this way."

And knowing that Belle had an inclination to be her submissive brought warmth in heart.

"If she does agree to be your submissive, have her sign the bottom of this page right under your signature and bring this back to me. Remember Elsa, this world is not black and white okay? Dominants are not always right and doesn't always have the right to power." And with that she left.

Elsa took the cuff in her hand and whispered to the air. "The submissive's have the power to change everything…they have the true power, and I'm only here to fulfill it. I promise I'll do this right." She wasn't sure who she was saying it to. Belle, Anna, Rapunzel or herself. But she might as well do this right, and maybe it won't be so bad. Eventually Elsa retired to bed, her conflicted mind for once decided to rest and she slept soundly that night. After all the next night was going to be interesting.

* * *

And it just felt like she just woke up from a dream. Because all she can see from what happened is she that she's standing in front of Belle's apartment, with a lone flower in hand, and with a nervous smile on her face. I mean it's not like she's a committed person. She is for business, but not…not for something like this. She could barely remember the last time she had the balls to ask someone out on a date.

Belle is the first (aside from Anna since it was a drunken encounter…mostly.) and that alone is making her heart race. She's aware that the blonde has a reputation, but even then Elsa didn't why she was so committed into changing that very nature about her (the play girl part). She took a deep breath and reminded herself. It's what Belle wants, and if just dinner, it's just dinner.

She reached for her cell phone and dialed Belle's number, her heart rate increased (as if it hasn't stopped since she stepped into the front porch), the velvet smooth voice teased her ears as she heard a soft, "Hi Elsa."

"I'm here outside if you're ready," Elsa tried to say smoothly, but at the moment her voice sounded hoarse from her throat closing up in nervousness. So much for being a very powerful woman, it's like God has gripped my balls in his hands and is waiting for me to fuck this up. It's not every day that Elsa can walk up to a building and walk like she owned it. Not like this, not this time.

But for now a fake-it-till-you-make-it bravado is the most that she has to rely on. Or breathing…yeah breathing is good. "I'll be right down."

And there she stood waiting, her left hand twitching over her cuff that was snug against her right wrist until she heard the door creak open. And her lips curled into a soft smile.

" _Wow."_  She thought.

Belle was wearing a yellow sundress (the one that Elsa sent to her) with a white cardigan wrapped across her shoulders, she ditched her normal black flats, for some black heels instead. Elsa looked up to see that Belle's hair was in an half up and half down put do and her makeup was light.

_Beautiful._

"Thank you."

Elsa flushed realizing that she got caught and handed her stems of violets. Belle sniffed the flower smiling shyly behind her lashes…

She hurried inside and placed the violets in a vase before scurrying out once more. Elsa held out her hand and the pair walked to their next destination. Normally Elsa wanted to hide away in a limousine to hide her face, but Elsa didn't want to overwhelm Belle with her wealth, and wanted to let them enjoy the evening as much as they could.

To humor Belle, Elsa brought her to a French restaurant a little ways away from the dead center of the city of Arendelle… and away from the paparazzi. She didn't need to be more an edge than usual. Normally she isn't at least not while she's sober. It would easier if she could hide behind her endless bottles of scotch and brandy. Although that would only work if Elsa was only interested in sleeping with her, but Elsa didn't want to repeat her "usual" escapades. Belle wouldn't tolerate that, as from the last time.

The blonde wanted to slap herself when she realized that she wasted a night fucking her flirty secretary (who was now fired for…she doesn't remember all she knew that she made someone else do it for her), when she could've spent it getting to know Belle better. But oh well, this is nice, she can do nice.

Not big deal she's been on "dates" before.

Elsa felt her blood flow through her cheeks when she found herself relishing in Belle's soft touch. A gentle caress of her hand, was enough to make Elsa relax a little. It's normally Elsa's intended role, to put on the moves, to make her little one night stands feel comfortable, dare she say loved. Instead she spent her time watching Belle and hearing her talk. It wasn't rambling, it wasn't mindless at all.

Belle…wasn't Anna.

And somehow Elsa felt happy about that.

She was unabashed about her love of books, about her stories at work of her co-workers, Lumiere and Cogsworth always bickering in the back of the staff room. And of TV sitcoms and shows, something that Elsa has barely the time for much less actually going through with a whole season.

If Elsa hadn't been too busy, searching for Anna, finding new girls to fuck, or running her company to the ground, maybe she could've enjoyed the "normal" things in life. Enjoying more of Belle's company. Just being around her can make her forget for a bit. Her displeasure of not knowing all these things about Belle made her frustrated.

Belle looked at her worriedly, and insisted that there's more opportunities for Elsa to catch up with the common-folk.

"After all Elsa, not all of us has to shoulder the weight of the city to keep it prospering. But no worries, I will make sure you get your daily dose of sitcoms when necessary the next time you come over."

Just the subtle mention of spending more time together after tonight sent Elsa in another world and brought a smile to her face. She curled her fingers around the brunette's a little tighter and felt a sense to relief rush through her.

It wasn't long till they reached their destination, and Elsa was grateful that the waitress brought them to a little alcove at the back of the restaurant.

Elsa initially wanted to go straight to a high end BDSM party that she got exclusively invited to by Rapunzel herself, but Elsa figured that it wouldn't make her look out with a fake bravado.

Elsa requested for Baked Alaskan Salmon, and for Belle to much of Elsa's surprise, steak.

Belle winked and said, "The French likes their meat."

And again Elsa tried to keep her mind out of the gutter, but couldn't ignore the slight throb of her member and tried to focus on the task at hand, just getting to know her. Instead she forced the food down to her stomach in order to avoid the obvious play on words. Somehow throughout the dinner, Elsa rolled her up sleeves to eat, and she caught Belle's stare at her wrist.

Elsa slowly pulled her arm away, and wiped her lips clean and gave Belle a soft smile.

"Finished?"

"Just about." Belle said quietly.

Seeing her gaze didn't break from her wrist, Elsa inquired, "Is this bothering you? Shall I take it off?"

Belle shook her head.

"I didn't mean to be presumptuous, I know that we are…"

She clicked her tongue to try to form the words correctly, "I know that my intentions were unclear, but I don't want to be presumptuous."

"Of course not, I understand it's just. I didn't think that after seeing you at Ball and Chain you'd be here in front of me and...I'm assuming Rapunzel gave you that."

"The decision is yours, but we don't have to discuss now I you want." Elsa said calmly, despite the wave of disappointment that she felt. "And perhaps not here, maybe somewhere else."

Seeing Belle smile ended the almost slight tension of the discussion of being together.

"You know about those sitcoms I talked about, how about we get started on them?"

Elsa was dumbfounded, she expected Belle to shut down this entire conversation altogether. She shouldn't question it thought, this is a good sign just in general.

And honestly Elsa felt excited in more ways than one.

With that the pair walked out together again, walking a little more closely this time. Elsa wasn't sure, but she thought it was a good thing that when she reached out to hold Belle's hand, the French woman's own fingers laced softly around hers. Her heart thudded against her chest a little more quickly and she couldn't help but smile.

Before they knew it, they were back at Belle's own apartment. "How about we make some dessert while we are here?" Belle remarked as she pulled Elsa in to the house.

Elsa smirked, trying to tug off her heels before Belle yanks more on her arm, "Is it the dessert I'm thinking of?"

Belle swatted Elsa's arm playfully, before going behind the blonde and helping her out of her jacket. Her lips were curled into a pout as she lightly shoved Elsa into the living room.

"And with that I should just keep the dessert all to myself." Belle countered with hooded eyes before skipping into the kitchen.

The tables were turned and Elsa had to resist blushing. She managed to swallow down the groan, and lightly gave a slow growl towards Belle. "Damn it. I think all those "romance" novels you read gave you a better edge." Elsa growled out.

She tugged on the edge of her shirt and sighed, "She is going to kill me…"

* * *

After a whole day since Elsa's departure, Anna tried not to slump against the door. She didn't think it would take that long for that moment to finally hit her. That daze she was in finally disappeared, and she was crashing hard. Her thoughts brought her back to that moment under the streetlights with no one around (or so see thinks). That was the most charged moment that Anna had ever felt.

The way Elsa's azure orbs held her, on her long fingers caressed her wrist gently reminding Anna that she can be safe. She didn't know why in her midst of her panic she was brought back to reality with relative ease, just with the sound of Elsa's voice. If it was anyone else, all she could imagine was being stuck, arms and legs paralyzed by fear, her ears flinching at any sound. That headspace of being stuck in her old abuse, she wouldn't know how long she would be trembling if it weren't' for Elsa.

Not even Kristoff can pull her out of her panic.

It was just Elsa.

And it was weird in fact, I mean Elsa has the ability to force people to listen to her at her will. Her voice can send shivers down your spine, leaving you frozen with her sharp iced tongue.

But when the blonde was with her, it was almost a delicate yearning. It was inviting and warm something that Anna had barely caught a glimpse of a different Elsa. Her pounding heart almost settled to easily at the prospect of being held against Elsa, the blonde's velvet voice coaxing her to relax and that she was safe.

It shouldn't feel that easy. It shouldn't feel like she should melt easily in that way. Part of her wished that she acted out like in those books she read or the movies she watched. That she'd jerk back, and fight the hand that was begging her to breathe till eventually she gets coaxed.

That never happened.

She recalled that she never acted that way toward Hans. She was crying after her breakup with Kristoff, and she was alone in the park. Anna found it courteous that Hans didn't want to see a woman cry. And it was easy talking to him. For the literal first time in forever, Anna felt like she was talking to an equal. She didn't feel put down, or felt like she was getting treated as a child.

She should've been off put that Hans is barely turning 21, and herself 17. But it didn't bother her in the slightest. Anna would be a legal adult, after that age shouldn't bother her anyway. It was line obviously, but it didn't seem that way at first. Before the whole mess of being with Hans, she actually liked him, no loved him. He treated he well (not to say it was better than Kristoff)

He was friendly, a charmer. But maybe when she was in that phase of loving the first person you see…she probably relaxed just as easily. But with Elsa, their first encounter was less than ideal. A near one night stand, with Anna virgin intact, but managed to get off by words and nicknames alone. Elsa was crass, cold, unyielding. She is the practical opposite of Han's façade of good nature.

Her lip quivered, her heart seizing slightly. But those commands that Elsa gave her. Green, yellow, red. The blonde told her to use that always when talking to her. And that seemed like pretty easy instructions to follow. But the thought brought her back to her numerous punishments that occurred when she couldn't follow "simple" instructions.

…What if she messes up?

…What then?

Anna cupped her mouth as a few tears leaked out from her eyes, she tried to muffle out the sounds of her cries.

She can't go through that again with any Dominant.

_Whip*_

She can't take that.

_Whip*_

She doesn't want to mess up what she has with Elsa.

_Whip*_

Never again.

* * *

Finally satisfied, Belle insisted that they changed out of more stuffy clothes into a simple sweats. Elsa wanted to make another joke about rushing to remove clothes and somehow insisted that she would "help" her out of it, but with her future submissive giving her a knowing stare with a lone eyebrow raised, Elsa reconsidered mentioning it.

How the tables have turned, she laughed to herself the blonde wonders whether or not Belle should've been a dominant instead. The woman was entirely too fun to tease, it'll but utterly too much fun to spoil her knowing that Belle would protest every step of the way.

So as they "work" out of their clothes in separate rooms of course, Elsa wanted to inwardly groan when she saw Belle in shorts and a tank top. Belle voice was not teasing or playful for once which she appreciates. If it wasn't for her self-restraint, she would do some very non-PG13 stuff to Belle with her mouth and her hands. The slight throb in her pants, that was near pitching in her agreed. Elsa rolled her eyes and willed herself to be mature. The pair in their more messy selves started to prepare for baking cookies nonetheless. As winter is rolling by, Belle joked about making snowman cookies, because as she explained it, as frosty as they are in the outside, when you melt them they get all warm like putty.

Again the double entendre was enough to make Elsa grunt in displeasure of having her cock throb, "You little minx."

Belle responded with a kiss on the cheek. "I was talking about just you."

Elsa promptly blushed and moved her way to the kitchen with Belle in tow with a smirk on her face. As it turned out, Belle was as sly as Elsa's nickname suggested and it turned out that Belle can cook, but she was too busy trying to sneakily put flour on Elsa's face. Normally Elsa hated being bothered when she was working really intently, but this she didn't mind, she playfully warned Belle to keep her hands to herself lest she wants them restrained.

Belle's eyes once again was nearly challenging, but only in jest.

Elsa forced herself to be "responsible" and told Belle to just stay in the living room till she was done. But Belle resisted, and Elsa nearly had to roll her eyes. Yet her smile was big nonetheless.

"If you stop being so distracting I would've been done by now."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"If you want to be a brat, none for you."

Belle pouted.

"Be a good girl and read to me then."

But before Belle can take off, "And not your smut novels!" Elsa called after her, trying to sound stern.

Elsa went back to work then and had to stop herself form laughing when she heard a huff coming from the library of a living room. Eventually as she was starting to mix the dough, Belle returned with a blue novel instead. Elsa grunted a reply, before she let Belle's voice overtake her.

It was practically a fairy tale novel, with knights, Queens, and Kings. the story plot almost childish. But she paid no mind to that. She focused more on Belle's velvet voice smooth and soft like a violin. Her voice wavering between tones o enrich Elsa with different voices for each character, or to heighten the suspense of a fight scene. She couldn't help but smile at the absurdity on how simple this evening was, and it made her wonder why was she even panicking about a stupid contract in the first place. She was enjoying her evening, a lot more than she thought. I think the contract can wait a little while longer.

* * *

It was around the 6th time that Anna and Hans had a session in the course of their relationship. Anna was ordered to tidy up the Han's apartment as he would be having guests over. At the prospect of having guests over, Anna was excited. In her midst of cleaning, it was apparent to Hans and not to Anna that Anna wasn't allowed in Han's study to clean.

Han's stormed in angrily. And for the first time Anna felt terrified of Han's wrath. Normally he was patient with her and gently reminds her of certain things such as boundaries, but this…this he failed to mention.

She was then ordered to go upstairs, and assume her place in the room. Head down, kneeling with her hands behind her back. Anna wanted to protest that it was a misunderstanding and that she was in fact doing as she was told. But that only seemed to fuel Han's every pissing mood.

Anna's heart dropped when he heard a familiar cane being placed in front of her face. She'd never got the cane before. She was warned before, that eventually there would be a time for it. But not like this.

She'd never got punished at this level before. At most, her desserts were taken away…but this, this was insane, she wasn't ready for this. She remembered feeling tears tumbling down her cheeks, and her breaths getting shorter, as Hans was slowly reminding her that she was a bad girl.

After the first hit, she howled in pain.

After the second, she was out bawling.

How could no one hear? She would never know.

She begged for it to stop.

All she heard was his malicious laugh, and the sounds of her skin being smacked beyond belief. Her hands scrambling for purchase, but found none as her body couldn't hold herself up.

After the 3rd, she swore she blacked out.

After the nth, she had lost count…the tears had stopped, her screams watered down to hoarse gasps, and only the throbbing pain remains.

She'd hope she was forgiven, for the moment it was over.

She barely registered that she was alone, but dared not to move just yet.

Not yet.

Her mouth clenched when she felt cool air brushing against the cuts and welts on her back, but she made no sound. While she waited, she prayed that she was forgiven. All she wanted now was for Hans to go back to his loving nature. Isn't that why she was punished, to ultimately be forgiven?

Maybe she was supposed to go to him and beg for forgiveness Anna pondered sadly as she struggled to her feet. Her les weren't able to hold her and she stumbled back down to the ground with a thud. She hissed when every movement caused the welts on her body to throb but she'll take the pain.

"I hurt Master, I hurt him with my disobedience." Anna rasped out. "This should be nothing."

After she managed to move her way to the door, once she was able to stand…the door was locked.

Anna was puzzled, but she tried the door again and she was locked in.

The onslaught of tears came again, and Anna crumpled to the floor begging for Han's to come back. To come back to forgive her. To come back and hold her. She can't be left alone, not like this. Not without knowing if Hans was ever coming back. How can she be alone?

But that never came, not for several hours late into the night.

Instead she stayed pressed against the wall, her nose in the corner, the rest of her form trying to go back to her usual posture.

Head done, arms behind her back, the right hand over the left, and sitting on her knees.

Maybe, just maybe if she can hold this posture just the way that Han's like maybe this hold thing can be forgotten. But despite her aching body, and no matter how long she hold this stance, she barely heard the patter of his footsteps.

She tried not to think about it, she tried to block out the pain as much as she could. All she did then…was just cry in place, her hands not even bothering to catch her own tears.

She eventually heard the door open, but she didn't turn back, not without permission.

There was a sharp intake of breath, the sounds of clothes shuffling about, before she heard the bed creak right behind her.

Her heart broke once more that night. Had he forgotten her?

There was no grunt, no murmur, much less a whisper from Hans. Anna was unsure whether it was an invitation or not, decided to stay on the floor in her position. The very next day, the silence continued.

Where she thought she belonged for being such a bad pet to her master. Several days later, she was treated like a Princess…but that didn't shake the guilt that she felt from her first caning.

Whenever she asked, "Am I good girl?" Hans never replied, and every time the questioned went unanswered, Anna's submissive subspace caved a little harder.

But yet the pampering didn't cease. At least for a little while. But the guilt remained.

But that pattern continued. For a moment Anna felt everything was back to normal, no more eggshells to step around. Anna tried to reign in her clumsy nature, but somehow, just somehow…she always managed to make Han's upset. And the last thing she wanted was to give her Master any extra stress from a long day at work, and Anna would always here the mumbling of "that damn slut of a blonde…"

She wanted to become the best "Princess" that Han's ever had. She didn't want to be a lost cause as Han's often reminded her.

She didn't want to be seen as helpless. But one broken plate later, or one spot left uncleansed, the cane returned, the silence returned, the guilt increasing tenfold time and time again.

For every session she went through, a phrase lingers in her mind. "You're a bad girl Anna. Only bad girls get punished."

"Say it."

And as she tearfully cried out her admission, the pain did not relent. The last thing she remembered is seeing her former self locked away, her submissive nature coming out to play in ways that shouldn't be manipulated.

She should've … should've fought harder.

But her inner self was on conflict. How can she do so wrong? She wants that guilt to be freed. Until then she'd stayed until she earned it back, no matter what it takes.

And there she stayed for 8 tumulus weeks.

Anna didn't realize until she was with Elsa was that, in fact she was a good girl. That she could feel like she could finally start over. That every moment with Elsa felt like a clean slate. In the midst of her tears, the rational part of her demanded to see the light.

Elsa explained her distance, and her need to reach out to Anna after that night.

Elsa saw the error of her ways, being with a minor. But she insisted in making sure that Anna was safe. She shook her head, her hands working up to cover her eyes, how was it that Elsa noticed it all before Anna did?

The territorial pissing match, the fire in Elsa's eyes, the way she got pissed when Hans practically forced her to take on her Sub nature in public all those weeks ago. She saw that coming.

But all that mattered…was to do one thing. Just be a good girl.

The possessiveness in Han's voice only seemed to escalate from there since that night, and consequently the canings thereafter. But after that day, Anna never saw Elsa again. Then again Anna did remember shouting at Elsa to leave the diner and leave her alone.

How stupid was she…Anna sadly lamented. Elsa put all that effort in finding her and then turning her away who probably could've saved her…

But she did this, she chose to stay with him and she just has to live with it. And now Anna couldn't help but feel lost. What can she do now? Why did she have to be so naï wasn't in any position to change her life at this point. She's 17, just a few months away from turning 18 in December. She's not in college as she has no means to fund the tuition.

She has a job (but it wouldn't be possible to be a full time student at least not with what's happening now), but at a place that Han's can readily find her in.

She'd consider moving to a different job. Maybe Kristoff's if he's wiling. After all Han's doesn't know that she's in contact now with Kristoff. Maybe that bought her some time. She barely escaped her now abusive ex-boyfriend for nearly 2 weeks, but he was bound to return to an empty apartment without her in it. She swallowed her sobs as much as she could. She knew it was a bad idea to leave. Who knows what he is capable of….

BEEP!

She yelped as she heard the sound of her cellphone pinging at the end of the room. She willed her heartbeat to relax, and picked up her phone. When she saw the unknown number, Anna's eyes widened but did not answer.

She waited and waited till the beeping subsided. She stared at the screen to see that a voicemail was left behind. With shaky hands she let her finger press on the voicemail app, and waited some more till she heard a hoarse voice whisper.

"Princess…"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> And there you have it everyone! If anyone got confused, its a jumping POV with contrast. But it's all happening in real time.
> 
> Sooooo...What do you think Anna will do? Run to Elsa? Run to Kristoff? Or just run away? And as for Elsa: do you think juggling to different women in her life is a bad thing or a good thing?
> 
> Let me know in your reviews or your messages :D And with any questions, concerns, feelings, thoughts, and issues!
> 
> -Okaami-chin
> 
> P.S Loving Elsa: Counting the Ways is on its way with two new chapters!


	15. Chapter 14: Safe House

**Take Me Home**

**Chapter 14: Safe House  
**

* * *

After the fiasco of making cookies, Elsa finally fell on the couch with a huff.

Her face was slightly caked in flour, her clothes had splotches of chocolate and vanilla. And the ends of her hair smelled like she came out of a fire.

She brushed back her bangs; pretty sure she just added more flour to her and sighed, "Why is making cookies so messy?"

A chuckle came from the other end of the couch, thick French accent filled the air, "Not everyone is entitled to maids and chefs to make cookies for you."

A little miffed Elsa growled – not liking the fact that Belle was using her wealth against her – especially for her lack of culinary skills, "At least it's clean. My clothes stay fresh and clean and not dirty like this."

Belle on the other hand made herself comfortable on the arms of the couch peering down at Elsa with a smile. "Comfy?"

Elsa rolled over o that her face was squished against the throw pillows – her back popping several times – leaving a satisfied and slightly pain groan of relief.

"How did you get tired from making cookies?"

Elsa rolled over, stretched and jokingly glared at Belle. "Maybe if someone wasn't being so distracting, I probably would've finished faster and I wouldn't have made a mess…"

Belle leaned in close till their lips were just a hair width apart.

"And we wouldn't want that won't we?"

Elsa growled and tugged on Belle's wrist, sending the French woman sprawled on top of her. Belle yelped as she landed square against the blonde's chest, encased in a warm cocoon.

"Such a brat." She huffed, tucking the brunette under her chin. "Any longer and you'll be the death of me."

And the two laid like that, until Belle murmured that she wanted to at least start a couple episodes of one of her favorite sitcoms.

Elsa made no complaint and let herself drown in the smell of sugar cookies baking in the oven, the smell of lavender from Belle's clothes, and the softness of her body pressed on of her.

Heat stir at the bottom of her abdomen, but for once, she didn't feel the surge of passion as se would normally would have felt. Her hands and heart wasn't racing to peel of every piece of clothing from the French woman, her ears wasn't straining to hear moans and whimpers. She was content to have her hands just loosely wrapped around Belle's waist, her own ears listening carefully to the low hum of the oven.

Belle was feeling the same too.

In her honest opinion, she wouldn't want a pursuing Dominant into her own household to bake cookies. If that was the case, it might've been just another random one-night stand.

Belle would've made people – mostly men – wait and earn it. Earn a night with her.

But Elsa… she treated Elsa differently. It went against all of her own personal rules.

Elsa wasn't like the rest of the dominants she came across.

Most want Belle to be on her knees at all times, practically a slave. People often forget that Pets/Submissives alike are just humans too. They aren't obligated to act a certain way if it makes them feel uncomfortable.

Safe, sane consensual.

For all her life that was Belle's mantra. Ultimately this few phrases defined what she was.

A submissive. But a submissive that deserves to get treated right.

But when her brown eyes meet azure eyes, there was turbulent emotions laced with uncertainty and caution. Caution for her.

It sends warmth through her body. Her cheeks painted with a timid pink hue. She hasn't felt this much care not since her first Master, Adam. But that was the past, and that relationship ended amicably. She was dare say lucky that she had this experience.

Even after Adam, Belle continued had her fair share of meaningful goodbyes from good clients, remembers how they had often spoiled her with overblown presents and parties and giant hugs before giving her letters and telling her how much they loved her for her company.

Belle won't admit that she had cried over them once she arrived home, tucking all of their gifts and letters into a closet too big for her. Being a Pet or an escort in general meant building relationships; it also meant learning how to move on and keep going.

It's a little depressing to think about how all her clients who have left feel like they've found something better in life and she's still stuck in a box of one.

That wasn't the case of Anna Soliel.

From what Elsa had mentioned about a young girl named Anna Soliel, Belle had to purse her lips in distaste. How did someone so innocent and pure come out, battered and bruised by a man that claims to have loved her like no other? Who should've sworn to take care of her as a proper Master should.

It was a shame, and her heart aches to not just Anna, but to other who weren't so fortunate to walk out of this profession with a smile.

Elsa…Elsa was willing to put that girl first for once. She was willing to jump in head first to do everything she can to protect her.

And judging from Elsa's peaceful look now, Anna was probably in safe hands.

Parts of her should feel jealous, but how can she be jealous?

A young girl was about to be in a world of hurt, if it wasn't for Elsa's intervention… Just knowing that alone, Belle was able to get a clearer view of the woman that laid under her.

Kind.

Courageous.

Protective.

It was probably no coincidence that she read from the news that Elsa's new public campaign was to send portions of her profits to Survivors of Domestic Violence centers across the city and the county.

It might've been meant to show a good face to the citizens of Arendelle, but of course citizens are always so fickle. Ready to nit-pick and dissect every part of Elsa's life; even recently some citizens claimed that Elsa's new campaign was just a PR stunt and had no real value to domestic violence victims.

Shame on them. Shame on them for judging so quickly.

But what the world hasn't _seen_ is this. A very disgruntled, jokingly frustrated woman who was glaring softly at her. Her hair splayed rom your usual braid and slicked back braids that still never fail to stay up. Her slightly soiled clothes slowly shifted up from laying on the couch, showing flashes of skin.

Belle reached up and stroked the slender jaw, letting her fingers trace the strong muscle softly.

Elsa was a woman who probably is lonely in her own world. Unsure if she's doing the right thing for herself, her company, and the city that depends on her. But she was willing to try anyways, despite the criticisms and burden she carries in a heavy heart.

Belle's heart aches. But her heart swells at the steady rise of affection that was taking place. Belle distracts herself, by curling closer to Elsa's chest, looping her arm over Elsa's, and her other hand reaching to lace their fingers together.

And they laid there, tenderly for a few minutes. Belle was growing to like this calm quiet despite the blonde's first appearance. It's something she can grow to like = no love…

But was she ready to just…be claimed once more?

"What are you thinking about right now?" Elsa asked softly, "You went somewhere and didn't take me with you?"

"I was thinking of how amazing you are."

"Stop," Elsa quips smoothly, "I'm no saint."

She reaches down to tilt Belle's chin to look at her. The French woman takes it one step further, and pullers herself up, so that she was easily straddling the woman. Her eyes darken at the sight of Belle hovering over her.

"I'm already sinning right now."

Belle rocked her hips a little, and little by little Elsa's shirt rides up more - only making Elsa's grip on her waist grow tighter.

"If only you tasted like a sin." Elsa taunted her lips a breath away.

"Why don't you find out?"

* * *

" **Princess…"**

SLAM!

The phone laid on the floor in pieces. Anna scrambled to take out the battery, SIM card, destroyed beyond all measure.

Tears were flooding her eyes, and choked screams were escaping her throat before she could even attempt to stop them. Her heart was beating to the point she was feeling light headed. She had to sit down, she had to breathe.

But just _his_ voice…just hearing it, her hands reached for her ears, slamming them tightly against her head, to try to force it out she felt like she was drowning all over again.

No sign of air in sight.

She rocked back and forth, going through the waves of her panic attack. The pounding of her heart beat threatening to take her under for just a moment. But the young girl willed herself to slow her heart rate, attempting to breathe deeply through her nose and out her mouth.

"Green. Green." She chanted. "Green. Green."

_'He's not here…He's not here…I'm safe…I'm safe…I'm okay…'_

Her eyes closed, trying to re-orient herself, reminding herself that she was in a safe place.

Kristoff's house.

The faint smell of Stroganoff lingering in the air.

Elsa's cool touch on her palms.

Elsa was here…Elsa made sure she was okay.

Elsa.

Elsa.

Elsa.

Her eyes opened, her palm reaching to rest against her chest. Her heart rate was normal again. She can breathe a little easier now.

Her eyes weakly locked on to the mangled phone on the floor, and her heart picked up a beat.

Another deep breath.

Heart rate was down.

' _Hans's is back…He's back to find me.'_

It was a sobering thought, the man had she not-so-innocently thought that he'd be away for two weeks…he's back. Back to their old apartment and Anna wasn't on her knees to greet him as she normally would've done.

Part of her, was just itching to race out of Kristoff's house – barefoot if she had to – to go straight back to Hans's arms and beg for forgiveness for not greeting him. But she shouldn't…she knows she shouldn't…

Not when Elsa-

Anna bit her lip, and slapped her own face in shame - did she even had the right mind of possibly going to Elsa and hope that this problem will just go away?

She cursed and laugh somberly, "There's no way that could happen."

She really needs a reality check. She can't be this naïve girl anymore. She needs to do more. She needs to change, and get a move on with more charge in her life than she'll ever been. With or without a Dominant.

But she didn't know where to start.

Anna knew one thing for sure though…Hans's can't ever know…

He can't ever know that someone already placed a collar around her heart.

* * *

As soon as the words left Belle's lips, Elsa froze.

' _Did I just hear…what I wanted to hear?'_

She tried to gauge if Belle's words were merely just another one of the French's woman failed attempts of seduction. But the hungry look in Belle's eyes clearly said otherwise.

The taunt died in her lips and she looked away from Belle trying to make sense of it all. She sat up, and gently forced the woman off her lap, trying to distance herself from the growing arousal that was now making a presence in her gut.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to do this properly."

Belle to her relief, didn't seem hurt by Elsa's reluctance on what could be a very, very sensual evening, instead chose to ask, "How did you envision this evening?"

"Some dinner, some wine, some talking…"

Elsa cleared her throat and eyed her briefcase that was a couple feet away from them.

"And if you were ready sign the contract, I picked up today from the P.E.T.S."

Belle hummed, and reached to lace her fingers against the blonde's, "And then who knows, probably just some more kissing."

"Sounds like a lot of "some" and not enough of "more." Belle teased gently, trying to coax some of the tension from Elsa's face that just so happen to return all too quickly.

"Is that what you want? More of what - kissing?"

" _Cherie_ …" The French woman began softly, "I'll sign it. But I don't want our time together to be too worried about a contract. Any relationship in paper or not is still a relationship. I know the rules, I know my limits, and I will guide you."

Elsa's lithe finger clenched on Belle's tighter.

"I will take care of you," Elsa said sternly, almost scolding her own self on how…desperate she probably looks to prove that she can be a Dominant. She held the hand to her chest, so that Belle's hand and her own could feel the sincerity that was thudding against her chest.

"I'm just…"

What if she scares Blake away? Show her that she's taking advantage of Belle's precious time by not being the best version of herself and -.

"I'd hate to hurt you in some way you're not ready for."

She's spouting words, hoping a lie spills her lips but none of it does, except for the truth she's kept close to her heart

Belle smiled simply, leaned forward and kissed Elsa's forehead. Her forehead was pressed against Elsa's, their breaths mingling for the briefest of moments.

When Belle started to speak, Elsa's tried to swallow down the knot she felt against her throat.

"I trust you Elsa."

Just as quickly as her anxiety came, it washed away with Belle's validation. Belle finally left the couch to back to the kitchen, leaving Elsa disheveled on the couch. She returned with a wine glass in hand, and of course a bottle of wine.

Elsa reluctantly reached for the papers and laid them in front of the coffee table for Belle to read.

To not wound Elsa's pride anymore, Belle again placed herself in Elsa's lap, bring the paper to her face so that she can read them quietly. The blonde wrapped her arms around Belle's waist pulling the little sub closer to her chest. Her own eyes reading from above her shoulder, as they read quietly the rules together.

**The 10 Cardinal Rules of Play**

**1\. Every Pet has the right to have their body, intellect and emotions protected by their Dominant.**

**2\. Every Pet has the right to choose the Dominant whom they serve and to discontinue that service without being subject to physical, mental or emotional abuse.**

As Belle read the second rule out loud, Elsa tensed just slightly the blonde's fingers tightening slightly over her waist. Belle purred at the contact, looking back at Elsa and kissing her on the cheek whispering that she trust her.

**3\. Every Pet has the right to be cared for, disciplined appropriately, and allowed to feel pride in their submission.**

**4\. Every Pet has the right to protected sex if they so wish.**

Giggling just a little Belle gave Elsa a smoldering look, another pinch on her hip forced her to continue reading.

**5\. Every Pet has the right to privacy if they so wish. No Pet should be blackmailed, publicly humiliated or physically coerced into service without their expressed desire to be so.**

Again Elsa tensed, she couldn't help it though, just those very words made her think about Hans, bout every bastard self-proclaimed Dominant who dared to lay their fingers on trusting Pets for their own twisted amusement.

But she couldn't focus on that now, not when she's actively engaged with Belle right now. She's the priority at this very moment.

"Do you want to take a breather Elsa?"

"No, continue." Ela said a little firmly, "Please."

**6\. Every Pet has the right to defend themselves from physical, sexual and emotional abuse.**

**7\. Every Pet has the right to consent or not to consent to sexual activities.**

"Does green, yellow, red work for you?"

"Yes, Elsa."

**8\. Every Pet has the right to a physically and emotionally available circle of friends.**

**9\. Every Pet has the right to protect their own possession and finances against intercession, theft, and non-consensual acquisition.**

**10\. Every Pet has the right to leave the relationship under any circumstances.**

As quickly and thoroughly as they read the standard contract, Belle and Elsa signed their names on the dotted line. They both took a deep breath and set aside the "formal" side of the contract.

Now right in front of them was another sheet of paper, but remained completely blank.

Belle neatly printed her limits/requests for the duration of their relationship. But what stuck out to blonde only singular request was this one

_**Tell me I'm a good girl.** _

Belle for the first time, in Elsa's eyes look a just a bit vulnerable. In a surge of protectiveness, Elsa picks up her left wrist and kisses the inside, a solemn promise to tell her exactly what her Pet requested, "You're my good girl."

Elsa in turn wrote her own set of limits/request.

_**Don't leave my bed before I wake.** _

Belle reciprocated by giving Elsa a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Of course."

Once more they signed the new sheet. And then a wave of emotions surged through the both of them. Breathless, their hearts beating soundly. Now everything was real.

With that in mind, Elsa drew out from her pocket in her hand and held it out in front of Belle.

It wasn't a choker like Belle had expected; instead what was in front of her was a ring with a snowflake engraved on the side along with the name: **Rose**

"I want nothing less than your devotion to me. I want you to be proud of my care for you."

Elsa chuckled at the slightly trembling French woman, as she slid the ring on her left index finger, "I want to cherish you."

Belle naturally fell on her knees, without her order, "I have nothing to offer you, I…didn't quite expect this…E-, ma Reine." She swallowed thickly, "I should have known better."

Elsa said nothing but pulled out yet another parcel from her pocket, unveiling it to be a cuff of her own. A chain of her own snowflakes embedded across the leather, as she motioned Belle, "Put it on me."

Inside Belle was trembling, as her hands shook to snap the cuff around Elsa's left wrist, once she was finished she kissed the inside of her wrist.

Swallowing thickly, "Merci Reine. Merci."

Elsa's emotions were already on overdrive at the sight of it all. The moment Belle dropped to her knees, her heart swelled with pride and adoration. The pure vision along of her submission and beauty was breathtaking.

Devotion was the very being that filled her veins. The slight tumble of French escaping from her lips made Elsa chuckle slightly, "I understand, and it's okay. I want you to wear this every time we are together. Even when you are out in public that is up to you."

"Reine."

"Call me whatever you wish. French or English," She joked slightly.

In all the course of her emotions, Elsa headed back to the couch once more. Once she settled in her space, Elsa looked back at Belle who was still kneeling, "Come here."

Still with such grace, the newly dubbed Pet sashayed her way back to her Dominants arms.

They stared at each other, new emotions of tenderness and love were exchanged by their eyes alone.

Tentatively, Belle reached up once more to cup Elsa's cheek. Seeing no movement from her Dominant, the brunette pressed her lips lightly against the blonde before leaving just a breath's distance away.

Elsa finally moved, and placed an equally tender kiss on the slight trembling lips, moving in rhythm with Belle to finally express their new relationship.

Eventually they parted, their eyes not filled with lust but with sated contentment. And the rest of the evening continued in that way. Belle full of wine and warmth was curled up against Elsa's side and watching the sitcoms that she promised.

The two of perfectly content in just laying here, nice and warm and filled with affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm not dead yet! Anna will get her spotlight again soon. Sorry it took so long.
> 
> -Okaami-chin


End file.
